


Punishment of the Pontifex

by William_Wood



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Anal Play, Body Worship, Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Tickling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 66,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Wood/pseuds/William_Wood
Summary: The Administrator awakens… alive! The system had to abort the process of transferring her fluctlight to the ‘other side’, but could only do so by spawning her a new body. However, Quinella’s control authorities have been reset, and her rule has already been usurped. Worse, the emergency governing council has a damning account of her many crimes, and she now faces the most unprecedented of consequences.
Relationships: Quinella (Sword Art Online) / Fanatio Synthesis Two, Quinella (Sword Art Online) / Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> **Ownership Disclaimer:** I own no rights to most of the characters, places and concepts borrowed in this story. The rightful owner is Reki Kawahara.
> 
>  **Content Disclaimer:** As expected of the Explicit rating, this story is pure, smutty erotica. The first chapter may not seem so, but it degenerates pretty quickly after that. And, as you might expect of SOA (or just... anime in general), its going to be sitting fairly pretty in rapey-land. Some of the concepts may be disturbing to some. I've also flagged it as being violent, but not excessively so. I guess that one's subjective. All that said, I would like to think I've softened the themes somewhat with plenty of tenderness and give-and-take for the characters. 'Punishment of the Pontifex' at its core is a story of redemption and sexual awakening, so if you actually dislike Quinella, this might not be a top pick for you after all!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by. Before proceeding, please make sure you are viewing on a private device, that your mind is open, and that you won't be disturbed for a little while.

The girl opened her eyes. Slowly, for they were heavy from a long period of slumber. Her first thought as she awoke was how hard it was just to pry apart her eyelids - and how odd that seemed.

She assessed her surroundings. She was in her own bed, in her personal quarters at the top level of the Central Cathedral, exactly one hundred stories high. A familiar and safe place. That was all as expected, but she felt unusually confused; disorientated. She didn’t know how long she had slept, or whether or not she had been dreaming. But she had the most queer feeling of lost time, and couldn't quite recall her most recent memories.

It was common for her to spend long periods of time in her bed, which was a monstrosity of a thing of cushions and satin and curtains that could have slept a handful of people. However, something was different today. The curtains were all drawn open - that was unusual. But there was something else going on, something elusive. Well, she didn’t usually feel this groggy when she awakened with some business to attend to. Perhaps she just needed a minute?

She sat up against a small mountain of cushions, and winced at the effort. Had she slept even longer than usual? There was an unfamiliar pull here and there on her body, and she looked down to learn that she was wearing a thin cotton night shift. Her eyes narrowed. That was not her usual bed dress. And while she didn’t doubt that she probably owned such a garment, she was certain that she hadn’t put it on. But someone had.

"It seems you've awakened, your eminence.” She turned towards the sound and sighted a woman seated at an unfamiliar lounge area that had been added to the room. She was quickly putting away a book and rising to her feet.

“Fanat-” but her voice failed her, and the word came out as barely more than a coarse whisper. Again - she was accustomed to arising from a long slumber and speaking immediately if required, so what was this?

“Just a moment, your eminence. I’ll bring you some water.”

The addition of furniture besides her bed wasn’t the only change to her quarters. It had been a vast area of polished marble and stained glass murals, but it was now mostly carpeted, and recent repairs to the walls and ceiling stood out like a sore thumb. By her opinion, the hastiness of the workmanship was outdone only by the poor taste behind the design choices.

Vice commander of the order of integrity knights, Fanatio Synthesis Two, approached holding a goblet for her. She was not wearing her armour, but her primary weapon - the Heaven Piercing Sword - hung from a simple leather belt that bound her purple tunic. Fanatio looked more… feminine than usual. The tunic was nothing scandalous, but it was of fine cloth - obviously new - and it was cut to show that the wearer was certainly of the female persuasion.

And that’s the part that struck her as odd. Fanatio was not known to dress in a way that revealed her figure. But today she indeed wore women's clothing; the fitted tunic was paired with black leggings that moulded to her strong, shapely legs and rump. Yes, that was certainly odd for Fanatio. In fact, all of this was rather out of the ordinary, for one of her knights to be in her personal chambers - and not because she was messing around with them. And certainly she had never done that with Fanatio.

“W-Water?” Quinella had not needed to consume food or drink for centuries - ever since she had taken on the burden of the cardinal program. She was about to scold Fanatio, but… so it was, for the first time in so long, she realised that she was desperately in need of taking water. And, though it could wait, she could tell that she was hungry as well.

She took the goblet and spilled the cool liquid between lips that felt like crumpled paper. Her whole mouth was incredibly dry; it was no small wonder she could barely speak. She sipped at the water gingerly, immediately feeling unsightly for allowing someone to see her swallow from her throat, as if she were like any other mortal creature of the world. But to consume the basic, life-giving resource felt so good. It was instantly revitalising her, and she continued drinking in spite of her vanity.

Fanatio, however, seemed preoccupied. “System Call,” she murmured. “Generate umbral element.” A small shadow sparked into existence before the knight’s fingertips. It had the appearance of a ball of black smoke, but it’s true nature was more like a barrier that could pass through space completely unhindered - not even by light. Such an occurrence was commonplace to Quinella, who merely sighed with an unfamiliar feeling of satisfaction, having completely drained the vessel in her hands.

Fanatio completed her spell, and the dark entity shot down into the floor, and disappeared. Quinella remained unconcerned. She closed her eyes, relaxed, and allowed the water to circulate throughout her body, to power her brain, alleviate her dizziness and restore her sensibility. And then she remembered.

“Oh!” She sprung out from under the sheets, and checked over her body frantically. She sat on her heels and leaned back to assess the condition of her chest. She pulled at the neckline of her dress and peered down at her breasts and belly. She had suffered grievous injuries - but her chest, her arms - they were miraculously intact. No - she was completely, impossibly, unscathed!

But so hastily she assessed her condition, she paid no concern to her rather indecent state of dress. The white shift she wore was sleeveless and sported a plunging neckline as was her style, but it otherwise flared out widely over her midsection, hiding her enchanting female curves, and ending at her thighs with a pretty hem of pink and silver embroidery. Presently she sat on her feet with her knees spread out before her in a bent ‘v’, causing the dress to ride up to her hips. If she had cared to check, Quinella might have known that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

* * *

Fanatio felt the colour rising to her cheeks as her eyes were instinctively drawn to a certain area of a woman’s body. There, she witnessed a striking arrangement of female anatomy. Quinella had a healthy, well cushioned mons pubis, carpeted by a modest patch of light curls. Curiously, they were of the same shining silver as the extravagant curtain that flowed from her head, all the way down to her ankles. Fanatio couldn’t help but observe that, unlike her own pubic hair, Quinella’s did not encroach over her vulva.

Her outer labia were bare, pale pink cushions, so plump that they pushed hard up against each other. Halfway down her cleft of Venus there sprouted petal-like lips just long enough to escape the embrace of her labia majora before fanning out slightly. They possessed a deep mauve colour that seemed an unlikely contrast next to her pale complexion and hair. If she didn’t know better, Fanatio might have thought they were painted so.

_Is that what other women’s... parts look like?_

All of a sudden, her own private areas seemed obnoxious and ugly. It was a baseless assumption, and it was exactly the kind of negative thought process that risked allowing the return of recently conquered insecurities.

The girl must have finally noticed that Fanatio was frozen, and she traced her subordinate’s stare to the space between her lewdly spread thighs. She squealed slightly, immediately pushing the hem of her shirt down, whilst bringing her legs together protectively.

But to show anything but indifference to being seen in such a fashion was distinctly out of character for her. Quinella was arguably the most beautiful woman in the world. She knew it of course, and it was one of her amusements in life to see men and women alike dazzled by her looks. There was not one person or authority whom she needed to answer to, and she couldn’t remember a time when she could have been made to feel shame. But, curiously, all of a sudden she was awash with it.

If anything, Fanatio was even more embarrassed, and bowed deeply in subservience. “Forgive me, your eminence. I would not look upon you so, merely I was startled-”

But Quinella regained her composure and all but ignored Fanatio’s apologetic gesture. Modesty is not a concern for the Administrator, she told herself. Surely, her knee-jerk response was just because of her confusion after such an unusual slumber.

And, with that settled, she was brought back to question number one. She shouldn’t even be here!

* * *

Quinella, the pontifex of the axiom church, self proclaimed as ‘Administrator’, and ruler of the 4 human empires of the underworld, found herself at a rare loss to comprehend her own situation. It was a rare event - and rather novel, that she found herself needing to lean onto one of her retainers. “What,” her voice was still a little croaky, but the water was working. “Fanatio Synthesis Two. What happened, and how did I get here?”

“Well, do you recall your encounter with the rebels Kirito and Eugeo, along with Alice Synthesis Thirty?”

Quinella groaned. It would have been wishful thinking to hope that the battle had been but a nightmare in one of her months-long slumbers. “Yes. I remember. In the end, I toyed with them for too long. That insolent boy!” She turned her hands over and over, studying them with an unpleasant expression, some combination of fury and wonder. “Somehow, he defeated me. His sword sliced through both my arms and pierced my heart. I was dying, Fanatio! But then… did someone intervene?”

“The only account we have is from Alice. She was barely conscious at the time, but, according to her, after your defeat, you attempted to flee in a most unusual manner. You said you were leaving to… the other ‘side’?”

Quinella’s eyes widened. Yes, the ascension! She remembered now. Or rather, in the last memory she could recall, she was operating her secret console that was her link to the ‘real’ world outside of their own. The ascension process should have begun immediately, so what happened? She needed to know, but naturally she could not share the details of her plan to abandon her realm with Fanatio. “That was a contingency I had to preserve myself, but… it seems that failed too. I must know what happened! Speak, vice commander!”

Fanatio pounded her fist to her breast in a gesture of compliance and apology for keeping her mistress waiting. “Forgive me, your eminence, but it is hard to say it, for the account from Alice is so odd. This… process you speak of, to preserve yourself after the battle went ill. It was interfered with by Prime Senator Chudelkin. He attempted to join you… in some sense. Unfortunately, his body was ablaze with fire from his own arts. Alice recalls the result to be nothing short of horrific, as, embraced by Chudelkin, both of you perished in the flames.”

“Is that so? And yet, here I am,” Quinella pondered. She had no memory of that last part, but she was beginning to understand the situation, and of course, there was only one possibility. “The console!” she blurted, and immediately felt foolish; what did she expect Fanatio to know of it?

“Yes, your eminence. The swordsman Kirito approached the machine and was mysteriously struck down. When Alice was finally able to stand and assist him, the commander, Bercouli Synthesis One entered this very room, and he can confirm that there was nothing left of your body at that time.

“It was a short time later, as Alice mourned the day’s tragedy and attempted to ascertain Kirito’s condition, a strange miracle occurred. She reported that at some point, she looked up from Kirito’s unconscious body... and saw yours. Untouched by flame, and untouched by sword. You were lying beside that machine, unconscious and… naked.”

Quinella smiled. “Don’t be prudish with me, Fanatio. You should know I have no need of cloth nor armour, even if I’m to draw my sword. So it is as expected that I would be just so when I was returned. If anything, I am surprised to find myself in this… rag.” She pulled the flanks of the thin cotton slip back behind her. It hugged the swell of her bosoms, accentuating the perfectly rounded shape that Quinella had first sported as a girl.

She had lived a long and purposeful life as the figurehead of her church. As the decades passed, Quinella had aged like any other; her once glorious breasts sagged over time and eventually shrivelled. And, inevitably, there came the fateful day - 283 years ago - when death had finally come for her. But even as she lay down in her bed without the strength to stand again, still she could not accept her end. Could not let go of her life, much less her power. Even in what should have been her final moments, the pontifex had continued experimenting with the language of the sacred texts for an answer. And by some miracle, she discovered it!

She stumbled upon a great secret of their world, a simple phrase in the sacred arts, found only by chance after many decades of trial and error. A secret that rescued her from a natural end to a lifetime fairly spent. But cheating death even as it climbed the foot of her bed had been just the beginning. What she really gained was an increase in her abilities, a power that was virtually absolute. God-like, many would say. At that point, it had been a trivial matter to restore her body to it’s youthful glory, and those breasts once again sat high and pointed; their rounded fullness to be eternally celebrated.

* * *

“My apologies, your eminence. It was my lord Bercouli who dressed you, and I thought-”

Quinella waved her hand dismissively. “I’m not interested in such a trivial thing. So, how long have I been unconscious?”

“A little over five weeks. It seemed that your body stayed in good health despite no food and water, so…”

Suddenly, as if from the mere mention of a certain word, a most audible grumble issued from Quinella’s belly. Both women froze; Quinella because she was simultaneously astounded and mortified that her body would do something so undignified, while Fanatio was embarrassed on her behalf, and could not think of anything to say to alleviate the long and awkward silence.

“Say Fanatio, it is odd that I’m so thirsty now. A refill, if you would, please.” Quinella found the goblet on the bed and thrust it out towards the woman, an eyebrow twitching in consternation.

The knight hastened to obey, and, after Quinella took another long pull, she prepared her next most pressing question. The console was not as she had left it. She presumed it had returned into it’s dormant position beneath the floor, but there was now carpet over the marble in that area. “And what happened with my console, this ‘machine’ where my body was found? There should have been...” She wasn’t sure how to describe what she sought, but fortunately Fanatio already understood.

“I thought you would ask that. I have my orders to supervise your awakening, but I saw no harm in showing you, so I had a copy made.”

Her vice commander produced a piece of paper from her tunic, and Quinella was so eager to view the contents that she didn’t stop to think about why she found that last comment so strange.

“At the time, the... magic window on your machine showed writing. Alice suspected it would be important, and so she transcribed the text word for word. Later, the glass was lifeless, so we could not confirm it”.

Quinella was ignoring her. She alone was aware of the truth of their existence, and the system that governed all that was. She knew of it, but had never needed to completely comprehend how the system really worked - merely how to utilise it to her benefit. But she at least understood that she was looking at a program log. It was the results of her attempt to upload her fluctlight to the world beyond their world. She had been planning her ‘ascension’ for a long time, only to be forced to rush the execution of her plans by the rebel Kirito. And then, apparently, according to Alice Synthesis Thirty (also a rebel, now!) it had failed because of that fool Chudelkin.

Again, she knew that she should be dead, her fluctlight extinguished like any other deceased human in this world, this miserable farce that they all perceived as their reality. So why was she still here? The console log should contain the answers, and Quinella eagerly read through each line. It was quite long and technical; if it were anybody else, they would probably only give it a quick scan at first, and possibly refer back to it later if they had a specific curiosity to quench.

* * *

> Isolating target Lightcube in cluster for fluctlight and neural network transfer into external host…  
>  Success.  
>  Copying neural network to external host . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  Success.  
>  Extracting artificial fluctlight from Lightcube . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  Interrupt received: the source account basic state has been set to ‘DECEASED’. Fluctlight must be terminated immediately.  
>  Reverting fluctlight transfer so that termination can proceed . . . . .  
>  Exception: the source account is in an invalid state to be connected to fluctlight. Unit may have been terminated in the VRMMO.  
>  Triggered contingency protocol 8120: "Illegal Fluctlight state / restore unit from last backup".  
>  Exited fluctlight termination process with result 2.  
>  Loading account from last restore point . . . .  
>  Last restore point with tag "Autobackup: fluctlight transfer" is valid. Account type: Human/Female. Age of restore point is 0 minutes, 47.8427 seconds.  
>  Beginning restoration of account backup into new unit using VRMMO Entity Staging Container #4.  
>  >>>  
>  Synthesising virtual body . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  WARNING! Restore file indicates multiple physical trauma and rapidly decreasing durability. Fluctlight cannot be linked to a unit that is likely to expire before linking is complete.  
>  Substituting physical condition with previous backup . . .  
>  Success. Unit will be spawned with 0 injury events.  
>  >>>  
>  Creating symbolic link from unit brain to source lightcube . . .  
>  Success.  
>  >>>  
>  Restoring muscle memory to synthesised body . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  Success.  
>  >>>  
>  Generating transfer protocols from artificial neural stem to unit nervous system. Results of this operation can vary as the unit class is at stage: Adult . . .  
>  Success.  
>  Testing nervous system calibration . . .  
>  WARNING! Assertion failed on nervous system response. Result is 32% higher than target for class Human/Female. Result is within acceptable tolerance parameters. Nervous system calibration accepted.  
>  >>>  
>  Restoring Object Control Authority . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  Assert Failed: UserAccount.ObjectControlAuthority < OBJECT_AUTHORITY_MAX  
>  Restoring Object Control Authority from profile “human_obj_default” (Value=1, IncreaseMethod = CONST_VAL).  
>  >>>  
>  Restoring System Control Authority . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  Assert Failed: UserAccount.SystemControlAuthority < SYSTEM_AUTHORITY_MAX  
>  Restoring System Control Authority from profile "human_sys_default" (Value=0, IncreaseMethod = ADDED_GENETICS).  
>  Success.  
>  >>>  
>  Unit creation complete at Entity Staging Area #4. New unit id=[NNE1-7763].  
>  >>>  
>  Performing integrity tests for fluctlight tethering to unit id=[NNE1-7763] . . . . .  
>  WARNING! Lightcube memory utilisation > 75%. Applying long term memory policy ReducedRedundancy to identify and delete highly redundant, near-duplicate data . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  WARNING! Diagnostic process found illegal namespace ‘CardinalSystem’. Queued event to resolve. Resuming applying policy ReducedRedundancy. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  Success. Lightube memory utilisation now at 27%.  
>  >>>  
>  Action to resolve illegal namespace ‘CardinalSystem’. Triggered contingency protocol 4886: "Lightcube firmware corruption / deepscan and re-training".  
>  Flashing lightcube firmware with latest version 1.2.107 . . .  
>  Success.  
>  Preparing lightcube neural network for Deepscan and re-training operation. Imperative: reset weighting on all paths to neurons tagged CardinalSystem.PrimeDirective (‘Preservation of Order’).  
>  Level 3 re-training of neural network requires minimum external stimuli. Unit will be relocated from Entity Staging Container #4 => Main World [123.6257, -98.4621, 13.7812] (user account last backup location).  
>  Estimated time required for neural network deepscan and re-training: 38 days  
>  WARNING! Vitals assessment indicates unit would expire before operation can complete.  
>  Set unit special statuses: Unconscious, NilEnergyConsumption, NilDehydration.  
>  Set condition to remove statuses: ‘deepscan and re-training complete’.  
>  Success.  
>  Deepscan and rebuild operation initiated as long running background process.  
>  Relocating unit [NNE1-7763] to Main World [123.6257, -98.4621, 13.7812] . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  Success.

* * *

And that was it. Even Quinella, the self proclaimed Administrator of the human empire, did not understand it in its entirety. She may have been the most advanced user of the system, but she lacked the knowledge of a programmer from the real world. Still, she understood the gist of it: she had not been healed, but rather an entire new body had been created for her. Created, and linked to her fluctlight - her ‘soul’.

The difference between her death and every other human who perished throughout their short history seemed to be that the process she had authorised to extract her fluctlight from its lightcube had already begun. It had been an operation in progress, and _then_ the flames had engulfed her body. Apparently, this left the fluctlight transfer - her ‘ascension’ - in a state that the system could not recognise, and it was forced to create a state that it could accept as valid. It just so happened, that the outcome meant a new body for Quinella; a second chance at life!

But Quinella was not happy, for it was too early to celebrate the unprecedented miracle. Some of the entries in the log were of grave concern for her. It _kind_ of sounded like both her control authorities had been effectively reset. No - such a thing, it was unthinkable! But she had to try it straight away. A basic command would do. She finished the water that she had been absent-mindedly sipping from while reading, and held it out to Fanatio. The knight took the hint, and while she was gone, Quinella stilled her mind and focused on one simple, but most important task.

“System call,” she whispered, softly so that Fanatio would not hear, would not notice, just in case. “Generate thermal element.” It was a basic command to spawn a temporary heat source into the world. It was versatile enough to use for all kinds of things, from igniting a cooking fire, to unleashing weapons of powerful destruction. Without any parameters, the default outcome should be a few small, fiery balls appearing in front of her fingertips.

However. Nothing happened.

Quinella grit her teeth. What cruel joke was this?! She was the most powerful person in the world, but thanks to some poorly tested software, was it possible that she had lost everything she had spent centuries obtaining? And there was something else. She felt something novel - fear. She didn’t want to accept it, but why else would her entire body tremble so?

She had long ago altered her own fluctlight to suppress the useless emotions that caused her pain, that made her question her decisions. But if she could suddenly feel afraid again, if the system had ‘repaired’ her fluctlight as the console log suggested, then shouldn’t everything else in there be true as well?

It couldn’t be! She wholeheartedly rejected the notion. She would investigate the matter more after dismissing Fanatio, who had just returned with a third cup of water. Quinella was surprised that she still felt as though she could drain the thing in one long pull! Of course, she had bigger problems. It was hard, but she managed to continue her conversation as if nothing were amiss.

”Well, this document is helpful. Alice Synthesis Thirty may have turned against me, but I owe her my thanks for her transcription. Though, it doesn’t explain what happened to that irregular unit… damn that boy! It seems that in the end, I underestimated him.”

“As did we all. It is true that I also lost to Kirito’s sword art.”

“Heh?” The boy’s name was spoken with some measure of familiarity, and Quinella saw warmth in Fanatio’s expression. Where was the face of shame she expected of a warrior who had been defeated in a decisive duel, failing herself, her order, and her pontifex? Instead, her eyes looked soft. Her cheeks flushed like a virgin maiden’s, and her lips were upturned in a slight smile.

“It’s not that I can justify my failure, your eminence, however… ever since I crossed swords with him, my eyes have been opened. I have never felt more complete as an integrity knight. Or even, as… a woman.”

“Oh-haw?” Quinella grinned. Hearing Fanatio talk about her gender in any sort of positive light was an unprecedented change, to be sure. “Did this Kirito… do something to you, after your defeat?”

“It’s not like that!” The words burst out of the knight’s mouth with such pride as Quinella hadn’t seen in her subordinate since the day she installed the piety module and forced the woman into her service. It was an eternal service that had already spanned a century, in which time Fanatio hadn’t aged a single day. With her administrative powers, Quinella had the ability to disable cellular degeneration on any person as she saw fit. It was the exact same process she had used on herself, though she wasn’t quite so generous as to grant others the blessing of restored youth. Hence Fanatio was well over a century old, but biologically, she remained frozen in her mid-thirties.

But Quinella was just teasing, after all. She understood well enough what had happened. The rebels from Swordcraft Academy had received aid and instruction from her only real enemy for centuries, that pipsqueak who had sealed herself away in the musty library. She had taught them about one of her darkest secrets, the forbidden synthesis ritual. Armed with knowledge of the piety modules, the rebels had, one by one, caused some of her strongest integrity knights to falter in their loyalty - and their resolve.

As the vice commander of the order of integrity knights, Fanatio Synthesis Two had committed wholly to mastering her perfect weapon control art, and her skills and honour as a warrior were virtually unmatched. But everybody had their own flaws. For Fanatio, it was her insecurity for her own gender. She had long harboured a limiting belief, that being a woman was holding her back and preventing her from being taken seriously. In battle, she wore thick, ill-suited armour, and a mask to hide her femininity.

Now that Quinella thought about it, she had wondered at the more flattering clothes that Fanatio presently wore. She didn’t really care either way, but it should be a good thing that Fanatio had finally embraced her identity as a woman. If she had conquered her fear of allowing combatants to detect her gender, there ought to be a significant improvement in the knight’s close-range swordplay.

“I see, Fanatio Synthesis Two. I suppose I can forgive your failure this one time. After all, in the end, I seem to have come out on top, as always.”

Quinella wore a broad smile, but Fanatio looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “I wouldn’t exactly say that, your eminence.”

“No? Then what would you say?” Quinella had her suspicions about where this was going; she had felt the irregularity from the moment she spied the sword at Fanatio’s hip.

“A lot has changed in your absence. Alice revealed certain… truths to us, myself and the other integrity knights. And with no clear authority present, an emergency governing council was formed. One reason I’m here now is to inform you that…”

Fanatio’s voice died in her throat. Clearly, she was nervous about what she had to say.

* * *

“No, please do continue, this is so entertaining. What is this council? Are they actually trying to usurp my rule?” Quinella giggled at the last. For centuries there had been nothing close to a serious challenge to her position. And yet, right now she knew that she was critically vulnerable. But it was imperative that she hide her sudden weakness, even from Fanatio.

“It’s an emergency governing council of twelve members, while the precise structure of a new government is still being established. The council is comprised equally from 3 groups. The highest ranked priests from the axiom church, a noble representative from each of the 4 empires, and the most… capable among the Senate. Of those who could be saved.”

Quinella frowned. The nature of the Senate had been one of her greater evils. So those poor wretched souls had been discovered, and ‘saved’ to some degree? They had once been brilliant men and women, with superior skill in the sacred arts. If their humanity had been restored, it was bad news if they had been granted such positions, for they would certainly hold grudges against her.

It was her fault, of course. All the members of this ‘emergency governing council’ had been given significant authority by the pontifex herself - though any power those people had held was but an illusion; Quinella would never allow any authority that could possibly challenge her own. In her absence, it seemed that the integrity knights had paved the way for some motley crew of unqualified puppets to take charge. Damn! If only her knights had assumed custody of the realm themselves - particularly since they knew that she lived! There had to be more to the story.

“And what of you, and my other integrity knights?”

Fanatio sighed. “The fact is, we know everything now, your eminence. All the terrible things you have done. And we know about the piety modules. Still,” the knight offered a slight smile. “None of us harbour any strong resentment against you. But understand, we have new tasks now. Training a standing army, and safeguarding the council during this transitional period.”

“And what exactly is changing in this transitional period? I am the head of the axiom church, so forgive me if it sounds a little funny when you say that my own institutions have usurped my rule! Would you care to explain how that is possible?”

Fanatio continued in a rush. “The emergency governing council has dissolved the axiom church, and so I must inform you that you are no longer the pontifex. Or at least, the human empire no longer recognises any authority in the church of which you are the head of.”

Quinella was alarmed. That was a big step, but there was one problem with it. “Impossible! What of the taboo index? The very first chapter prevents disloyalty to the church!”

“Correct. But the main reason for dissolving the church was to abolish the taboo index.”

Quinella was rendered speechless. She wanted to scream about how ridiculous that was - all human subjects in her empire were indoctrinated with those laws from the youngest age possible. They could not easily break them. However, if those pitiful souls that comprised the senate had finally been relieved of their endless labour of searching for those who broke the taboos… if there was nobody to enforce the taboo index, and more, if this council had spread the word that the taboo index was no longer in effect… what if it were possible?

She felt her anger fast reaching boiling point. “Don’t you fools understand how necessary those laws are for the happiness and safety of our people, and indeed - the security of the empire?”

“But under the taboo index, nobody had true freedom. Instead, Imperial law is being refined and enforced, and a transparent justice system is being developed to address those who violate the laws. As for the security of the realm, I believe you are referring to the increasing threat of the Dark Territory. But you will see that even without your guidance, we are taking the threat more seriously than ever. Diplomatic negotiations are already under way. Hopefully it will not come to war.”

“Hmmf!” Quinella turned away with an upturned chin. Her pride was certainly intact, but Fanatio knew it would be shattered once she had heard everything she had to tell. “Negotiations? With those lawless men and foul beasts, those cruel and evil heretics?” Then, she burst out laughing. It was a forced laugh to emphasise her point. “How terribly comical, vice commander!” she looked Fanatio again in the eye, her normally angelic face twisted by her fury.

If the knight was at all shaken by Quinella’s swift dismissal of their desperate efforts to protect the empire in her absence, she didn’t show it. “Admittedly, from what I hear, the negotiations are not going particularly well. We are also preparing for the worst, just in case. The integrity knights are training a sizable army, using weapons and armour from the great store in this very cathedral.”

“Do you think so? Well, I have returned alive, so this little fantasy is over. I’m still Administrator, and I’m going to disband this pitiful little 'council', and reinstate the axiom church _and_ the taboo index. The order of integrity knights will continue to serve me, and _I_ will continue to protect my empires from the Dark Territory”.

“I’m afraid… that isn’t going to happen, your eminence.”

That was enough. Now, Quinella was livid. “Oh? Who do you think you are talking to?” She tried to speak calmly, but her eyebrow was twitching as it had during her earlier moment of embarrassment. “If my will is not obeyed from my words, then it is obeyed by force!”

“But that’s the problem, your eminence. Can you not tell? That something is wrong?”

“Heh?” Quinella feigned ignorance, but the comment had made her heart sink. If her worst fears were realised, then it was likely that everybody already knew of her vulnerability. But what choice did she have but to make bluffs about her powers? Quinella was assuming that the irregularity in her system control authority was something she would investigate and overcome shortly after Fanatio left. After all, she had a tenacity to find solutions to her problems, no matter the scale. It was one of her defining qualities. She was the ruler of all, she was Administrator, and she would not be bested by a mere computer glitch!

“I think you had better check your Stacia Window,” Fanatio clarified. “There seems to have been a fundamental change since you fell unconscious.”

* * *

_Damn!_

Quinella had planned to do exactly that - the very moment she was alone again. She hadn’t wanted to share such information with her enemies. To a degree, that now seemed to include even Fanatio Synthesis Two. The problem was, that one could check any other person’s status at any time, using their own Stacia Window. Accessing the heads up display was considered a basic sacred art, but it ought to have been humankind’s clue that there was something off about their reality. Quinella alone knew the truth, but that was of no help now.

That they had checked her status while she was unconscious _was_ a tad unexpected. Though easy enough to do, viewing another person's authority levels was socially unacceptable. It was considered very private information, and to take such a liberty was as about as improper as a teacher peeping under a school girl's skirt. Quinella frowned. They must _really_ distrust her as an enemy to have intruded upon her in this way!

So… _she_ was the only one who was still in the dark, still in denial of her vastly reduced position. The only logical thing to do was to check right now, just as Fanatio had suggested. And Quinella was certainly a logical person, though her finger was shaking as she traced the familiar ‘S’ shape into the air in front of her.

“Ho… oh!” Quinella gasped, but then had no words, and her lips trembled as she took in what she was seeing. Her worst fears were indeed realised. She had a new unit id, ‘NNE1-7763’. Her Durability was 4239, as it was before recent events (greater than any other being within her empire, even her highest ranked integrity knights). But her ‘Object Control Authority’ and ‘System Control Authority’ were one and zero respectively, just as the console log had indicated. Having high life points was not going to be much benefit to her if she had no means to fight!

“R-ridiculous!” she managed to stammer at last. What was the point of having been sent back in a new body, if her life’s work - her mastery of the sacred arts - was taken away from her? She had just learned that the church that she had built to govern all her subjects had been dismantled. Was she really going to be powerless to do anything about it?!

Quinella tried to remain calm, despite that she would have preferred to scream loudly enough that all 4 empires might appreciate her discontent. “When I turned ten years old, I was bestowed the calling of ‘sacred arts research’ - a task that would never again be assigned to another. But even on that day, even before I began my great undertaking, my authority was higher than this! Even a new infant has higher authority than I, the ruler of this whole disgusting realm! How can this be possible? Fanatio Synthesis Two! Tell me this is a bad joke!”

The knight sighed sadly. She had her orders, and, while it was actually convenient that Quinella had been rendered harmless, it was still a terrible thing for a warrior - to witness such an immense power vanish without clear reason. No, there was always a reason. Certainly, although what had happened to Quinella could not be understood, the basic cause for her being stripped of her powers was obvious. “This must be the price of your reincarnation, Quinella. I am sorry.”

The former pontifex was too distraught to react to Fanatio’s use of her birth name. Actually, she understood the real reason well enough - but it was truly a bitter pill to swallow. Long ago, she had assigned herself the maximum possible control authority values. According to the console log, those values had failed a validation check, and she needn’t understand a great deal of computer programming to recognise the problem in the code. The nature of the glitch was apparent in the log.

The validation had been checking for an authority level ‘less than’ the maximum value. Her account’s authority levels had been ‘exactly equal to’ that maximum. By definition, the maximum values should have been valid! In other words, there was a bug in the system and she was likely the first to ever be affected by it.

“Curses,” she hissed between clenched teeth. If only she had set her values to even 1 insignificant point less! She cursed whatever programmer in the world beyond had not tested his work adequately, but she also knew that, more than anything else, it was her own greed and vanity to blame for her predicament.

The missing control authority was devastating, but... since the console log had proven true so far, there was an even greater problem. The ‘default profiles’ for the control authorities sounded like they would not be able to increase by the usual methods of rigorous training, and the taking of other lives.

She re-checked the transcription of the log, the part about the increase methods. For object control, her new ‘increase method’ was 'CONST_VAL'. Why? Probably, she figured, because alphabetically, that string would be ordered before 'HUMAN_DEFAULT', which she knew to be the ‘increase method’ that every person was born with. Again, this was the result of lazy, poorly tested software development. And the implications to her would be devastating. In the system, 'const' indicates a fixed value that can only be changed by recompiling the entire codebase, which could not be done from the inside. It was therefore hopeless. Her object control authority would never again increase!

The situation with her system control authority wasn’t much better. The value was zero, and the new ‘increase method’ was unfamiliar to her. 'ADDED_GENETICS'. Not even among her more advanced experiments had she found an avenue for changing genetic information among humans. As the genome was all simulated, there might be a way from the outside of the system. But not even Quinella could do such a thing from the inside - not even when she had maximum authority levels and plenty of time and test subjects.

So, if she needed to crack that great scientific frontier in order to experience any kind of levelling up, she could probably just give up now! If her new body did not have the means to advance - not even at the same rate that the lowliest peasant enjoyed… if, even if she resigned herself to kiss goodbye to centuries of mastery of her art, and start her training from scratch, if even then…

It was unthinkable! But it was a harsh reality she was somehow going to have to come to terms with. She considered her cruel new position in this world, even as she had been ready to ascend from it entirely. With a system control authority of 0, she would never be able to make a system call - ironic, seeming as though she had been the one to develop the phenomenon from a young age. Her pioneering of control over the various elements had been the basis for her rise to power.

And of course, she alone had discovered the secret of the full command list, including the world’s best kept secret - a command that had set her own system control authority to the maximum value. She remembered them all, including that most crucial one. However, without any system control authority to start from, she simply and absolutely could not use any of them! Quinella could have laughed. She alone had enjoyed maximum authority for centuries, and now she would be the first human to suffer the disgrace of being effectively blocked out of the system entirely!

And having an Object Control Authority of just 1 added terrible insult to grievous injury. It allowed her to interact with the basic objects in the world around her. Clothing, furniture, cutlery - these kinds of things typically had a priority level of 1. But she would not be able to use anything with complexity, or that was considered to require skill.

For example, she would not be able to wield even a wooden practise sword of the lowest priority level. She wouldn’t even be able to use common tools like an axe for chopping wood, or a broom for sweeping. Not that she had any interest in such things, but the point was, her new body - despite being perfectly formed and as gorgeous and durable as ever - was worthless in every practical sense she could think of.

* * *

A tear of self pity rolled down Quinella’s cheek, and the warm wetness of it shocked her and caused both her eyes to produce more of the humiliating secretion. “Is it possible… are you still loyal to me, Fanatio. You’ve confirmed my weakness now. Are you here to help me?”

How dearly Fanatio wanted to smile at her, and confirm her loyalty, and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But telling a mistruth had never been one of her strongpoints.

“Well, you might say that I’m here to help you through the times to come. But I now answer to the governing council, and there have been, umm… decisions made… regarding the former pontifex.”

Her words carried a heavy feeling of foreboding, but Quinella had a final idea to save herself. She needed access to her console. Without object control authority, she could not summon the devices that were concealed beneath the floor, such as the console and the elevator. But, if someone else were to call up her console, operating it would be a simple enough task for her. “I just had a thought, Fanatio. It seems that those who rebelled against me are being treated favourably, correct?”

“Well, yes, your eminence. The first action of the council was to officially clear them of any wrongdoing for opposing the axiom church, the integrity knight-”

“But you’re only speaking of Alice, since I know that, ah, what was his name… Eugeo. Such a promising boy. Such a shame he didn’t survive. Did you know that I had offered him a place among the integrity knights?”

Fanatio had to bite her tongue. She could tell that Quinella was desperately trying to regain some favour, but it was not like she could approve of granting such an honour as knighthood to a man who had openly rebelled against them. It didn’t matter that Eugeo might now be considered a martyr after his death - that their beloved pontifex had honoured him at that time… it was difficult for her to understand.

Quinella sensed Fanatio’s distaste for that angle, so she switched tact. “But this other, irregular unit. Kirito. You said that he was unconscious too?”

“Well, not exactly. He is alive and he eats and he drinks, but he cannot walk or speak. Something is wrong with his mind. Nobody has been able to work it out, and Alice has made it her personal duty to care for him. She has since taken a leave of absence to oversee his rehabilitation in the countryside.”

“Oh, that is so sad. Such an ill-fitting reward for the two heroes who destroyed my church.” Quinella failed to hide her contempt as she all but spat out the words. No, she had to do better than that. There was but one thing she needed from the knight who stood before her, so she needed to choose her words carefully right now.

“But, Fanatio. You said that Kirito was struck down when he attempted to operate my console. I’m certain I could help, if you would be so kind as to cut away some of this disgusting carpet and summon it for me? I think you must understand that I alone can operate it, perhaps I can help this… _young hero._

“You know, as a gesture of my good will. And to prove that there will always be problems that only your Administrator can solve.” She said the last with a facetious wink of her eye. An attempt at friendliness, but her implied intention was a flat faced lie. She had no reason to think that the console could help Kirito, and no desire to do anything for that boy even if she could.

“Forgive me, your eminence, but that will not be possible.”

“Hawh? Am I still considered a threat then? Even when I just want to help?”

“The council decided to destroy the machine. With you unconscious, the machine stayed there, waiting for somebody else to touch it. It was concluded to be dangerous, and so it was completely destroyed. Personally, I felt the decision should have at least waited until you could have been questioned about it.”

“I see, then I guess it can’t be helped.” It had been a longshot, but Quinella’s options would have been a whole lot better if she had been able to regain access to her link to the world beyond their world, and her contact there. In fact, she should have, in theory, been able to attempt the ascension again. No control authority was required; she needed only to login and retry the last command. But naturally her enemies here, in their pettiness, had managed to rob her of her well deserved escape!

And, unfortunately, that had been her only out. Regardless of what creative doom the usurpers may have dreamed up for her, she didn’t see any point to her continued existence. Miraculous as her resurrection was, for Quinella - of all people who had ever lived on this world - for Quinella, in particular - to linger on without the very control arts she herself had discovered? It was devastating, and too much for her to bear.

At last she whispered, “I don’t want to live.” Certainly she was emotional, but as the words popped out, they felt true enough to her. In fact, to utter them was somewhat liberating. It was as if giving up her life was the only power she had left.

* * *

“Y-your eminence?”

“I’m sure you’re here to break it to me that I’m to be executed anyway! I don’t know why I’ve been kept alive this long - probably so it could be done publicly to complete my humiliation.” Quinella’s voice raised to a dramatic scream. “But I don’t even care anymore! I should be dead anyway, so slay me already! Please, if you still have any love for me, do it.

“Do it yourself, Fanatio. I know my durability won’t allow me to die easily. But you possess the Heaven Piercing Sword, and your perfect weapon control art! So let me go. I want to be remembered and loved and feared as I was. Please, don’t allow anybody else to see me this way!”

Quinella’s voice was tarnished with sobbing throughout her tirade, and she was panting heavily afterwards. Fanatio was finally able to get a word in, though she barely knew what she could even say. “That’s not… no decision has been made to execute you. In fact, as part of abolishing the Taboo Index, execution is no longer necessary. The new judicial system does not include it as a penalty.”

“I said I don’t want to live! I can’t even follow my calling, but you expect me to reside among the ignorant cattle of this world? Don’t make me laugh! I alone discovered the secret to ascend from this prison, but right at the end I lost! I can’t stand it! It was right that I disappeared, so why was I returned like this?

“Don’t you see? My reincarnation was nothing more than a rogue subroutine that was triggered by an invalid unit state! And that it couldn’t restore me properly proves that it was in error! I didn’t ask for this! So finish the job already! If you’re worried about this pitiful new council, just tell them I still had some of my powers and that I attacked you first!”

Fanatio could no longer look her former pontifex in her tear filled eyes, she pitied her so. The knight’s face was downcast and to the side, and the misery in her expression alone said that the worst news was yet to come. She had underestimated the former ruler’s vanity - had not expected that she would choose death rather than a life without her immense powers and position of absolute authority. In that case, the fate she was about to unveil was all the more cruel. But one had to perform one’s duty, no matter how unpleasant it may be.

“What is it? Tell me already!” Quinella’s outburst caused the welling tears to slide down her face. Had Fanatio even heard of the pontifex been capable of such emotion? It was possible she had not cried in centuries!

“I... can’t…”

Quinella sighed from frustration, before closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Her response had been emotional; she didn’t _really_ want to let go of her life. Just because she couldn’t think of a solution now, didn’t mean one couldn’t exist. “Actually, I’m still thirsty. Can I at least trouble you for one last cup?” If her new body was truly going to rely on food and water again, then it wasn’t surprising that she would have a killer thirst after five weeks of unconsciousness.

Fanatio managed to smile, if just slightly. “Of course, just leave it to me.” She seemed delighted to perform the trivial service to her former pontifex, but Quinella was struck with the probability that such gestures were probably approaching the limit of the assistance she could expect.

The water arrived in short order. It was the fourth time the large goblet had been filled, and Quinella hastily raised it to her lips. She was clumsy amidst her distress, and she spilled some down the front of her nightshirt, causing it to cling to her pale skin and turn transparent. She ignored her mishap and drank quietly as Fanatio produced another sheath of paper from her tunic pocket. “I will read you the judgement now,” she said, though her discomfort was clear upon her face.

But what could be so bad, that she couldn’t even relate it in her own words? Quinella had suspected they might have planned on burning her to death, just as Chudelkin had unwittingly destroyed her original body. It was therefore a proven method, but with her off-the-chart life points, such a death would be slow and agonising, which would surely satiate those who fostered personal hatreds towards her.

That should have been the worst case scenario that her enemies might have dreamed up. But Fanatio had already ruled out execution, so what was it? Fanatio cleared her throat, obviously dreading reading from the parchment. What could be _so_ bad?! Despite her encouragement to Fanatio to get to the point, Quinella was actually suitably terrified. She sat and now listened quietly. She squeezed the empty cup in her hand tightly, and waited.

* * *

“The judgement from the council reads as follows.

“Quinella, who calls herself Administrator, who is also the pontifex of the axiom church, and former ruler of the 4 human empires. The emergency governing council has determined your guilt in heinous abuse of your ruling powers, of extreme tyranny, and crimes against humanity spanning numerous generations. It is now understood that the taboo index that you have forcibly indoctrinated into your people was designed primarily to protect your own position of power, while oppressing the freedoms of every other person in the realm.

“It is commonly understood that those who violate even the most trivial of these laws are brought to the Central Cathedral and put to death. However, it is now clear that many of these people have been exposed to vile and forbidden experiments at your very hands. Experiments that have - and only after inflicting untold suffering - led to you developing ultimate weapons with which to protect yourself. You have spread a lie that the integrity knights are superior beings summoned from the heavens, but the truth is that they are the result of an inhumane process you have developed called the synthesis ritual.

“We will now begin the accounts of recent crimes from reliable living witnesses.

“Alice Zuberg, now also known as Alice Synthesis Thirty, has provided a detailed report of a great, terrible weapon you built with the premise of protecting the empire. However, using matter conversion arts to transform three hundred citizens into bladed weapons is a humanitarian disaster that has seen no equal in history. Considering that your people would willingly take up arms had you permitted a standing army, the council can only conclude that you chose such a deplorable alternative in the interest of preserving your absolute control.

“All four surviving senators whose memories could be restored confirm that it was the pontifex herself who sought them out for their superior skill in the sacred arts, and then tricked them into becoming your enforcers of the taboo index. You confined each into a sinister capsule of your design, intended to take away their dignity and suppress their free will. These people were forced to slave away night and day as an insidious surveillance system - all so that you could further tighten your stranglehold on your people and prevent any meaningful progression of society.

“Integrity knights Linel Synthesis Twenty-eight and Fizel Synthesis Twenty-nine testify being given a most perverse calling by the pontifex herself. At just 5 years of age, they were among thirty children forced to fight and kill each other. Worse, you used the resulting corpses in despicable resurrection experiments, giving the murdered children unnatural reanimation, but only so that they could repeat the process over and over. And as the resurrection experiments failed and the terrible abominations were produced-"

Fanatio looked up from the papers, and, seeing the state the woman on the bed was in, was forced to pause her reading. Quinella was sitting with her face rocking violently into her knees that she drew tight against her body. She was shaking and muttering something over and over. Fanatio stepped closer until she could hear her distressed ramblings. “It wasn’t me, it wasn’t me, it wasn’t me-”

* * *

Quinella had awoken disoriented and confused. Since, she had struggled to recall her most recent memories, conversed extensively with Fanatio, she had read and comprehended a complex document, and had repeatedly fuelled her body with water. As she did these things, her brain, which had been protected in an extended period of dormancy, was becoming fully functional.

Before hearing the council’s ‘judgement’, she had been so preoccupied with the loss of her control authorities, she had overlooked the most important change of all with her reincarnation. Before today, she had harboured no sense of guilt for any of her atrocities. She perceived, she acted, and she never saw reason to second guess herself on any of it.

But in the present, as Fanatio read out the terrible catalogue, Quinella recognised her own evil for the very first time - and her abhorrence to it was enough to induce instant nausea. She had been wrong - vile, deranged, irredeemably damaged… and yet, something had fundamentally changed in her. She had awoken this afternoon, and though she had not realised it at first, she was most certainly an entirely different person. And she knew what it was. It had been right there in the console log.

> _Preparing lightcube neural network for Deepscan and re-training operation. Imperative: reset weighting on all paths to neurons tagged CardinalSystem.PrimeDirective (‘Preservation of Order’)._

The terminology in those words may have been beyond comprehension for any person in their world - however, Quinella understood the meaning well enough now. Or rather, she _felt_ the meaning. Her first hint should have been when she awoke and desperately needed to take water into her body, and, similarly, the sudden appetite she had - though she was yet to satiate the latter. Then, there had been her uncharacteristic sense of modesty for her private areas. But, most important of all were the emotions, and the tears. The cause for all of these things was one and the same, and it was also the reason she was now exposed to the unbearable weight of her many sins.

Quinella had regained her humanity.

“It wasn’t me.” For nearly 300 years, her sole purpose and singular desire had been to maintain all aspects of human civilisation exactly as it was - neither advancing nor declining. But as she even briefly reflected on it now, such a thing hardly seemed important at all. It had been the Cardinal System.

After discovering the full list of system commands, cheating death and restoring her youthful beauty had not been enough for her. She had sought to steal the administrative powers of the Cardinal System itself. And though she had been successful, she had got more than she bargained for. She had inherited the primary purpose and absolute ruthlessness of the program, and had executed that purpose as best as she could.

Unfortunately, the directive ‘Preservation of Order’, as interpreted by a person living in the world, had borne very different results compared to what the original Cardinal System was capable of.

But at last, the original order of things was being gradually restored, and this had begun with the slow, ground-up eradication of the Cardinal program from the immense artificial neural network that was essentially Quinella. It had taken several weeks of constant processing from a quantum supercomputer, during which time the woman had slept without any awareness that her brain was being forcibly re-wired. And now, she understood.

Now, she recalled the atrocities of her past life as if awaking from a lucid dream. An eternal nightmare where her representation had acted autonomously and outside of her control. To take responsibility for it all was too much for a human soul - or an artificial fluctlight - to bear. Even as Quinella wept miserably into a cushion that she held between her knees, her mind was reeling to find a way to protect itself from so many terrible allegations.

_It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me!_

* * *

“Your eminence? I’m afraid I must continue.”

Finally, Quinella lifted her face towards the sound, and blinked away fresh tears. “P-please, no more. I remember everything.”

“I’m glad, I… I’m having trouble reading any more of this myself. It just doesn’t feel possible - I mean, not all of it, surely. Your eminence, you kept saying something there. Are you denying responsibility for these things?”

“That’s…” But Quinella’s voice trailed off. Despite the torrent of miserable recollections threatening to rip her mind asunder, she did not feel responsible. Quinella was still Quinella - so very entitled, so unable to do any wrong. In her eyes, every other soul in the world had little more importance than an insect. And now, on the day of her reckoning, she was not responsible. If anything, she was just another victim of the flawed, experimental technology that governed their existence.

But what could she say? Who else had knowledge of the true nature of their world? Would she have them all believe that for centuries of rule, she had been possessed by a higher power, something akin to the dark God Vecta? There must have been many who were baying for her blood. Could she honestly expect the world to accept such a convenient excuse and forgive her?

Quinella was many things, but she was not stupid. As it was, she couldn’t think of anything useful to say to Fanatio in her defence.

“I’m different now, Fanatio. I know I only just awoke this way, but I already know things could never be the same again. Even if I were to have my powers restored.”

“Oh,” Fanatio looked at her with interest. With hope, even. “That’s good, but still, I don’t think-”

“Yes I know! The charges are too many and too terrible. Do not make me listen to anymore of these ‘testimonies’, Fanatio Synthesis Two. I admit it’s all true, so just skip it all!”

“Very well. Then I will proceed to the sentencing.” Fanatio turned over several pages of the document, and Quinella paled. So there would be no trial then… no chance for her to charm her accusers and temper the anger against her. Karma was indeed a bitch; similarly, she had not once granted a fair trial to any person who had ever broken her taboo index.

“Lady Quinella, By your own laws these crimes have earned you death many times over. However, the axiom church has been dismantled, and new, fairer laws and freedoms now govern the human empire. As such, it has been decided that the peace of death is incompatible with the magnitude of your crimes, and that you must continue to live and compensate those who suffered under your tyranny. How you might even begin to atone for your sins has been given much consideration, and the solution is now decided.

“As you mis-used your power and resources for your own vanity, so now will the fruits of your extravagances - your eternal youth and beauty, indeed your very sexuality as a woman - be returned back to the people. Every person in your former empires - even down to the most under-privileged citizen - will be granted sexual rights to your body, and you will suffer through every violation without any right of refusal. This-”

She was cut short when Quinella suddenly burst out laughing. When you’ve lived as long as the former ruler, it’s not often you hear something completely original and absurd. And indeed what utter absurdity this was! The human empires were a civilisation of dignity, and what Fanatio just read out made no sense. Someone was having quite the joke with her! The knight, however, looked troubled, and finished her reading in a rush.

“This will take place on a once-per-day basis, with the person to administer your punishment selected by way of lottery from a pool of willing participants. Let your one solace be that you will be well kept, your physical safety guaranteed, even though you may be demeaned to the point of wishing for death. Accept this fair judgement, lady Quinella, who calls herself Administrator, and suffer your humiliation each day for the rest of your life, no matter how unnaturally long that may be.”

* * *

“Eh- what?” Quinella regarded Fanatio with suspicion. She had finished reading, and there was nothing else there - not imprisonment, writing letters of apology, no conventional corporal punishments… just this nonsense about getting fucked by random members of the populace. So they were for real - but how? This new council had come up with this?

Quinella thought about what, or whom, that actually meant. Some high ranking nobles, priests of the church, and members of the senate. She bit her lip. With the exception of her priests, the others may just be capable of something like this. The former senators must loathe her for what she had reduced them to. But the nobles should have loved her - they had always been the real winners in her society, and appreciated a great many privileges... 

“Oh,” that was it, though. The nobles of the empires were known for pursuing their own fancies, and in some cases that meant satisfying sexual tastes that would be generally considered quite deviant. In short - many of them were perverts. And the higher the class of nobility, the more adventurous their taste, and the bolder their actions.

And this ‘council’ included the highest ranking nobles from across the empires. Ridiculous! How could such people be fit for rule? Quinella grinded her teeth in her distaste. She too was technically a noble, but back in her young years, that didn’t quite entail the same thing. Without the taboo index that granted noblemen authority over those beneath them, the kind of perversions that were present today just didn’t exist. As Administrator, she had turned a blind eye to the corruption in the nobility, mostly because they managed to fit their activities around the taboo index, without technically violating it.

“Fanatio, you know this is laughable, don’t you? Some noble fools on that council drank too much wine and came up with this nonsense to suit their own degeneracy. The priests of the axiom church are on the council too, did you not say? They would never let this travesty pass!”

“It is my understanding, your eminence, that your former priests did indeed oppose many… ideas that the other members came up with. But the council works by a system of 75% majority agreement, and the priests were too few to secure you the minimum penalty that was being considered.”

“Hawh, and what was that, just out of curiosity?”

“They wanted your knowledge and experience to serve as advisory to the council. To grant you ownership of the upper floors of this cathedral, and the freedom to travel to other places with proper approval and escort. I’m sorry to say, your eminence, that this proposition was too unpopular with the other members to have succeeded. The former senators had a few different propositions, but they were all variations of the same thing. To see you physically tortured for as long as your durability could withstand.”

“Then the noble’s suggestion,” Quinella ventured.

“Yes. They did not even show the same kind of passion on the matter as the others, and, as you say, their notion of ‘return her body to the people’ was submitted as something of a joke. But when it came to deliberations, it actually became the middle ground between the other extreme views. Ultimately, it was the only proposition that was able to achieve majority agreement.”

Quinella stared at her in disbelief. So, it was really true, then. They were going to send men here to defile her body - to _rape_ her! She immediately vowed to never submit to this mockery of justice. It simply must not be.

“And how long before this comes to pass? I will think of something, and to assist me you could-”

“-I don’t think you understand, your eminence. My role here is to ensure that things proceed in an acceptable fashion, without undue violence. There’s nothing I can do to rescue you from this fate. And I’m sorry to say, the first… visit… was to begin promptly upon you regaining consciousness.”

“Wha?-” As if on queue, the seamless elevator several meters from the bed whirred into life, and descended to the 99th floor. It served only to provide access between the top two floors - the only access. For it to be moving, that could only mean that somebody had summoned it from below.

“I was required to send a notification as soon as you awoke. I’m so… forgive me.”

* * *

There was silence except for the low whir of the elevator, until it stopped briefly. Then, the whirring again, as the machine began its return journey up. Some other person - a man, it would seem - was about to emerge into the room. In a panic, Quinella all but leapt out of the bed in the direction of Fanatio. She hoped to hide behind the knight and her mighty Heaven Piercing Sword, but she had yet to exercise her legs, and like a new-born foal she stumbled and fell to the ground.

Her terror surrounding the imminent ‘visitor’ trumped her pride, and she crawled behind Fanatio as a frightened child seeks refuge behind a parent. It was an extremely awkward moment for both women, but this peaceful interlude; their brief period of normalcy together - it was over.

Both women stared at the circular opening in the floor. The elevator would return in a matter of moments.


	2. Subjugation

The circular platform lowered until it came to rest before his feet. In all his 41 years, Barus had never felt so out of place, or so incredibly nervous. He was the blacksmith of his village; a craftsman in his own right. But never had he seen something like this. What kind of technology - no - it had to be the sacred arts that powered the device. But if that was the case, who was making the incantation?

The nun who had escorted him to the 99th floor nodded curtly, and he gingerly stepped on, and for better or worse, the platform detected it’s payload and automatically began the return trip upwards.

Barus had known about this day for some time, ever since his name was the first drawn for the task of ‘punishing the former pontifex’. It had been decided that _he_ would be the first to visit her chamber, but he couldn't decide how he felt about his 'luck'. Why was it that he felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter?

For the last 2 weeks he had been put up in luxurious accommodations. _Isolated,_ more like it. And he had spent much of that time wondering if this day would actually come. Would the pontifex ever awake from her coma? Would they really throw him into a room with her and expect him to… _take_ her? Sexually? Was he truly going to have the chance to enjoy some human intimacy after 10 years of misery and loneliness? Did he dare to hope to see justice done, and to quench his own, personal thirst for vengeance?

He had climbed the various stairs and elevators to arrive at this strange, sterile looking room on the 99th floor of the architectural wonder that was the Central Cathedral. Even on approach to the capital, he had gawked at the glass-like tower that literally disappeared up in the clouds. It had been the headquarters of the axiom church, and it's construction may be the single greatest achievement of human civilisation. But now that the church had been officially disbanded, well, exactly what grand purpose would the Central Cathedral continue to serve?

There were no windows on the 99th floor, and he tried to comprehend that he was standing in a place higher than the clouds of the sky. It didn’t feel real - and even less so for the purpose of his visit. Well, Barus considered, the moment of truth approaches. Suddenly he felt overwhelmingly giddy; lightheaded. He had to plant his feet firmly apart to ensure he didn’t topple right off the rising elevator, and he searched deeply for the courage to face this situation head on. After all, he _had_ volunteered for this by his own free will.

Yes, he did well to remind himself that he had wanted this from the moment that word of the verdict had reached his village. And he had desired to be with a woman ever since he had lost his dear wife so long ago. Certainly nobody could ever replace the love of his life. But still, this person - the pontifex of the axiom church - it was said that she was the most beautiful woman in the 4 empires!

But, also the oldest? Perhaps she had been a stunner when she was young? Or was it all just rumours born from reverence to the one who mysteriously ruled all, but who never showed herself publicly? Suffice to say, she was one of the great enigmas of their world. And he was about to learn the truth first-hand.

The platform came to rest in a huge, circular room, and no less than 10 metres above him spanned a grand dome of glass and decoration worthy of the greatest cathedral in the world. Or, at least, it had been. He could see numerous patches where broken glass had been replaced with temporary painted timbers. The furniture towards the middle of the room was of quality, but looked tiny amidst such a ludicrously sized space. This penthouse could have fairly served as an entire church in itself. But, there was a lounge, a dressing area, and a grand bed decorated in purple and gold trappings, and… _two_ female figures. They were completely still, and regarded the intruder silently.

Front most, there stood a regal looking woman of dark hair and copper coloured eyes - most likely from the Eastabarieth Empire. She was handsomely proportioned and strikingly attractive. If he was here to be with her, then he would have no complaints. But wait - there was a sword at her hip of a quality he had never seen the likes of, and suddenly he had a feeling that she was incredibly dangerous. Given the importance of where he was and who he expected to find here, there was only one likelihood. The woman was surely one of the mighty integrity knights!

He couldn't see much of the figure hiding behind her, but he took her for a child, probably a handmaiden to the pontifex. She sat with her face downcast, hooded by a fine silver blanket that masked her body. No doubt, she was nervous about his sudden intrusion, or even very frightened. It was understandable. He was a large man, and the children of his village were afraid of him - was it because he had missed the chance to sire offspring of his own?

Barus looked about for any other presence, specifically, his partner in this bizarre rendezvous - the pontifex herself. But, seeing nobody else, he decided to break the awkward silence. "Hi, uh, I mean... good afternoon, my lady knight. I am called Barus, I uh, hope I was expected."

“Yes,” the woman replied. “I am Fanatio Synthesis Two, and I’ll be acting as witness and chaperone.” At the last, the demure figure behind her put an unsteady hand on the knight’s hip, and slowly rose to her feet. The silken blanket started to fall apart to reveal her form, though for the moment she remained mostly hidden from view. But perhaps his awkward manner had put the girl at ease?

Fanatio continued, “and may I present her eminence; well - was - the pontifex of the axiom church. Former ruler of the 4 human empires.” The knight took a step to the side, exposing the figure who stood behind her.

Barus' heart surely stopped in his chest. The girl was actually a young woman, and she was beyond beautiful. She carried no blanket as he had at first thought, but in fact her hair was a glimmering silver fountain that cascaded both in front of her body, and down her back, all the way to her ankles. She was showing no small amount of skin, and it was like the purest fresh milk, free of any blemish or sign of age. She had to be less than 20 years old! Was he supposed to believe that this youthful _girl_ was the same person who had ruled for as long as his own family history could recall?

Looking upon the deposed monarch, there was much to take in. Her appearance was enough to overwhelm a man; it knocked any thought out of his head and for a time he couldn’t have composed a legible sentence if his life depended on it. She had a rounded, girlish face with a pointed chin. A small mouth framed by delicate looking lips, and a cute button-like nose. Her long, dark lashes were something of a stark contrast to her silver hair.

Her eyes were large and softened by recent tears, but the colour was a rarity he hadn’t known existed. They were a sparkling violet - no wait, only the left eye was? Then Barus realised that her pupils were actually silver - much like her hair - but highly reflective, so that the violet he saw in one was actually due to the huge drapes hanging from the oversized bed.

She regarded him with intense suspicion, and he didn’t blame her. He tried to convince himself not to feel ashamed of his purpose here, and that it was ok to let his eyes wander over her glorious figure.

The simple white nightshirt she wore may have hid the curve of her waist, but it hugged close to her chest, and the neckline was more revealing than what any decent woman would dare to present herself publicly in.

For some reason it was partly wet, and clung to her like a second skin. One of her breasts shone through the thin cotton, an erotic sight that took much away from her mystery. Her breasts were any man’s dream, so wondrously full and rounded, and they sat high and proud on her body despite that her shift offered nothing in the way of support. It wasn’t that they were the largest he had ever seen - even the knight’s may have been bigger - but they certainly _looked_ large on the girl’s small, yet curvy frame.

The icing on the cake was the slight indentation of a nipple cresting into the damp, sheer material. He hadn’t seen a woman so scantily clad since he had been married, and he felt the onset of arousal beginning to win out over his nerves.

The pontifex’s shirt ended at her upper thigh, and the question of whether any underwear lay just an inch above the hem was just one of the curiosities of the moment that stoked flames into the long dormant furnace of his lust. Beneath that, her smooth, porcelain legs had the illusion of looking very long, when actually her thighs were just slim, her calves sinfully curved. Her feet were dainty and pointed; it wasn’t hard to imagine that many a subject would have happily prostrated himself before her for the chance to worship even her feet.

* * *

At first, Quinella had been undone by the threat of a man entering her chamber on such a premise. But as soon as she heard him speak, she had taken a hold of herself. He was nobody; about as inconsequential as an insect, and she was confident she could quash this matter by asserting some of her high-born authority. Well - that was the only card she had to play, though she was prepared to fight tooth and nail if it came to it.

“Commoner! I’m sure I can’t imagine what fairy tale you’ve heard that makes you think you can even look upon me as you are now. I’m in a good mood, so I’ll overlook such impudence. But begone hence! I have no use for your presence.”

* * *

Her voice was sophisticated, enchanting music, but her words were like poised daggers. Barus froze for a moment; the tongue lashing had at least been enough to snap him out of his smitten-boy stupor. He glanced briefly at Fanatio. The knight’s expression was unreadable, but at the very least she was not making a move to eject him from the penthouse.

He studied the pontifex with a more critical eye. Ten years had passed since his wife had been killed. Ten long, lonely years - without any pittance of justice. And this woman had created the taboo index that permitted such things to happen. He had once vowed no mercy, should he ever get his hands on the person most responsible for what happened.

The calmness in her expression was evidence of a mighty confidence that she would not be defied. She spoke strong words, but it was hard to take them seriously coming from such a cute, girlish mouth. There was no use denying that he was taken by her at first sight. He was entranced by her lovely face; titillated by curves that elevated her to the epitome of femininity. He wondered if he would have it in him to cause any real harm to such an impossibly gorgeous woman.

But, his duty today was to _fuck_ her. Yes, he could do that. Though, despite been granted a special privilege by the emergency governing council, despite his simmering animosity, the notion of _rape_ did not sit well with him. He still would have liked to have had her consent, but, just this once, he recognised something frightening within himself. A hostile kind of lust, an unsympathetic intent to go through with this act regardless of the girl’s cooperation. But it might not come to that, he assured himself. After all, she was surely aware of the punishment she had been sentenced to, and so she should accept him as the chosen instrument to deliver it.

_She probably just needs buttering up a little bit._

* * *

Barus strode towards Quinella with purpose, and she stiffened up when she realised her directive had been ignored. He was a well-kept man, and tall, and he appeared completely musclebound under his light, fresh tunic. If she had to fight him off, he would be a handful indeed! She decided to try and hold her ground, not yet ready to give up on her psychological approach.

“Are you mad? Or do you mean to entertain me by getting yourself dismembered by the _integrity knight_ by my side?” Fanatio had made her position clear enough. But perhaps _he_ didn’t quite know that. By making it sound as though he were risking his very life, she was testing his resolve.

The man did not stop, and he was now close enough that she could make out his features clearly. His face was on the large side, with a chiselled square jaw that was immaculately clean shaven. He was undeniably handsome, if a little weathered from a life of hard work of some sort. He had brown, wavy hair, and determined blue eyes that pierced her confidence. All of a sudden, she felt grossly underdressed, as if she were already naked before his stare.

In any case, Quinella was unimpressed by good looks. She needed to get a handle on the situation. Right now. “Very well,” she pointed an accusatory finger towards his chest. “Fanatio Synthesis Two, slice this-”

Her hand was seized by one much larger, and an unprecedented strength yanked her forward with such force that she collided into him chest-to-chest. “Oww!” The impact made her bosoms hurt. Yes - they hurt quite a lot! Why was that? Quinella stepped back from his embrace, but his grip shifted to her wrist and she couldn’t pull free entirely. She looked to the side at Fanatio, but his other hand found her face and turned her towards his own.

And then he kissed her full on the lips. “Mmf!” Quinella’s immediate protest was muted by the larger mouth that engulfed hers. Beyond that, she was dumbstruck. Never in her life had somebody dared! She had even inserted a specific law in the taboo index, that prevented kissing one on the lips whom one was not married to! And here she was locked in the intimate act. He held her by just one hand, the other he used to press lightly against the back of her head. His touch was relatively gentle, but her legs were still so wobbly that she wasn’t sure if she could escape even if she wrenched herself free.

His kiss became hot and needy, and she could smell recent soap on his skin. Apparently her cathedral had been quite the accommodating host, but no pleasant scent could make up for such blatant impertinence! The moment lingered on and on, and Quinella’s stomach filled with butterflies. No doubt the kiss was exciting. But she refused to approve of him, and she frantically sought a means to escape.

Surely if she were to _bite_ those big, fleshy, sensitive lips - that would be enough for him to release her. But she was afraid to do that. His hands were heavily calloused; he obviously had a labour intensive calling, and her instincts detected an abundance of reserve strength in him. In any case, biting just seemed so uncivilised. Evidently, Quinella wasn’t yet ready to resort to animalistic defence tactics.

The huge hand that still held her wrist moved down and behind her, and he pressed into her backside while simultaneously pinning her sword-arm safely away. Even through the fabric of her shirt, his hand felt disgusting and rough on her soft skin, and the indecent manhandling made Quinella livid.

* * *

The pontifex gave just the reaction he had hoped for when he ventured his hand down to her butt. “Ah-” she tried to scream in outrage, but as soon as she did, Barus slipped his tongue into her pretty little mouth, and immediately found its dancing partner. Though, for the girl’s part, it was her weak efforts to scream and turn away that put her tongue into range. Her silver eyes now sparkled with a fury he had never seen in a woman, and, as he stared at her, she stared right back, and those beautiful jewels took on a blue-ish hue as they reflected the colour of his own dilated pupils.

But what was really heating up his loins was the feel of the girl’s ass. He could tell just from this much contact, that she was indeed naked beneath her thin cotton slip. He still held her wrist between thumb and forefinger, but she never stopped wriggling. Her struggles caused him to constantly shift his grip, giving his fingers the opportunity to move all over the soft warmth of her rump, here and there catching her bare skin under her inadequately short dress.

Barus was quickly losing himself in his passion for the young woman, and he saw no reason to hold back. With both arms he held her close, and the way her warm body trembled in his clutches was just too precious. His senses were tuned in to every detail he could discern of his prey. Her hair was infinite strands of soft silk that caressed his cheek and soothed the calluses in his hand as he maintained his hold on the back of her head. The scent of her light sweating and tears told him she was afraid, but this only encouraged him further.

He had been without a woman for ten years; had forgotten how wonderful it was to be this close to one. And the pontifex was no ordinary woman. The very pores of her skin seemed to ooze with potent libido, and _he_ would be the first to consume her love. His own sex drive boiled with a decade of pent-up longing and need, and so he held her tighter; kissed her harder.

Perhaps it was just his arrogance, but he was sure she seemed to be kissing him back. He was finding her tongue here and there, even though she could have withdrawn it to the back of her mouth. And, the sounds she made? They might have been muted protests, but Barus convinced himself they were the whimpers of a girl submitting to the forceful attentions of a dashing example of the stronger sex.

He was acutely aware of the twin, warm mounds of her breasts against his chest, and he delighted in the feel of the soft valley of her belly as he poked into it through his trousers. He let go of her wrist so that he could slide his hand under the hem of her dress. He grabbed onto one generously sized buttock and squeezed hard.

* * *

That was the last straw for Quinella. That, and the inappropriate contact with his hardened manhood was enough to convince her of the precise nature of the trouble she was in. He had just released her arm, and, with his still reaching low, she was in a much improved position to fight him. Their mouths were still locked, and she was about done with tolerating his insolent tongue in her mouth.

She couldn’t see much, but she noticed he had just closed his eyes as he took pleasure in her. Her buttock was aflame with the shock of his indecent grasp. She slowly stretched her right arm out wide, and called upon as much strength as she could muster. She swung towards his face at full force, palm open to deliver the hardest sting to his cheek that she could manage under the circumstances.

There was an almighty slap that echoed throughout the huge chamber, and hot pain engulfed her palm where she made contact. It had been enough to dislodge his face from her own, and more. Barus stumbled backwards; he had been caught unawares enough to let her go! Quinella immediately jumped in the opposite direction, and then took a few more cautious steps away, not taking her eyes off her assailant.

The man grunted in pain, and put his hand to his mouth. When he pulled it away, she spied a little blood on his fingers. Quinella was afraid. She just wanted him to get his hands and mouth off her, but would her violence send him into a rage?

But wait - that would actually be perfect - since it would force Fanatio’s hand! She looked over at the knight, and noticed the corner of her mouth tilted in a slight smirk. Of course Fanatio Synthesis Two would approve of her attack. A full force, high risk strike against a superior opponent was something a warrior could appreciate.

“Hmmm, hmmm.” The murmur drew her attention back at Barus, and she saw that he too was grinning. “As expected of her eminence, the great pontifex of the axiom church. It’s a pity you wouldn’t protect the women among your people as fiercely as you defend your own virtue.”

"Don't mock me! The taboo index forbids-"

Barus laughed. “I know. Every child understands that kissing another on the lips outside of marriage is specifically forbidden by the taboo index. Damn you and your taboos, they already ruined my life! I don’t know which news was sweeter to my ears - that the taboo index was being abolished, or that the one who imposed them on us was going to be suitably punished for her crimes.”

His blue eyes bore into her, burning with cold intent. “Anyway, I’ve spent some time planning this - my very first taboo violation. It wasn't easy though! Every time I tried to imagine kissing you, it was like every fibre of my being screamed at me not to do it. But I knew _that_ is not instinct. _That_ is conditioning. So I practised it in my mind over and over, because my instinct tells me that I _should_ kiss a pretty girl if I have the chance. And I must say, my dear, it felt right in every way. So…" Barus cocked his head and smiled. "Was it just as good for you?”

“Bastard! You ill-bred swine!”

“And now that it’s done…” He looked at Fanatio. “Surely, it shouldn’t take more than an integrity knight to personally witness the crime, for justice to be served?”

“It’s as you say,” Fanatio replied simply. “The taboo index is abolished. I’m not to interfere unnecessarily, but let me warn you. Nowhere in my orders does it say I need to make your job easier. If she decides to fight you, it’s up to you to be man enough to handle things. But if you overstep your privileges and harm her, you will have my sword to answer to.”

* * *

“But of course, I would have it no other way,” he replied as if unphased by the threat. In truth, the knight's position made his job much harder. And his target knew it too - that she would be able to repel his advances by any means without any fear for trying, while his only options lay in restraining and overpowering her.

He was confident he would manage, but were he a lesser man, pitted against such a healthy and energetic girl, well… the easiest way to quell her resistance would be to stun her with a hard punch to the face or stomach. But apparently such bullying would earn a swift death from the blessed sword of an integrity knight! He turned his attention back to his opponent, and decided to calculate his next move with much more care than the last.

* * *

Quinella fell silent, and kept her eyes glued onto the man, awaiting his initiative. She was incredibly anxious. Fanatio’s words gave her hope, but without her sword or her powers, she wasn’t even sure how she should fight. She pondered how best to exploit the weak parts of such a large and strong man, and fell into her nervous habit of twirling a lock of hair that tended to fall in front of her face. She wasn’t even aware she was doing it, let alone how cute it made her look.

Barus did not pursue her immediately. With his first advance thwarted, it seemed he was content to speak for a while. “I need to tell you something, your eminence. And I want you to be quiet and listen."

She didn't like being told what to do, but she maintained her silence regardless. Any delay to his physical advance was more time for her to think of a strategy.

"Ten years ago, my wife regretfully caught the attention of the noble son of our local lord. He assaulted her in our home while I was working at the forge. He sought to take her body as I did to you just now, and, like you, she fought back. She managed to grab a makeshift weapon, and marred his cocky face up pretty bad. When I returned home, she told me everything, but we were afraid of what retaliation would follow.”

It was obvious enough where he was going with this. A standard case of abuse of power from the nobility, a small evil that she had tolerated. From her perspective, permitting the nobles a little more power than necessary kept them in strong support of the church.

“The men-at-arms came to our house the next morning and arrested her. She was taken to the town square where our lord and his wretched son awaited. I could only watch as she was judged for attacking a member of the noble household, and was to be put to death immediately. The son did it himself, because, even though killing is forbidden by the taboo index, there’s a convenient exception when it comes to ‘noble justice’.”

This was a common story, and Quinella had long since lost interest in hearing them. Today, she might have regained her humanity, but that her laws had some loopholes was nothing compared to some of her directly committed atrocities. She couldn’t deny her part in Barus' family tragedy, but surely the nobleman himself was the one to blame here. Anyway, this would be her angle. She needed to antagonise him further, make him lose his cool and become violent… and give Fanatio the reason she needed to cut him down for her.

“I see. You know, commoner, I used to listen to stories like this all the time, before they bored me so much I had my prime senator dismiss the cases without consideration. But I do recall my answer to those families, because the cause of the problem is always the same - as it was for your wife. If she wasn’t such a harlot, if she dressed properly and didn’t lead on the nobleman to try and get a free taste of his riches, she would still be alive today. Or perhaps the fault is with you. If you had been able to provide adequately for her-”

“My calling is blacksmith, and I had plenty of work to do. We had everything we needed and were happy.”

“Do you think so?” Apparently, she got more of a rise from him by attacking his ego than from insulting his dead wife. “Then maybe you just couldn’t please her when it counted, and she needed to take her affections elsewhere.” She put on her smuggest expression and waited for him to take the bait.

But, Barus just smiled again. That damn roguish smile - he simply was not quick to anger. Indeed, Quinella was the one who was beyond agitated. But when his reply came, much of her anger was replaced by apprehension. “You can find out for yourself, if I know how to please a woman and make good use of her affections.”

Barus gripped his tunic by the hem and lifted it up and over his head in one swift motion. Quinella’s eyes went wide to behold the man who had been set upon her. He was broad and bulky, with large arms and pectoral muscles, and she spied faint lines of strong abdominals under a small layer of middle-aged fat.

His skin was tanned and freckled all over, but what really stimulated Quinella’s interest was the scars. His body was a map of pain, almost deformed by the collection of small burn marks that littered his torso, chest and arms. He had no body hair save for in his armpits; the follicles had probably perished from so many burns. He had just told her that his calling was blacksmith, and for a second she reflected on the proof of the hardships of her people, whose social and technological progression had stagnated for centuries - and all because of her.

But any sympathy or admiration of his body evaporated when he initiated his next advance. This time, Quinella skipped away from him, moving around the bed in an effort to put some kind of obstacle between them. The man may have been many times her match in physical strength, but if she could make this a contest in agility, perhaps she would have an edge.

Barus’ smile did not diminish. “Are you going to make me chase you down?”

Quinella said nothing, and just focused on watching his feet, getting ready to pick a direction as soon as he did.

“Well, that’s not very dignified,” he teased. “But it sounds like fun to me.”

And then he took off in the opposite direction that Quinella had gone. His sudden speed surprised her, and he had already rounded one side of the bed before she managed to start moving back the way she had come. Quinella was a skilled swordswoman herself; light on her feet, she could easily change direction with minimal slow down. Despite her slow start, she calculated that she was able to keep ahead of her pursuer simply by turning efficiently at each corner post of the bed.

Barus, having failed to make ground on her after the first lap around the bed, growled in frustration and changed tact. He took a step back, and then launched himself on to the bed with such momentum that he needed only one quick bounce off his knees before he was clearing the other side. His apparent athleticism for a large man in his forties caught Quinella off guard and she panicked, deciding to change direction again in anticipation that he was lining himself up to intercept her current path.

But this was her undoing, for his reflexes were fast, and the reach of his arm was long. Although he came off the bed at the wrong trajectory to intercept her, he was able to reach far to the side, and swipe at the fleeing pontifex. His finger tips only barely grazed her skin, but they caught traction on something. The left shoulder strap of her shift! And even as Barus crashed all the way to the newly carpeted floor, he kept that small amount of purchase on his quarry, and the force of his fall was more than enough to snap the stitching that attached the strap to the front of the garment.

Quinella felt the kiss of air on her chest, and she squealed at the perverse attack on her modesty. Her singular article of clothing had only been in brief contact with the man’s fingertips, but that had been enough to make it lose 50% of it’s integrity, and it fell down to expose most of her left breast.

The last time she had faced adversaries, she had done so fully naked - and by choice - but there was a problem with that now. She had regained her long lost emotions, and she had pride enough to recoil when even Fanatio had seen her private areas. And with Barus chasing her with the most pure of dishonourable intentions, she could not stand to give him the satisfaction of seeing even her breast pop free. Quinella grabbed a hold of her shift, and pulled it up to cover herself.

* * *

Barus meanwhile had missed the moment of her exposure, but had spent those valuable seconds getting back to his feet. She was running with one hand on her top, elbow jutting out inefficiently to the side, and he observed that she had slowed down significantly. And like a predator recognising a weakness in its prey, he pounced with a surge of adrenalin, inspired by his overwhelming need to have this woman.

He caught up to her again in mere moments, and again he reached out for her, and pushed his hand through the silver curtain of silk that trailed behind her. This time, he got a better purchase on her body. His palm found her side, and, using just his forearm strength he shoved her in the direction of the bed. Quinella was sent off balance, and spent a comical moment flailing about in the air before falling backwards onto the dishevelled sheets.

Barus was already upon her. Her legs were bent over the edge of the mattress, and he imposed himself against them to pin her there. He lent over her, and again had the joy of seeing her close up. her large breasts heaved with her heavy breathing, her skin was wet with perspiration, and the smell of her panic lured him in closer.

She tried to slap him again; an action likely intended to cause harm, but to Barus it made her even more vivacious and appealing. He caught her hand easily, and then grabbed the other too - the one that still tried vainly to hold her shift in place. In one fluid motion he forced both her hands above her head, and then tasked just one of his to holding her there. The woman beneath him quieted a little and stopped her wriggling. She must have realised the futility of her resistance, unless perhaps she was saving her strength for a more opportune moment.

He loved that she was putting up a fight, and got a thrill from overpowering her so easily. He had played this game with his wife, but when he did, the squeals were playful and separated by giggles and laughter. And once he had her pinned, she would melt to him in submission.

But this woman was not laughing. He regarded the hatred in her eyes, but was unable to find anything threatening there. Every expression he had seen on her ranged somewhere between cute and coy, even when she was outright furious.

_Let’s see how angry she can get._

Barus turned his attention to the extra skin she was baring now that he caught her like this.

The pontifex had armpits like little steamed bao buns; pale, hairless, and so appetising he couldn’t resist planting a light kiss on her left side where her shift had… shifted. The sensitive flesh was soft and warm to his lips, but she shuddered at the slight contact. “Ticklish, my dear?”

She didn’t reply, didn’t look at him. She tried to pull free of his grip, but he really did need just one huge hand to keep her restrained with her arms behind her head. If she was that sensitive, perhaps he would see her laugh after all.

“I used to have fun tickling my wife. It was the only time she would really fight me, but once I had her pinned, I would tickle her everywhere she hated it most. Her armpits-” he danced his fingertips under her left arm.

“Fu fu kah,” a muted giggle. It was a sweet sound, deeper than expected for such a young girl, and all the more endearing for her effort to suppress it.

He walked his fingers down, over the side of her breast and on top of it. The broken side of her slip was also the wet part, which served to help it stay in place somewhat. It was translucent enough that she was nearly as good as bare there anyway, and in any case it would take no effort to expose her properly. He decided to wait just a little longer for that, but he let his finger tips linger on the edge of the cotton, lifting it just slightly, letting her know that he didn’t intend to be a gentleman about her little wardrobe malfunction.

His fingers made a path over her nipple, easily discernible where it pushed into the clinging, ultra thin fabric. He was careful to just barely graze that point of interest with the blade of his finger, but that was enough for him to appreciate a little firmness there. Was the wet cotton making her cold, or… she still said nothing, but she opened her lips slightly, and he could see her teeth clenched hard together. So long as her body responded like this, the encounter would become everything he could have hoped for.

“The undersides of her tits,” he tickled her again in the place he had just named, and marvelled at the additional area this woman offered for the purpose in comparison to his late wife. She chuckled again, but was able to contain it much better this time. He stopped lest he get too carried away, but promised himself he would return shortly for a more thorough exploration of that ripe, supple fruit.

“And in between-” his hand travelled to her flank. “Each one-” he quickly found his mark - her ribcage - and he rolled his fingers over it, targeting the sensitive area between two bones. “Of her silly little-” he cut loose with a peppering of light presses, and his victim collapsed into open mouthed giggles. “-Ribs.”

With more of his fingers, he found more tickly spots, and applied his cruel skill. It was clearly too much for her as she lost her composure, laughing uncontrollably, muttering small obscenities and violently bucking to get free. She could move her torso quite freely, but with her legs and arms pinned he easily followed her every twist and turn, and exploited her weak points without a moment’s reprieve. If anything, the torture was all the more effective if the subject kept moving around.

“No! Don’t!” she cried out clearly between torrents of laughter, and she tossed her face from side to side, refusing to look at him directly as he played with her. It was an intensely erotic experience for Barus. To have such a woman in his clutches, watching her body convulse, and acquainting himself with her a square inch at a time.

She was much more pleasant now, giggling and cursing, when just a few minutes ago there was nothing coming out of her mouth but cold insults. It was like she was a different person entirely, and though her reactions were basically involuntary, they were honest. On this night, he would extract the real truths from her body. His erection was pressing somewhat painfully into her legs, and he wondered how much longer he could resist applying that tool to its intended use.

“She loved and hated this,” he let his hand wander over her luscious, smooth belly, and continued his harmless but cruel administrations at high intensity, every so often dipping down to her pubic area. Her shift was thin indeed, for he could easily feel the change in texture down there. It thrilled him to make even these brief moments of intimate contact, to feel the healthy cushion of fat over the mound of a girl in the peak of her youth, and of course, the expected patch of curly hair upon it.

“Curse you!” Apparently she took particular offense to the latest liberty he was taking with her body, and she opened her eyes to try and scowl at him.

But Barus found her expression cute and impish; he was not at all deterred. “She would beg me to stop, but I would keep going until she lost all control and wet herself. Then I would release her, and clean her up with my tongue. And once I started that, she would hold my face there, and so I would just keep on licking.” He dipped his hand lower, and tickled the insides of both of her thighs that were pressed hard together.

“Y-you wouldn’t!” Quinella shrieked. As if to say ‘I just might,’ he went back to tickling her flanks, which had proven much more effective than her lower body. With lightning fast movements he alternated sides in sync with her squirming, and he found every rib as he went, antagonising the sensitive skin around it.

The pontifex went hysterical, hammering her hips against the edge of the bed in a frenzied effort to get free. Though his main focus remained her flanks, he intermittently shot his hand up to dance his fingertips over one or the other of her tender looking armpits. She screamed her curses, and she banged her head harmlessly into the mattress. She tried to reach her face up and bite him, but he was too fast, and she couldn't quell her laughter for more than a second or two anyway.

Barus shifted his efforts to those sensual areas under her arms, so beautifully exposed and wondrously ticklish. As with her ribs, he quickly alternated between her two sides. And each time he did, he made sure to brush his fingers lightly over both her breasts.

"No! S-stop!" The protest was clear desperation, and Barus paused to regard her.

“Are you sure?” He asked with a tone to show he might take pity on her after all. “But that will mean I will have to move onto… other things. And besides,” he tapped his fingers along her ribs, earning a husky, stifled giggle. “Your laughter is sweet music to my ears. I would hear more of it, if you would please.”

She turned her head to look off somewhere in the distance. She didn’t want to encourage him, but that was ok. It wasn’t like she would actually be able to maintain her show of indifference the moment he resumed.

Barus employed his free hand to her armpits with renewed vigour. Immediately the pontifex collapsed into her heart-warming laughter; her open mouthed smile contradicting the various insults she dealt out.

On and on he went, too excited to pay any heed to the pity he felt somewhere deep down. He became very familiar with her upper body. Though she was still somewhat clothed, he memorised every curve and patch of pale flesh. He noticed her cute little button nose flare a little wider when she exhaled with particular urgency, and he watched her writhing lips, and her moist, pink tongue clicking behind immaculate rows of pearly white teeth.

The closest thing he gave his prisoner to a break was the occasional lingering on a breast between crossing from one armpit to the other. Touching those private places was less about tickling her - it served more to provoke her fury, and fuel his own lust. And the warmth that radiated from those tits - he felt it even though he still only touched her indirectly over her thin cotton slip. But if anything, that scrap of clothing softened his touch, and made his tickling more effective. To be fair, Barus reflected, the moments spent lingering on her breasts did not _really_ give her much reprieve.

Eventually, he perceived her crossing some kind of threshold as he danced three long fingers into her right armpit. “Eeek!” the pontifex squealed. “Stop it! Stop… right n-now! Puh-leeease!”

But Barus would not stop. Not until she passed through the current torment that was gripping her body. He managed to increase the speed of his tickling, and the girl shuddered and gasped, giggled and cried. And still he tickled her relentlessly.

Then, the pontifex screamed. She was still for a moment, but then she made a renewed effort to break free. Her strength was surprising, but Barus held her firm with the one hand dedicated to the task, and the immovable press of his incredibly powerful quadriceps. Still, her efforts were not without some consequence. The top of her shift that had broken away from the strap was finally pulled all the way down and off her breast. Only then did Barus cease the torture. He leered at her, delighted that in the end, she had been the one to expose herself for him.

The pontifex realised the development in short order. “Noooo!” She screamed, eyes wide open, positively mortified.

“Well, what have we here,” Barus teased her. Because she lay back on her bed, her lovely breast flattened out somewhat and spilled outward over her side. And yet, it had enough bulk to sit high and proud. His hand reached for her flesh, and he studied her pure, milky skin as he touched it. Her perfection was a miracle; not marred by a single stretch mark, or even a freckle.

“Ick! Take your lecherous hands off me!” Her tongue was as sharp as ever, and he wondered how much longer her bravado would last.

“This?” He gave her a gentle squeeze, and she hissed through clenched teeth. “By Stacia, I can feel your heart beating so fast already. But this is nothing. I plan to touch you in every indecent way that a man can, _your eminence._ ” In so saying, he took her nipple between thumb and forefinger, immediately delighting in its soft pitted texture. It was a fun little thing, the size of a raspberry and almost a match in its bright pink hue. The surrounding areola was small but well distinguished amongst her pale complexion. Barus studied the minute bumps upon it, and barely resisted an impulse to immediately apply his over-eager tongue.

He rolled her nipple this way and that, observing it become fuller between his fingertips, and flushed with darker colour. “Stop! You’re hurting me!” Quinella complained earnestly, but she was being contradicted by the positive responses from her body.

He pinched the delicate tissue and pulled it outward, so that some of her breast followed in defiance of gravity. The girl's mouth opened in some aggravated mix of pain and pleasure, and she shut her eyes and shook her head vigorously, and again tried to pull her hands free of his iron grip.

She failed, of course, and Barus continued tweaking her nipple. Would she struggle so much, he wondered, if she understood that her reactions brought him more pleasure than the contact itself? His erection had become insistent, and it was painful to keep it constrained in his pants. But it was a sensation that made him feel strong and virile, a purposeful inconvenience.

_But I’ll get it out for her soon enough._

He bent down and kissed the inside of her breast. He enjoyed the mild saltiness of her sweat, and he shifted his mouth to the underside to deliver another kiss, this time hard; lingering.

“You disgusting swine! Stop it- Argh!” He pinched her sensitive pink nub again, harder than before. Perhaps he was testing if he could condition her behaviour and her sharp tongue. Perhaps he didn’t need a reason to play with a young girl’s lovely body. But then he released her nipple, and withdrew his lips, if only to grab her wonderfully rounded breast again.

She was too big there for even his mighty hand to encompass its entirety, but he cupped her at the bottom, and stretched his fingers out over her expanse. He pushed up slightly and began a rhythm of gentle squeezing, and rubbing her with his fingertips. His mouth came down again, this time upon her pointed nipple, and he engulfed it with a wet suckle. A small moan came from above his head, which was more than enough encouragement for him to continue.

* * *

Quinella caught herself as soon as the tell-tale sound escaped her lips. He kissed her nipple harder, and she knew that he had heard. How unfair! All she wanted from the man was to see his insolent head removed from his shoulders, so why was her body responding like this? Everything he did to her was having more of an effect than it should have. First, with the tickling. That had been an otherworldly torment for her, a sensory overload that she had been unable to cope with.

 _’I would keep going until she lost all control and wet herself.’_  
The threat had shocked her only for its crudeness, but she didn’t think such a thing could actually happen. Not to her. At least… that _had_ been the case. She had drunk water this afternoon, had nourished her body for the first time in 200 years. Would that also mean that she would need to…?

Sure enough, when Barus had persisted and persisted in tickling her, she felt that unfortunate, unfamiliar kind of urgency. It had made her scream and panic, and she had struggled desperately to get free - ultimately causing her breast to fall out of her broken nightshift. Worse, her efforts did not save her from wetting herself. She just couldn’t seem to isolate the required muscles for holding it in. 

She had felt the hot liquid spread over her sex and thighs, and before she knew it she was sitting in a puddle of her mess. Quinella could not process her own indignation. In her mind, she cursed the man who made her do it, and swore that she would arrange a very special revenge for him. Whether she would have that chance this evening, or not for years or decades made no difference. He was living on borrowed time - this she promised herself.

Presently she felt his eyes upon her flesh, consuming it with his yearning and setting her skin on fire. So awestruck was he by her sudden nudity, she wondered if he had somehow failed to notice her little accident. In any case, she hated that he was leering at her naked breast without her consent, and yet... she acknowledged the honesty in his response. No doubt his appreciation for her well kept body was every bit as genuine as his intensity suggested.

She did, after all, have some experience in these things. He was only the thousandth person to become infatuated with her, but she had always thrived on such attention. In a way, today was no different. In the past, when she encountered an admirer like Barus, she would play up as quite the shameless cock tease. She would lead him on and drive him a little wild, but deny him at the last moment and leave him blue-balled with a raging erection.

And that was the image that she would replay later when she was again enjoying her solitude, and pleasing herself to her own total satisfaction. Well, often that would actually mean pulling out one of her ‘pets’.

People who were brought to her after breaking a taboo were generally put into stasis rather than executed, awaiting their usefulness in one of her experiments. Prisoners with superior physical capabilities would be catalogued as candidates for the order of integrity knights. Sometimes, if she fancied a prisoner by their appearance, and the man or woman responded particularly well to her charms, Quinella would turn them into a ‘pet’. They would be confined into a tube similar to those occupied by the senate, and she would put them in a state of semi-stasis where they were forced to experience an erotic dream involving hers truly, day and night. Forever.

Playtime with a pet meant that Quinella would pick one out according to her mood, and open the panel over his or her face where a seat was built in for her to perch comfortably. Her pets were conditioned to respond to the aromas of her vagina and asshole, even in their state of semi-stasis. Upon sensing her presence, they would immediately go to work with their lips and tongue, for as long as she cared to receive the pleasure, whether that be after an effort-free orgasm... or several. The Administrator of the human empires may have been an emotionless, 363 year old virgin, but she certainly had not missed out when it came to sensuality.

Today, she was in no position to send her admirer away. She would need to stay and face him and the full force of his lust, and _that_ terrified her. However, it was only natural for her to be affected by the man’s undivided attention to her; she couldn’t help it if, today, just like always, such a thing made her just a little hot under the collar.

She tried not to look at him, but each time she did, her eyes were drawn to that obnoxious thing that pressed hard at the front of his trousers. It filled her with dread, as it looked far too large for its purpose. His pants should have been loose fitting enough, but in that place they had become taught, and looked to be pulling the end of his member down, making it curve like a banana. She hoped that the strain was at least painful for him, not that he seemed at all affected.

“Nnnnn!” She bit her lip to repress another moan of pleasure. She knew that she shouldn’t be finding anything good whatsoever in what he was doing to her. But something was wrong. Just like with the tickling, every part of her body seemed more sensitive than normal. She had been revolted by the first touch of his hand to her boob, but as soon as he stopped, they began to ache. _Both_ of them.

Why! Why was she so sensitive? His teasing of her nipple was undeniably pleasurable - and had been so from the first pinch. She had done her best to hide it, but now he was relieving the ache that plagued her chest with a rather skilful massage. She was suffering through a paradoxical pleasure; did she even want it to stop? It was well that she had no say, lest she might fry her fluctlight from the madness of changing her mind with every passing second.

But to give in senselessly to carnal pleasures was a weakness she did not subscribe to. Quinella’s will was strong, even if her powers were diminished. Even as her body was besieged with sensation, she continued to exercise her sharp intelligence. So she was tragically sensitive, and presented increased sexual response. There had to be a reason why… why? And then, it came to her. She recalled an entry from the console log that Fanatio had shown her earlier.

> _Warning! Assertion failed on Nervous system response. Result is 32% higher than target for class Human/Female._

Oh, damn, she thought. 32%, huh? That was a lot of extra sensation to be subjected to, whether it be pain or pleasure. But although it was some comfort to her that her condition had nothing to do with her own desires, it didn’t exactly help with a solution. About the best thing she could do was try not to let on how wonderful were the sensations on her breast and nipple. And try not to look at… Quinella hissed again, scalded herself for letting her eyes wander to her attacker’s crotch. And yes - the situation there looked every bit as threatening as it had a minute ago.

Again her nipple was engulfed by the man’s hot mouth. He held it gently between his teeth and danced his tongue over hundreds of sensitive nerve endings.

“Aha-” it was no good, she couldn’t keep quiet! She needed to gag herself, but her movement was extremely limited. The only thing within biting distance was her own forearm. So she did that. She bit onto it and sucked, and endured the shame of a scandalous pleasure.

She really wished he would at least share the attention with her right side. Yes, she was becoming much too aroused by the relentless stimulation. But having one boob completely ignored was a torture in itself! It ached and swelled so painfully she thought it would burst, and the nightie that she still half-wore felt like sandpaper as it shifted about over her hardened nipple. Meanwhile, her other little nub was also left alone for a moment, only to be assaulted by a few quick flicks of her attacker’s tongue.

“Nnnn!” She half screamed into her arm and bit it so hard that she risked breaking the skin. But was there any point trying to hide it? Was her weakness not plainly obvious at this point? She felt his mouth vacate her bosom entirely, and she let go of her arm to steal a quick glance at the situation.

Out of the corner of her vision she saw some faint movement. Her eyes followed on their own accord, and again spied his cock twitching in his pants. It looked so big! So threatening! So _impressive._ She felt like her whole body was burning up, or was it just between her… oh no.

And then, he withdrew his face from her, leaving her panting. She briefly imagined how she must look, probably wearing a ridiculous expression contorted by anger and need. But he did not keep her waiting. He passed his hand over her breast, and towards the other, carefully sliding it under her shift and making first contact with the delicate flesh there.

Quinella hissed a warning, but as soon as the manhandling resumed - now upon her right breast - she knew only sensual delight. It felt so good, as if years of stress were being massaged out of her through her mammary organs. He squeezed again and again, now with her nipple caught between two fingers. He tweaked the little nub expertly while squeezing the bulk of her breast.

_If only he would let go of my hands, he could squeeze them both at once._

The thought just popped in her head. No! She couldn’t correct herself fast enough.

_The moment he releases my hands, I will scratch out his sinful eyeballs!_

But she couldn’t quite convince herself that she had such a will. Not while her breasts were made to feel so good under his attentive touch.

He might have only had one hand under her clothing, but his lips returned to her exposed nipple, and he nibbled on it as if she were a rare delicacy. Quinella squirmed and grated her thighs together. That was a mistake. The hem of her shift was caught in there and had been preserving some token gesture of modesty, but even the slight bit of movement caused the cotton to rub over the lips of her sex, and that ounce of friction was all that was needed to spark a chain of exquisite tingles.

“Gah-ah!” The sudden pleasure made her gasp and look down towards the source. Oops - she had just compounded her mishap by drawing attention to it. But there was no mistaking her growing urge to seek more stimulation down there. She could feel the liquid heat encroaching over her ass crack, and it burned a gaping hole in her pride. “No, it can’t be,” she was so distraught that she said it out loud.

* * *

“What is it, my dear? Is something the matter down there?” Barus had experienced difficulty believing the shift in the girl’s demeanour. She had fought him and insulted him with every curse he knew of and some that he did not, but here she was now. A panting, moaning slut. Her cheeks had gone rosy with blush, and he had detected the scent of her arousal in the air, much like how a shark could sense a drop of blood in water a mile away. “Would you like me to take a look?”

The girl had looked spaced out and distracted, but suddenly she snapped to attention. “What? No! Please, that’s enough surely! Just leave me be!”

“Enough? I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, but we haven’t really started yet. Have you noticed the strength of my need?” Barus finally released her breast, and used his hand to stroke his cock through his pants.

“No! You can’t mean to-”

“Well of course I do. But first, let’s do a little assessment of _your_ needs. I like to be considerate of my partner, after all.” Barus let go of her hands, momentarily risking an escape attempt of some kind. But he immediately seized each of her knees, and began lifting them off the bed, whilst pushing them back towards her belly.

“N-no! What are you doing?”

“Just taking a little peek, to see if you’re ready.” He drew her knees out wide, and the pontifex blushed profusely as Barus took his first look at his prize.

Holding her ass off the bed slightly by holding her knees out, her shirt bunched uselessly at her belly; she was completely and utterly exposed where it mattered the most. Barus whistled in admiration. “Nooooooo!” the girl wailed in her distress at being spread eagled before the male stranger. Her expression was one of abject mortification, but, adorable as that looked on her sweet face, Barus was inclined to give his undivided attention to the wonder between her legs.

“Oh, my,” he already considered the pontifex to be female perfection from head to toe, but still he was caught unprepared to behold such a gorgeous pussy. Her pubic mound was adorned with the same silky hair from upon her head, though down there it was curly and short. A soft looking garden of bright silver, it was a stunning mark of womanhood fitting of the enigma that was the pontifex. But those endearing curls were also in short supply. It was a pleasant shock for Barus to discover that she was completely hairless from the top of her slit and below, and this little miracle made it easy to appreciate all the details.

She beseeched him, “No, don’t look at me!” But Barus was too entranced to give her words any consideration. The pontifex buried her face in her hands, as if the situation might go away if she could just shut out all her perception of it.

Her inner lips were as delicate looking flower petals, with a wonderful oddity. They were a deep purple in colour, much like the iris his wife used to grow in her personal garden. The surrounding flesh was the same subtle pink hue as her areolas; thick fatty tissue that wobbled slightly as he got her legs into the optimal position to examine her. He had no visual on her clitoris, or even the surrounding tissue; it was completely engulfed within her cleft of Venus. He smiled. All the more fun for him to spread the girl open, coax out her pleasure button and discover all the best ways to operate it.

For now, the answer to his earlier question was very obvious. She _was_ indeed ready to receive him. A woman’s vagina became more visible when her inner lips were engorged with arousal; it was only natural for her to provoke her lover and invite him into her body in this way. As it turned out, the pontifex had become rather heated under his molestation, and now her pussy was deliciously opened up to his scrutiny. A tight little entrance to be sure, but a small pool of liquid arousal had been squeezed up to the surface.

It was surprising given her outward abhorrence to his advances, but the situation between this girl's thighs had been building long enough that her juices had smeared onto her outer labia while her legs had been firmly closed. Now that they were forced open, her soft pink flesh glistened with the evidence of her little indiscretion; her loss of control.

While Barus stared, her vagina contracted, and a large drop of her nectar oozed out, and dribbled down her perineum at the bottom of his view. He resisted the urge to manipulate her legs to check out where that drop came to rest; he _was_ interested in her asshole, but he was happy to save something for a little later. The night was only young, after all.

There was also an extensive damp patch on the sheets before her, and Barus couldn’t help but to smirk. He might have liked to believe that she was already gushing for him, but he knew better. _That_ would have been the result of his tickling efforts. He didn’t think he had assaulted her for quite long enough to cause such a thing, but he took it as a bonus. He could have easily teased her about it, however, he was also taking his first look upon her glorious nudity, and to speak of anything else right now would be an unwarranted act of disrespect.

“My dear pontifex, you are indeed beautiful without any rival. You are also _very_ wet.”

“That’s not… please! Don’t say such things.” Her voice was muffled by the firm press of her palms; humbled by the magnitude of her disgrace. Her body was still, and Barus decided she was done with fighting him. Now that he looked upon her sex, he became focused on a singular purpose. He could no longer resist her, and she was likely as ready as she was ever going to be. It was time.

“Look at me, your eminence.” It took her a long moment, but she obeyed, blinking away tears to focus on him. “I’m going to do what I came here for, but I want you to see it, so there will be no surprises.” She offered no retort, and when he released her knees to attend to his drawstring, she kept them drawn widely apart on her own accord. He liked that. He would be happy to keep staring at her beautiful vulva while he made his final preparations.

He fumbled somewhat with his pants, and he realised he was suddenly nervous again. He had acted such the tough guy thus far, but this was an important moment for him. He was going to present his tool to a woman and make love to her, a ritual that ought to play out naturally. But in the past 10 years he had resigned himself to the low likelihood of ever experiencing such a wonderful thing again. Now, not only was this happening to him, but it was happening with the most dazzlingly stunning, and mysterious creature who had ever drawn breath.

In his brief contact with her, every expression she had worn on her face sought to seduce him; he was a willing victim to her large bright eyes, her long lashes and pouty little lips. Her silver hair fanned out beneath her prone body like another of her luxurious bed sheets, and he could just wrap himself in it’s abundance and become lost forever.

Every curve of her body was fashioned to draw him in, and raw sex appeal oozed from every pore of her skin. The scent of her sweat had been alluring enough, but now he was catching hints of the light musk that steamed from her groin - and that was enough to drive a man into an amorous frenzy.

Barus no longer gave any consideration to the high station and great purpose this woman had enjoyed in times past. As far as he was concerned, she was put on this earth for the sole purpose of copulation with men. She was built for it, and as far as he could tell, she had the libido to match. It suddenly seemed only natural that such a woman should take a new lover every day. But _he_ had been the first chosen for the privilege. And he would show her how lucky she was that fate had worked out this way.

He finished unfastening his trousers, and put his hand down the front to help free his erection and present it to his partner. He looked up for a moment and could have sworn - did the pontifex just lick her pretty lips?

* * *

It went against all of Quinella’s instincts to just lie there and wait for him. To lie there with her legs splayed out indecently, just to serve as a potent distraction. There was no question that he liked what he saw down there.

She had of course considered using this chance to jump to her feet and run. But she knew that he would only chase her down again. From the sweat on his brow, the trembling of his fingers, the hardness of the thing he was about to unleash from his pants... she knew that his body was supercharged with endorphins, and he would pursue her with even more than his usual strength if he needed to.

On the other hand, she was feeling severely weakened. Her shameful sexual response to his foreplay had taken the edge off her flight instinct. Her body was begging her to submit, and that was enough to convince her that she would be no match for him in any sense.

At some point, she had decided that a sneak attack was her best hope to escape her ridiculous predicament. She had assessed her attacker for weaknesses, and had found nothing promising. But the most obvious vulnerability in male anatomy was about to be exposed. And if she picked the right moment - if she was quick - she might be able to cause significant damage. Or at the least, unbearable agony. To that very specific part of him.

If she could cripple him in his purpose with her, he would surely leave her be. And she still held the trump card that if he retaliated with violence, Fanatio’s sword would intervene in a flash.

She slowly pushed one knee out even wider, so as to draw his attention even closer. Meanwhile, she dipped her other knee low, and extended her foot down over the edge of the bed in preparation for a decisive kick.

He finally finished with the ties of his pants, and his hand went into his business. Quinella realised her heart was pounding with excitement. Not just because she was preparing to make her move, but because the nature of her plan further aroused her. She visualised embedding her foot into his soft, vulnerable testicles, and she knew that his agony would be her pleasure.

She had experimented on all the men among her pets rather extensively in this regard… well, _very_ extensively. She had been incapable of pity or other emotions, but torturing a man’s ‘threatening parts’ had been an ideal past time when a certain mood took her. She liked to take the man unlucky enough to be chosen on the day out of stasis - there was no point to the activity unless he could properly appreciate every excruciating moment.

The tools of her hobby mostly consisted of her own hands, feet, knees and mouth. She also employed some carefully selected sacred arts, such as generating both thermal and cryo elements, and then applying them to the male sexual organs in alternation. She had quickly learned that all torments were more effective on a sexually aroused subject. That, and torturing a penis provoked to stand at its maximum size was more fun for her.

Today she lacked her long privileged position of complete dominance, and could not take her sadistic interest to the extremes she used to enjoy. This would be one quick strike. Perhaps two. And, once she was out of danger, once Barus had vacated her quarters... she would exercise her own means to relieve the tension that he had wound up in her loins.

In the opening of his trousers, there was a dense thicket of dark curls, and Quinella caught her first glimpse of his meat. She knew she was going to enjoy the next part. Involuntarily, she licked her lips in anticipation. Oh damn - he noticed. Had she given herself away? She was careful not to look up to his face. She wanted to sell the idea that she wanted what was in his pants, wanted it to fill her body and make her scream in ecstasy. She needed him to let his guard down.

The pants dropped, and his erection roared free of its confines. Quinella didn’t need to put on an act; she was genuinely impressed, and her excited gasp was a natural reaction upon beholding the intimidating power of his tool. He was very hairy all around it including on his scrotum, but even a forest would do little to hide his size. His penis was much too long, and so thick that she couldn’t have encircled it with just one hand. It was clad in skin as bronzed as the rest of him, but with dark veins pulsing menacingly beneath the surface. The head was bulbous and had pushed well free of the foreskin.

She only needed one look to be certain _that_ thing must not be permitted into her body, Goddess forbid that she should lose her virginity to it. Her defence simply had to succeed. As she stared, Quinella could have sworn it turned toward her independently of his hips, as if it had sniffed her out and was desperately reaching towards her splayed thighs, its eagerness advertised by a thin dribble of precum.

Quinella repressed the urge to shudder from a queer mix of disgust and desire, and focused on her plan. Her foot was in position. Barus pushed his pants down past his knees, and was bent over somewhat, looking down. The fool was still fixated on her crotch. His legs were just far enough apart to accommodate her small foot. Her target was easy. His unsightly, hairy scrotum hung low, and two big balls dangled boldly between his thighs. It made her so mad! That her opponent would flaunt such a vulnerability without placing any priority on protecting himself. She was not accustomed to being looked down upon; underestimated. But this time she would punish his error.

“Hy-aaa!” She let her leg fly with all the strength she could muster. The edges of her foot grazed his thighs as they came up between them, but was not slowed as it slammed into its target. Well, _two_ targets. The ‘thud’ as she made contact with his soft, squishy testicles would have been sickening to most people, but it was a moment of elation for Quinella. It simultaneously triggered both her adrenaline and a strong, delightful palpitation in her vagina.

Her opponent grunted and reached down to guard himself from further harm - or perhaps he intended to seize her foot. Quinella took no chances, and had already pulled her leg back. But she was disappointed by the scale of his reaction. Why was he not curled up on the floor, screaming?!

* * *

If Barus hadn’t been worked up like an enraged bull, he would have surely thrown himself from the unexpected danger and nursed his injured manhood for the next ten minutes at least. He managed to endure without backing down, but barely. The agony was an electric eel that struck his testicles and writhed it’s way up through his groin and beyond, making him feel sick in the stomach.

He had been certain she was ready to submit to him, but her attack carried enough determination to prove otherwise. For the moment he cupped his balls in his hands, and squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to ride through the initial suffering. He knew the effects would still be lingering when he was finally fucking the little minx’s brains out, but if he were to take another blow like that? He might be put out of action altogether.

No, he had come too far to miss out now. But nor was he prepared to just pin her down with his overbearing weight and rut into her until he achieved gratification. He was resolved to take his time with her, experience all the pleasures she had to offer. He would make up for some of the time that had been stolen from him with his legitimate spouse. If she was going to continue to resist him in spite of her body’s obvious high state of arousal, he might have to tie her up somehow.

_Start with opening your eyes, old fool!_

They flickered open, just in time to see that the pontifex was now on her knees, and had moved closer to him! She had her hands clasped together in the largest fist a person of her size could make, and she was slamming it down upon his crotch. His hands were protecting his scrotum, but his hard-on still poked up into the air. He saw the danger now, but it was too late. Damn her, she must have pounced into action the moment after her initial strike had landed! Her movements were those of a trained fighter; fluid and calculated. He had underestimated her indeed! 

She made contact with the head of his penis, but she had left a small gap between her hands at the bottom, and his mushroom forced its way into that crevice, even as her strike continued its trajectory. This time Barus yelled out loud. It hurt like a sonofabitch! His foreskin caught on the bottom of her hands and was pulled down in such a stretch that threatened to tear the frenulum. At the end of the motion, she opened her hands and raked his erection with several strong fingernails.

“Gaaaa ahh!” Barus howled from the searing pain, and instinctively moved his hands from his testicles, up to his penis and the pontifex’s weaponised hands. But she pulled away just before he could get a grip on her, and immediately followed with an uppercut punch into his nutsack that he had actually just left unprotected _again!_ Her blow somehow was as powerful as it was swift, and one testicle in particular was caught between her knuckles and the bottom of his own clenched fist.

Barus’ world crashed, as the pain exploded inside the poor little target and his vision blurred with sudden tears. His first thought was that she might have actually destroyed a testis, but his fight or flight instinct finally took over his secondary need to nurse his injuries and bear the waves of pain.

_Time to catch this little bitch._

Barus didn’t have a woman-beating bone in his body, and not even after such an attack did it occur to him to strike her back in kind. Rather, he wanted to pin her down again with all his weight, and subdue her until he could figure out how best to ravage such a disagreeable partner. In the heat of the moment, he pictured her pushed helplessly down on her stomach while he alternated efforts between violating each of her holes with his big, bloodied cock.

Energised from adrenaline and agony, he sought to shove her hard onto the bed, but the pontifex had already vacated the space he reached into. She had wisely chosen not to spend precious seconds pressing her attack, and instead had rolled onto her shoulder at the end of her strike. She was fast, and was already clear of his immediate reach.

He sought to exploit one of her weaknesses, and slammed his palm down onto the bed in an attempt to catch her by her hair. That extraordinary silver robe was slow to follow her, and could easily get her into trouble at a time like this.

But this too she had anticipated. She had caught her hair up with an arm, and pulled the bulk of it over her front, just in time to evade the trap. She clutched it to her chest and stomach as she rolled over and over. She went over the end of the bed, landed nimbly as a cat, and ran.

“You wicked little strumpet!” Barus’ curse conveyed not just his anger, but also a certain measure of admiration for the girl who had just slipped out of his grasp. He did not give chase at once, but he did watch her fleeing figure. She still held her avalanche of silken hair in front of her, so that she showed him her back - which was likely rare for her. Below her shapely waist, her nightshirt was soaked from when she had spilled her bladder. The sodden material clung to her rear and turned transparent, revealing two ostrich eggs as pale as the full moon. They shifted with each athletic step, and wobbled with the extra cushioning the pontifex carried in that area.

Her ass teased and taunted him. It provoked his battered manhood, and challenged him to try and come after her haphazardly again. He would not be doing that, but he _did_ in that moment decide on the first thing he would be doing to her once she was properly subdued.

“Shhhh,” he looked down at his pained member. The skin was grazed and slightly broken here and there, and the head of his cock was already an angry red. But by far, it was the agony pulsating in his testicles that caused him the most grief. He gingerly held out his ball sack and inspected the damage. They were still there, of course, and it wasn’t like they were squished flat. But they certainly felt like it - especially the one that caught the brunt of her uppercut strike. He could feel them swelling, and knew they would bruise. It had been a perfect sneak attack indeed, and his discomfort when he finally turned in for sleep tonight would remind him of his moment of arrogance.

To think that a girl he intended to... and though this whole thing was specially sanctioned by the emergency governing council, there was no sugar coating what this was, as an act between a man and a woman. It was _rape_. But Barus was no rapist, at least never before, and he had instead hoped to win her over to some degree. He had succeeded in drawing a few moans of pleasure from her body, and had allowed that to convince him that she had already submitted to penetrative sex. How conceited was that?!

But he would underestimate her no longer. He looked at the pontifex. The gorgeous but vicious woman floundered about at the spot where Barus had entered the room. She was waving her hands and chanting, but appeared to be having trouble activating the elevator. But why should that be a problem for her? These were her own quarters, after all.

It was a combination of curiosity and necessity that drove him to do something most impolite. He traced an ‘S’ in the air, and his Stacia window popped into view before his eyes. He forced aside a guilty, dirty feeling, and focused on the pontifex, to assess her authority levels.

“What?” Barus’ jaw dropped, but his surprise quickly turned to a calculating sneer. Physically, the girl was perfect, and her durability was higher than he thought possible for a living being. But by some terrible miracle, she had an object control authority of just 1! He did not know how such an affliction was possible, but it explained why she couldn’t call the elevator.

And, _that_ was the weakness he would exploit. “System Call,” Barus said softly. “Generate metallic object.” A grey ball began to materialise in front of him. Not many people bothered to use the sacred arts to summon physical manifestations, because the objects were so fragile that they really had no practical use, and disappeared in short order anyway.

In the interest of pushing his calling of blacksmith to its limits, Barus had extensively explored the metallic element class of the sacred arts. He had practised one particular spell intensely, developing an ability to produce a magical alloy that lingered in the world. A couple of hours, if he concentrated. It was, of course, still hopelessly weak, which was why he hadn’t thought of using it until now.

* * *

“I’m sorry your eminence, there’s nothing I can do.”

“I can’t believe it! I’ve been humiliated this much, and you won’t even do this one simple thing for me!” Quinella was fuming, bitterly devastated by how useless she was with her reincarnated parameters. Her elevator had a priority level of 7, and thus required a user with at least that much object control authority to operate it. She was taking her frustrations out on Fanatio, but the knight was stoically adhering to her orders. “Tis’ treachery, is what this is! You were always too rigid, number Two! Unable to think for yourself!”

Fanatio was not deterred. “I do apologise, your eminence, but if I may. That was an excellent attack you made under the circumstances. If you can continue to deter him, he may give up. I would report that the man they sent was unable to fulfil his duty.”

Quinella’s eyes narrowed. “You underestimate what a man is capable of when he is like… this.” She pointed an accusatory finger at Barus, or more specifically, the raging protrusion from his lower body that would not subside in its purpose - even though some of the skin from it was still beneath her fingernails.

She had enjoyed the moment, of course. Particularly when she felt her nails bite into his thick, vulnerable rod. She might have orgasmed, had she been able to linger there longer, had she the chance to sink her fingers in deep, to pierce his flesh and feel his hot blood on her hands. She would have needed only to rub her thighs together just right, and she would have surely tipped over the edge.

As it was, her body screamed at her to finish the job. Her breasts swelled and ached for more attention, and her nipples were hard thimbles. One was being tormented by the constant sawing of her cotton shift; the other - exposed - was being teased by the smooth caress of her own hair. Her clitoris throbbed with anticipation in its little hood, and her vagina leaked its telling mucus as a steady, slippery flow. She felt it down there, between her thighs as they rubbed with all her flouncing about. It was an obscene slickness that weakened her resolve, and gave away her body’s primal disposition to submit.

A deep voice boomed from the bed. “Form shape. Unlimited chain links!” Quinella was astonished. Did that _peasant_ just complete a rather complex system control art? Suddenly, an entity of glittering steel rushed into existence from an administrative fissure in the space in front of Barus. It was thin and snakelike in its movement. A chain commanded directly by its creator's will such that it had the appearance of being alive - and it was headed straight for her!

It seemed impossible to her that a simple man like Barus could produce such a thing. Especially since metallic elements, as a sacred art, were very seldom practised with any proficiency. But seeing was believing. The conjured matter continued to spew from its source, and it weaved through the air menacingly as it closed the distance to her, which wasn’t much more than 10 meters.

Whatever evasive action she might have thought to take, she was too late. The chain passed by her hip, and travelled for some distance, before curving back into her and circling about her waist at high speed. Fanatio could have thanked her honed instincts as a warrior, for she wasted no time in ducking low and stepping right back out of the way.

But Quinella was in a panic. She let go of her broken shoulder strap and tried to swat the invading thing away. For her trouble, her hand was immediately caught between her body and the encircling iron vine, and was bound tightly to her side by the time two tight coils were made around her body. Naturally, her shift fell down over the broken side to expose her bosom again, and the displaced fabric also became wrapped by the chain that quickly made many more revolutions about her waist.

“Eek!” It was a moment of horror for Quinella. She had allowed herself some hope after inflicting injuries onto Barus’ genitals, but evidently any celebration was premature. She was now fairly helplessly caught in the mess of metal coils, and the accumulation of them felt so heavy that she could barely stand. Their master must have understood this, for he closed the void that had been emitting his concoction, and grabbed the end with both arms. She could only watch as he pulled hard on the chain, and down Quinella fell. Like a sack of potatoes.

And then she was dragged on her back. Barus was drawing the chain; hand over hand he reeled her in like a hooked fish. She was forced to slide along the carpet. At least her delicate skin was shielded from the harsh friction by the many coils of metal links, but foot by foot she was sliding inexorably towards her bed. Sliding towards Barus, and his penis that, while visibly bloodied, maintained full phallic shape. She sensed a silent promise between them - that the huge organ would not calm down until it had fulfilled its purpose. Quinella locked her thighs together tightly, and gulped.

“You pig! Release me at once!”

“I think not, my dear. From here on, I’m going to force your cooperation.”

All too soon, she was hauled all the way to the side of the bed, and then Barus simply bent down, grabbed onto some of the chain, and hoisted her into the air. “Oh!” she squealed during a moment of weightlessness, and he plopped her onto the bed as a spider might store its cocooned prey for later consumption.

There Barus left her, while he made other arrangements. There was a lot of excess chain now, and she watched him measure out a long length of it, then easily snap it with his hands. Of course! A metallic element type manifestation, even when produced by an expert sacred arts user, was certain to be very weak. Despite the violent scene that had just transpired - with the chains encircling Quinella and dragging her along the ground - the fact was that her binds were brittle to the point of near worthlessness. Quinella squirmed, desperately pulling to wretch her arm free, and using her free hand to try and break the chain as Barus had.

She had decent physical strength; the damage she inflicted on her attacker was testament to that. But to break a link in the chain required at least a small amount of object control authority, probably a number in the single digits - but obviously higher than one! The manifestation might as well have been inch-thick wrought iron, because she simply lacked the basic prerequisite to cause it any damage. How humiliating! To lie there half naked, bound and helpless in a trap that even a child would have been able to escape from!

But she didn’t give up. She knew it might be hopeless, but her fear of the looming violation of her body was enough to make her keep struggling till the end. 

Meanwhile, Barus was busy breaking off long pieces of chain and securing them to the 4 posts of the bed. “System Call. Generate thermal element. Focus on point. Discharge.” He completed a basic spell on a chain that he had looped around a bed post, and Quinella could see that it was fused back onto itself. The metal had such a low melting point that even a low-grade thermal element was enough to weld it in the fashion that its user desired.

How infuriating! She assessed the blacksmith's sacred arts skills (outside of the creation of the chain itself) to be run-of-the-mill amateurish, whereas she had possessed the highest skill of any living being in history. And yet, here she was, being bested not only by sheer muscle power, but also by some basic sacred arts that would not have even existed without her own discoveries. Worse, this impertinent commoner actually looked pretty smug with himself for his effort. "Tcha… argh!" It was so infuriating she couldn't help but vocalise her frustration, though composing an actual sentence on the matter would obviously be pointless.

Barus repeated the process for another bed post, and then another, until all 4 corners of Quinella’s once safe and comfortable bed were equipped with makeshift restraints.

His work half completed, he turned his attention back onto his victim. She cupped her exposed bosom again and met his gaze with the coldest glare she could muster. “My lovely pontifex. Your hand, if you would please.”

“May the dark God Vecta sodomise you with a hot iron for all eternity!”

He smirked at her. “Now that is a funny threat. But I wonder which of us is more likely to be violated by that entrance?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Quinella hissed, her disdain plain on her face.

“Hmmmm,” Barus was teasing her with a show of mock consideration. “Perhaps not. Perhaps your behaviour will influence how things go from here out. For example, I already know exactly how to punish your outburst before.” He pointed down at his scratched up manhood, which had finally subsided a little in terms of its readiness.

“A pity I didn’t rip it off entirely,” she spat the words out, but still her eyes lingered on his impressive male body parts.

“Now now, see? That’s exactly the kind of hurtful thing you will want to desist with before we’re through.” Barus took her wrist, and she commanded all her strength into keeping her arm steady. But when he pulled at her, his power was simply overwhelming, and her resistance instantly gave way. “Eek!” Quinella squeaked when her naked breast again kissed the air, and wobbled from the sudden release of it’s support.

He stretched her arm out wide, towards the front right bedpost. Quinella was forced to turn over to her belly, and could only watch as he looped the end of the chain around her wrist. He repeated his thermal element spell, and she trembled, partly in fear that he would scald her flesh, but mostly in anticipation of what he would do with her once he had finished his work.

* * *

When it came to metalwork, it was all too easy for Barus. With surgical precision he could have soldered every link of a bracelet around her wrist without putting a single mark on her skin. What he was doing was actually stronger than welding. With welding, he would create a weak point that his victim may possibly be able to break with her own strength. Instead, he continued to rely on the authority of the metal itself, which had a priority level of just 3. He used his thermal elements to melt all the way through a low gauge chain link, and then he removed the heat, and pushed it into the loop of another. The metal would then quickly cool and re-solidify, and no weak points were created in the process.

So far he had fastened her right wrist, and he repeated the process with her right foot. She kicked and struggled, though her resistance was to no avail beyond instigating a fresh stirring in his cock. Her smooth legs just looked so damn cute in motion, not to mention that with every struggle she flashed him little glimpses of her pussy and ass.

To tie up her left hand and foot, he needed her in the centre of the bed - it was a huge thing after all. Barus kneeled on the mattress, and scooped the struggling girl up in his arms.

"No! Put me down!" She was as demanding as ever, and for a few seconds he had to endure her knees kicking at his waist, just barely falling short of striking his groin again. He plopped her down dead centre of the bed, and the short chain on her right arm now held it high and wide.

Barus asked gently, "This is better, don’t you think? See, I have both hands free now, and I can give you the dedicated attention you deserve.” He simultaneously reached under her outstretched arm, and her left breast, and tickled her hard on both sides. She shrieked with laughter and tried to yank her arm free. As expected, even her strongest struggling had no effect on his chains.

"Stop! Anything but that again!"

Barus drew out the torment for another very long moment before he stopped. "Anything, huh? Hmmmm, it's a deal, little princess."

"Wait, that's not-" her complaint was cut short when he hoisted her up at the hips, and unravelled several metres of his steel creation from her body. He pulled it out at her left side and swung it over the top rail of the bed frame. He adjusted the tension until the woman - who just would not stop her struggling - was suspended to just the right height where she was forced onto her knees. He welded that piece into place, and returned to Quinella with the intention of finishing unravelling his chain from about her waist.

But he had to slow down for a moment and appreciate the scenery. "Wow. What a booty."

"H-how dare you! Don't look!" She kept wiggling which made it hard for him to see her well, but also made her just that bit more more alluring. Bent over on her knees, her short, sopping wet shift did nothing to cover her rear. Her ass was like a full, ripe peach; porcelain cheeks with a distinct separation that was intentionally provocative. Though she was not a big girl, the embarrassing position he had manipulated her into really accentuated her hips and rump. No, it was not just that. Between her boobs and butt, he was forced to admit that she did indeed carry a little extra bit of woman. As a man, he would have no complaints about that.

He ran his hand over her exposed bottom. It was warm and as lovely to touch as it looked. She quivered under his light caress, which excited him all the more. What did that say about him, that he was finding so much pleasure in her apprehension? She was obviously very tense, vigilantly keeping her thighs locked together; she was trying her best to deny him access to her undercarriage.

Her asshole still remained a secret he would relish to uncover in good time, and the opening of her vagina was similarly hidden. But the plumpness of her labia majora could not be contained, and her vulva bulged within the confined space like a bunch of ripe fruit! Amongst his caresses, he dipped into a certain crevice and ever so briefly teased the tips of the little inner lips therein.

At that, she convulsed violently - whether from the sensation or revulsion he couldn't be sure. Barus sighed, forced himself to pry away his eyes, and resumed unwrapping her midsection.

* * *

When Quinella was liberated from the awful cold bite of the otherworldly alloy that had wrapped around her ribs and back, she regained the use of the hand that had been pinned by it. She was in a difficult position to be sure, with her right arm already tied high and wide, and her hips lifted up only by the chain that Barus held under her. He was preparing to attach that end too, to the top rail of the bed ensemble, on the right.

However, she presently at least had her left hand free. She could use it to try again to break the chain on her other wrist, but she already understood that it was impossible for her. So, what else could she do? He was currently holding her lower body up on long coils of chain. If she could cause him to drop it, she would be able to roll - unravel herself - and possibly fight him again.

She couldn’t match him in a fight, but this time, she was prepared to attack him like a rabid dog. Her target would again be his genitals. She imagined herself snatching his dangling balls into her free hand, and squeezing them as hard as she could. And while she did that, she could pull her head to him, and bite into the end of his penis that was optimally vulnerable in a semi-rigid state. If she wounded him badly enough that he withdrew, she could expect Fanatio to deal with the chains that already captured her right wrist and ankle.

The best chance would be when he initiated his spell to weld the chain. It riled her to be placed in this lewd and embarrassing position to begin with, and she was impatient to make her move to escape. 

_My last chance._

If she couldn't get free now, she would be completely helpless and at the mercy of this man who had declared his intention to rape her.

“System Call,” Barus chanted softly. “Generate thermal element. Fo-" Quinella reached back with her free arm and grabbed at the same piece of chain that Barus held. With a yell, she yanked on it with all her might, throwing her body into the effort as best as she could. She felt the tension reduce - she had pulled it away from him! At least… a bit, anyway. Half a foot, perhaps? But, then the tension returned, and it returned firmly. She fought with all her strength, but it was like trying to pull a tree from the earth.

"-cus on point. Discharge,” he completed his spell with barely a hint of exertion in his voice. The flash appeared at his fingertips, and then he pulled the chain taught one last time, and Quinella was lifted at her hips until her knees were only barely supporting her weight.

Her most desperate attempt to escape had possibly been the most fruitless of all. He had completed his spell with so small a pause he hadn’t even needed to start anew, and he had shrugged off her efforts with a calm pull with just one hand. How? How could she oppose such brute strength, given her new limitations? The answer was as plain as it was devastating - there _was_ no way for her to oppose him. There would be no escape for her. Not now.

"Bastard! Let me go! Or I won't ever forgive this!" But he ignored her, and completed fusing the metal that condemned her to remain captive in that most demeaning pose. He stepped off the bed and moved behind her. She felt his eyes burning into her backside again, and just thinking about what he could see increased her awareness of the cool air on her naked pussy and ass, causing her to shudder. 

_So he intends to rape me from behind, as if I were a mindless animal._

He seized her left ankle, and shackled it with the awaiting chain. She tried to kick, but he held her foot firmly. “Stacia help me,” Quinella whispered to the Goddess whom she knew to be false. The fact the words even escaped her lips was proof of her total defeat. With nothing more useful to do, she once again placed her hand over her exposed breast. It’s warmth was of somehow a small comfort, as was shielding it from the eyes of that man. If only for one final moment.

She felt the tears welling from behind her eyes yet again. What a disgusting injustice, that she of all people would be made to cry like this. For nearly 300 years she hadn’t even been capable of such a thing. She took no water, and she expelled no water. But she had needed to drink this afternoon. She had drained 4 full goblets, and her body was utilising it.

Her skin was coated in a light sweat. She had pissed herself; the sopping back of her nightie still clung to her skin as a reminder of her shame. But that wasn’t all. Presently, a warm slickness oiled her tightly pressed inner thighs, divulging that her pussy was prepared for the coming violation. And her tears marred her face, put salt on her lips and blurred her vision. What a stupid bodily function! It hindered her senses when she needed them most, and advertised her distress to the predator who had claimed her.

When he at last took her left hand, she let it go limp in his. He gently pulled her arm out wide and high, in perfect symmetry with her right side, and shackled that too. And thus, his subjugation of her was complete, and she felt completely helpless and exposed. She was forced to hold her chest high, and she looked down miserably at her boobs that were pushed up and outwards. It would look as though she was actually vying for his approval. “That’s not fair,” she whispered, while her tears continued to fall.

One of her breasts was already bare, and the firm fullness of her nipple was terribly obvious. But wait - he was in front of her now, in front of the bed. His manhood loomed before her, battered, but not broken. His penis was red and purple, streaked with nearly dried blood. She couldn’t shake the feeling that her attack had done nothing but enrage the thing, and that she would now pay a price for defending herself.

His hand reached out to her. At seeing those rough, callused fingers close up, Quinella shut her eyes. She couldn’t bear it anymore - that he could see any part of her he wished, and that he could reach out and touch her as he wished. It would be difficult, but she would try and disengage herself from the situation.

He touched her cheek. His hand was warm and rough, and she endured it without giving him the satisfaction of recoiling. He ran his fingers over the top of her head and reached past her. A moment later a weight was lifted from her head, for he was gathering up all of her hair that draped over her back. He deposited it over one shoulder in front of her, again covering her exposed bosom. Did he intend that as some small token of decency?

Then, she felt his fingers trace the exposed side of her neck, and over the top of her shoulder. Though his skin was rough, his touch was light. She felt goose pimples popping up all down her arms. His fingers hooked around the remaining strap of her slip, and he snapped it in one quick yank.

“Eeeeeee!” She squealed, and her eyes flicked wide open in opposition to her vain resolve to remain ‘disengaged’. Her only garment of clothing was now trashed, and it simultaneously slid down her back and fell off her front, to hang pointlessly beneath her belly. She was now as good as nude.

“They really are lovely big tits,” Barus said, and he reached out with both hands, before giving them each a gentle squeeze.

“Nnnnnn,” Quinella repressed a moan. “No, don’t call them that.” But she replayed the word in her head, and her amorous side fed off his latest effort to demean her. Her ‘tits’ ached for exactly that kind of touch. And lots of it, though she was determined to keep that a secret from him. Her poor teats also became harder, and even more sensitive. He hadn’t laid a finger on them this time, for which she was relieved, but also incredibly frustrated.

But he left her hanging, turning from her and crawling towards her rear. The heavy tread of his knees into the mattress caused her to dip to one side, and her boobs swayed about as if in protest of their abrupt abandonment. He was behind her again, and Quinella recognised her danger. Her heart raced faster, and she pressed her thighs together even harder, though her slickness there made the effort feel futile. She was terrified, knowing that at any moment he might mount her and force that enormous thing of his into her.

She couldn’t stand feeling so helpless. Never in her life! She closed her eyes tightly, and then recoiled when the touch of his heavily calloused hand returned lightly on her bottom. A graze over her cheek, and then down, to delivery another light squeeze. “Ah-” She couldn’t stand it! She couldn’t stand for him to touch her, and she couldn’t stand it that he kept withdrawing.

“Is her eminence ready to receive her punishment?” The question was accompanied by another featherlight caress, this time directed down the length of her labia, just as he had a few minutes ago. The touch was so brief and barely there, the only evidence that it actually happened was the slight buckle at her knees, and the way her hips involuntarily pushed backwards to try and increase her contact with the male presence that had already vacated.

“No,” she insisted softly. She couldn’t stand it! Couldn’t stand the salacious quality to her voice just now. Couldn’t stand that this man, a nobody commoner, now had complete dominion of her body. Couldn’t stand his blatant disrespect to her as ruler, and as a woman. Couldn’t stand his ghastly intention to defile her in ways that only a real man could.

But most of all, she couldn’t stand the contradiction within her own body; there was no use in denying it anymore. She was harbouring a disgusting new desire, one that was likely to get the better of her before this was over. A desire for him to stop trifling with her and just get on with it.


	3. Admonished

The knight observed the unfolding scene with fascination. Something drastic was happening to the woman who was formerly known as Administrator, the ruler of the four empires, the pontifex of the now disbanded axiom church, and the mistress of all the integrity knights. Something untoward. Something shocking.

Fanatio Synthesis Two had been appointed a task by the emergency governing council, to advise the unfortunate woman of her decidedly ill fate, and to supervise the execution of her punishment. She was not to interfere unless absolutely necessary - a role she had dreaded when the order first came through some weeks ago. Ordinarily, the scene before her would constitute a terrible crime, and she of all people was honour-bound to uphold justice. But when ‘justice’ passed sentencing to the former pontifex - no - the girl named Quinella - Fanatio just couldn’t understand it, much less agree. She could only obey.

As it turned out, Quinella’s crimes were severe beyond what any of the knights could have imagined their mistress was capable of. They were also countless in number, spanning over centuries of what may have otherwise become an endless reign of tyranny. Fanatio had been devastated to learn of it all. She felt tricked and used. Betrayed.

But, though she understood that the deposed ruler had much to atone for, the decided means was still extreme, and… uncivilised. Fanatio had been appalled, and moved. She couldn’t help herself but to read the sentencing section of the judgement over and over. Had she missed something? Was there some ambiguity from which she might draw some measure of solace? She studied the page until the details started to foster a guilty kind of fascination. She memorised it, and dwelled on the words when she lay in bed, when there was no other daily business to distract her thoughts.

> _Every person in your former empires - even down to the most under-privileged citizen - will be granted sexual rights to your body, and you will suffer through every violation without any right of refusal._

She had tried to picture such a scene. Her former mistress, Administrator, had been so powerful, and would have laughed hysterically at hearing such a threat. It was hard to imagine such a person falling victim to a common rapist! But, things had changed. Quinella had lost her god-like powers, and the assigned punishment was now entirely possible. It was also cruel and unusual and without precedence. But it was the final line of the judgement that struck her as particularly sinister.

> _Accept this fair judgement, lady Quinella, who calls herself Administrator, and suffer your humiliation each day for the rest of your life, no matter how unnaturally long that may be._

Those words were what really kept her awake at night. She tossed and turned, feeling guilty that she had supported her Administrator, and by extension, all of her evil, for so many decades. Guilty that she would be forced to turn on her mistress the moment she awoke from her coma, and begin to enforce the bizarre punishment. But the thing that made her feel most guilty was how aroused it made her to imagine it - the concept of an eternal, sexual punishment.

As a result of her mastery of the sacred arts, Quinella did not age. She could no longer use her abilities, but their understanding was that her eternal youth - her frozen aging process - was a permanent change that could not be reversed. After all, she had likewise frozen the aging process on many of her retainers, including the integrity knights. Fanatio herself was on the favourable side of 40 years of age when she had been granted endless life. She was an incredibly strong woman of notable beauty, though she had never recognised the latter until more recently.

Nowadays, she dressed to flatter her feminine curves. Today for example saw her rocking a fine fitted tunic, and skin-tight leggings. She brushed and oiled her long dark hair, and she painted her lips a bold shade of red. Aside from building her own self confidence, she had allowed herself hope that she may yet experience love. Unfortunately, the target of her affections - her mentor and oldest companion - the knight commander Bercouli Synthesis One - had yet to acknowledge the new Fanatio for her appeal as a woman. But that was ok. For even suffering from unrequited love put her in a happier place than the confused, sexually repressed Fanatio of just a couple of months ago.

It was now 5 weeks since Fanatio’s personal transformation, and the former pontifex had finally awoken from her strange coma. Fanatio had served as a familiar face to greet her, the bearer of bad news, and chaperone on her first day of punishment. She had determined that this would be a terrible ordeal for herself. So, why was she so drawn in by the... ‘action’?

She recalled the nights tossing and turning in bed as she had been unable to stray her mind from the coming of this moment. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it, picturing how such a scene would play out. She would think to herself, well, the concept is intriguing, but when it happens for real it will be truly awful. Sleep eluded her, and she became frustrated that she could not quiet her shameful thoughts.

_But that isn’t the whole truth, is it?_

No. The true cause of her frustration came from within. Something that also explained the heated honey she felt between her thighs as they sawed together during the long hours of her nocturnal anguish. She had tried to ignore it, had tried to convince herself that she harboured nothing but fear and condemnation towards Quinella’s sentence.

In the present, Fanatio stood perfectly still and watched. She could no longer deny her truth. At no point thus far had she felt upset or disgusted by what she witnessed. If anything, her reaction to the scene was much like in her fantasies.

She had watched as the haphazardly matched couple had struggled through a long, one sided kiss, until a sharp slap to his face had put an end to that. She watched as the man, Barus, had taken off his tunic to reveal a broad, heavily muscled body covered in more scars than the most battle hardened integrity knights. She watched him pin down his prey and toy with her. He tickled her, releasing a torrent of genuine laughter that Fanatio had never heard from her mistress before. He tickled the poor girl until she lost all control and drenched the bed sheets about her crotch.

Her jaw dropped when he released one of Quinella’s large breasts from her skimpy white shift - the only item of clothing she wore. The things he did to his victim made her cry, but also moan. He had pinched her, and even from her poor vantage point at least 10 meters away, Fanatio had been surprised by the amount of swelling she saw manifest in the girl’s bright pink nipple. That had been her first clue that her charge was somehow, on some level, not entirely opposed to her punishment.

And that awareness proved to be all that Fanatio needed to acknowledge her true feelings regarding her mistress’ special doom. “Yes,” she had admitted out loud. “I need to see this. I want to see it.”

From then on, it had been easy for the knight to accept her own body’s response to the spectacle. Barus’ teasing play on his victim’s breast had continued, and Fanatio shared in her sensations to a degree, for her bra suddenly felt too tight and scratchy against her own nipples. She was incredibly embarrassed for Quinella when the helpless girl’s legs were spread wide, her private areas put under heated scrutiny. Embarrassed, and near breathless with heady anticipation. When Barus finally pulled his enormous penis out of his pants, the two women had gasped in unison.

And that’s when things got _really_ interesting. Quinella had fought back by targeting his most obvious weak point, and Fanatio’s excitement doubled. At first she thought it was the warrior in her appreciating the efficacy of the slight girl’s attack, but she now knew it was something else. There had to be a reason she envied Quinella for having felt that man meat in her hands, though, personally, she didn’t like the idea of raking it with her fingernails.

But she did imagine what it might be like to squeeze that enormous penis. To squeeze him _so_ hard.

_Perhaps I’m the perverted one in the end._

Such were her thoughts, but she was quickly learning to let go of all her shame. Yes - she would satisfy the taboo curiosities that had plagued her conscience for weeks, and permit herself the erotic feast that was upon her.

By the time Barus had produced the chains with which he used to finally capture and subdue the pontifex, Fanatio was struggling with the heat building under her panties. He had bound his prey on all fours like a dog, and each time another of her limbs was secured, Fanatio’s fire was stoked ever hotter. She wouldn’t have traded places with Quinella for anything, but merely watching was becoming incredibly frustrating. She needed _something_. She wondered if anybody would notice if she were to touch herself a little…

* * *

“Excuse me, milady knight,” the man addressed her suddenly, calmly, and Fanatio’s eyes went wide. She snapped to attention, and abruptly recalled a hand that had only just a moment ago wandered to the front of her skin tight leggings. She looked at him guiltily, hoping his enquiry was unrelated to her brief lapse. Barus reminded her of Bercouli. He was of similar size, and shared her mentor’s unfalteringly calm demeanour. He carried himself with the same kind of humble confidence; a trait that marked him as a man of quality in her book.

The man before her was however much younger, undeniably attractive, and… the size of his manhood, well… Fanatio wasn’t accustomed to seeing them at all, but still, well… that thing was meant to go _where?!_

Now, Barus was looking right at _her_ , and Fanatio finally acknowledged him. “Yes my- Mister?” She had just been comparing him to Bercouli in her mind, and she almost honoured him with a ‘my lord’ by mistake!

"I understand I'm here to punish the pontifex by means of copulation. But, I'm sure you've noticed, she has been less than cooperative, to say the least."

"I have noticed,” Fanatio said calmly, finally managing to recover from her fluster. “But her eminence has no set part to play in this. It was your job to subdue her if needed, and-" Fanatio regarded the glistening chains that he had manifested and used to hold the nude girl’s arms outstretched, her waist held high… her butt sticking lewdly outwards. "I must say, I'm impressed by your technique. You certainly surprised Quinella with your sacred art.”

“Quinella,” Barus tested the word with a gentleness suggestive of a peaceful nature in more ordinary circumstances. Then, he addressed the girl. “For some reason, I never considered that you would have a name. It’s nice, and it’s unique. _Quinella_.”

“How rude!” She exclaimed. “Even my knight should not call me by that name, so a swine of a commoner certainly may not!”

Barus didn’t argue, but turned his attention back to Fanatio. “Could I trouble you to come over here for a moment?”

She had no obligation to do so, but, somewhat grateful for the invitation to get closer to the afternoon’s happenings, Fanatio willed her legs to carry her towards the man. Naked, he had a presence as intimidating as it was alluring. She kept one eye on his awesome, threatening male parts - and one hand on the hilt of the Heaven Piercing Sword that awaited her need at her hip.

She stopped directly before him and regarded his pale blue eyes. Barus pointed down at his genitals. Damn! Had he caught her looking there? But wasn’t that ok under the circumstances? It’s not like she ever normally… she felt her face burning up. Barus asked, “did you see what she did to me?”

Oh, he was _asking_ her to look. Why was she so embarrassed? Out of the three of them in the penthouse, she was the one fully clothed and not participating in this deviant charade. But she couldn’t deny her interest in the thing he was talking about. She wanted to be sure just how big he was, and she wanted to see the details of a man up close. When she thought about it, she wasn’t sure if she even ever had? Certainly not since she had become an integrity knight, however, she had no memory of her life before that. More importantly, she _was_ curious to see what damage Quinella might have inflicted during her brief, but vicious sneak attack.

And so she looked. His erection seemed to be reaching up, reaching right for her face. The head was huge - surely too big to fit into a woman’s sacred entrance. It was speckled in angry red dots, and looked very sore and swollen. Quinella had slammed her fist there - perhaps some of his size was due to the trauma?

“Look closer, if you like,” he coaxed her. Fanatio went down on one knee, effectively bringing her a few paces closer. So close that she now saw more than enough detail. His smell filled her nostrils. It was sour and quite unpleasant, but it was a strong male smell that held a certain kind of appeal nonetheless.

She was surprised at how at ease she felt. Any other day, Fanatio Synthesis Two would have fled from such impropriety. I guess being horny as hell can change your perspective, she mused. Then, out loud, “I hope you don’t expect me to kiss it better.”

Barus chuckled. “Well, I wouldn’t say no. But I’m quite happy to save all of that for our lovely pontifex. But tell me, milady, does it look ok? Have you seen worse?”

Fanatio giggled. Such a boy! “Of course I’ve seen worse. I’ve done battle on the borders of the Dark Territory after all. This is…”

“Tell me in detail,” Barus coaxed her. “Loud enough that this nasty, gorgeous minx here can hear.”

“Well, ok then,” Fanatio agreed. She looked closer, aware that her heart was pounding in her chest. Pounding like it had the last time she had done battle. “The tip is very swollen. I know it must hurt. But it will be fine, if you are man enough to still use it. There’s multiple grazes along its length, but the skin is only slightly broken. Frankly, your injuries are superficial.”

She didn’t mention the details that really made her feel giddy. The thick, pulsing veins that branched across it. The way it grew a little more right before her eyes, and pointed straight to the ceiling. Was that in response to her talking about it? Or was his thing able to sense the close proximity of a woman? Or maybe it was a physical response; was she close enough that he might feel her hot breath on the tip of his cock? A bead of sticky looking fluid emerged from the small, centre orifice, and Fanatio realised he must have been leaking it for a while. It was smeared over his purple head and streaked the underside of his long and thick shaft, at least for the first inch or so.

“And how are my balls?” His voice came from above her, deep and commanding. Part of her wanted to reach out and feel his battered testicles. She was sure he wouldn’t mind, but, for all her bravery with the sword, she knew she wasn’t even close to doing something like that.

“They look intact to me,” Fanatio replied, immediately surprising herself by the hint of desire in her voice. “Though, they are large, obvious targets that hang low between your legs. As a warrior, my advice to you would be to protect them better in the future.”

Barus grunted, “noted.”

She was having fun with this, and continued to tease him. “They retain their rounded shape but they are clearly swollen, and that ugly wrinkled sack they’re in is rather red. By my experience, I would say your testicles have internal bruising on them.”

“Oh, I’m painfully aware of that much,” he agreed. A feminine snicker was heard from the bed. Quinella might have given up fighting, but her spirit was far from broken. Fanatio didn’t know whether to admire her strength, or to be saddened by the prospect of seeing it ebb away day by day as her body was destined to be used by men, over and over.

“They may still be swelling up, perhaps you should retire and get some ice for them? Her eminence may forgive your premature departure.” She was goading him, testing his patience. Even if he turned angry, she was far too powerful to be threatened by him.

But as with Quinella’s earlier taunts, Barus refused to rise to the bait. “I think not,” he said with conviction. “I will administer her punishment with pleasure, however-” he paused and cocked his head to the side. Was he nervous about what he really wanted to say? After a moment of hesitation, he added, “but now that you’ve seen for yourself the evidence of Quinella’s _bad behaviour_ , I was hoping you would permit an appropriate… response.”

* * *

So, he _was_ heading somewhere with all this, then - this hadn’t just been a ploy to try and get her to suck his cock! He had piqued her curiosity now, and Fanatio quickly stood to face him. She asked eagerly, “what kind of response, exactly?”

“I don’t know how it is throughout the empires, but in my village, naughty children are punished by a spanking to the bottom. It is usually performed with their pants pulled down, so that the parent can judge when the entire area has been made suitably red - or worse, depending on the misdemeanour.”

“No! He can’t!” Quinella’s voice interrupted. She was trying to be authoritative, but she failed to disguise the frantic quality in her tone. “He isn’t allowed to be violent, no matter what!”

Fanatio considered it. “If it’s a punishment normally carried out by loving parents, I don’t know if I would consider it an act of violence. But then again, her eminence is no child. I think the humiliation of what you describe would be worse than the physical pain.”

“Yes, you are correct. The humiliation is an intentional aspect of the punishment. When I was growing up, whenever my sister or I were punished such, we would be made to stand in a corner afterwards, pants down and hands on our head.”

“That _does_ sound embarrassing.” Fanatio reflected if she might have endured such a thing in her own childhood. She retained no memories prior to her service to the pontifex, but the younger Fanatio may well have been _quite_ naughty. She had, after all, broken the taboo index herself. That was the only reason she would have been put into stasis in the first place.

She tried to imagine young Fanatio standing in the corner with her pants about her ankles. Had her bottom been smaller then? She pictured it all red and marked up, and imagined the humiliation as other family members, and perhaps even the occasional house guest, might have looked upon her. A delicious, if scary fantasy. Fanatio added, “But not very subtle?”

“Well, there’s purpose enough to that, too. With nothing to distract you but the sight of a plain wall, you can’t think of anything but how much your bottom hurts, and how everyone who comes by is watching you. The parent who administered the spanking would keep an eye on your bottom, and release you only once the redness had faded.”

Fanatio laughed, “you sound like you’re speaking from a lot of experience.”

“Well, of course,” Barus had nothing to hide. “My father was strict, and growing up my sister and I both received plenty of spankings. But Clarion is 4 years older than me, and once she reached her teenage years, she really started to hate it. I didn’t understand why she dreaded getting in trouble so much, but I did notice the changes. During her corner time, I used to sit behind her and stare. I would tease her that it must have hurt more because her bottom had gotten bigger, and took father longer to make the whole thing red.”

Fanatio glanced at Quinella, at her bare bottom - rarely seen thanks to her elaborate formal dresses, and her huge mass of ankle length, shining silver hair. But under Barus’ oppression, that was all draped over the front of her shoulder, and the prominent appearance of her caboose came as something of a shock to the knight.

She had always considered her Administrator to possess the gold standard for the female body. She could never look like that; she was too butch, among other things. But seeing Quinella like this… she never realised it before, but she carried a little extra padding at the rear. And, forced to bend over and stick her ass up in the air, it had an in-your-face appearance that bordered on obnoxious. She wondered how many ‘spanks’ it would take to bring a good flush of colour to every last square inch.

The council had not been specific about what, if any acts other than sex could or could not take place, and Fanatio was confident that this decision was indeed up to her. This was not a planned part of Quinella’s punishment, and had never been part of the many fantasies Fanatio had entertained over the last few weeks. But in the heat of the moment, curiosity might just get the better of her.

Barus must have taken her silence as indecision, because he began to elaborate. “I’ll tell you about the worst time Clarion ever got spanked. She was 18, and a noble from the city visited our forge with his son to pick up a sword he had commissioned for the lad’s birthday. Yes, I have another sorrowful tale about another noble father and son, can you believe that?

“Anyway, it was an important job for Father, and he put a lot of thought into how to present the completed work. He asked Clarion to put on her best dress, braid her hair and decorate it with flowers. After the guests had been plied with refreshments at our table, she came in looking her very prettiest, and holding the sword before her.”

Barus shook his head at the memory. “It was a terrible day, and even I, who usually delighted in seeing my sister punished, knew it went too far - though I did nothing to help her. When she got near the table, the noble son put his leg out and tripped her. The sword flew and pierced the chair the lord sat on, before clattering on the ground. To make things worse, there was damage to the hilt. Father was livid, and he blamed Clarion. She blurted out that she had been tripped, and, since I was the only person seated such that I had seen it, he asked me. And I lied.”

“You didn’t!”

“To my everlasting regret, I did. The problem was, I relished in seeing my sister spanked, and though I couldn’t say why at the time, I know now it was because I was fascinated by her developing woman’s body. My mother had died giving birth to me, so Clarion was the only female I saw in a private setting. 

“I insisted that she tripped on her own skirts, and Father said that she would now be in even more trouble for making a false accusation against a nobleman. He decided to spank her right there on the spot, but her dress was long and poofy, and he couldn’t get decent access to her bottom. He ordered her to take it off entirely, and when she did, she was left standing there in nothing but little pink panties.”

“Oh. She wore no camisole, or bra?”

“No,” Barus answered with distaste. Though he had apparently wanted to see his sister’s body at the time, it was clear that the memory now bought him nothing but pain. Regrets. If Fanatio had one, it was that she had neglected to actually live her own life for the last 100 years. “Well, she usually did, but that day she had tried to maximise her appeal, and the dress featured a narrow, but deep plunging neckline. I think she had wanted the nobles to see a hint of her bare flesh.”

Fanatio considered her own recent desire to develop her sex appeal, and felt pity for the girl. “But I guess she ended up showing a lot more than she bargained for.”

“Indeed. That was the first time I had seen my sister’s bare breasts since they had gotten bigger, though she tried to cover herself with her hands. That didn’t last, because Father ordered her to pull down her panties herself, and bend over forward to place her hands over the backrest of a chair.

“He spanked her long and hard - the worst beating of her life. The rest of us watched the whole time, and I was entranced by the spectacle of her breasts jostling with each strike. Along with the rest of them, I ignored her streams of tears and her please for mercy. My sister had not deserved such admonishment. But, I know who has.” Barus turned his face towards the captive figure on the bed. “In case you were wondering... _this_ is the kind of spanking I wish to give to our naughty, overly proud ex-pontifex.”

Quinella’s gasp was audible from several meters away. Fanatio had already made up her mind, but Barus continued just as she opened her mouth to speak. “When Father was satisfied he had left sufficient marks on her bottom, she tried to leave. We both understood that a spanking _always_ included corner time, but she begged that she at least be permitted to fetch a shirt from upstairs. Father denied her. Worse, he decided that the corner was too far away for him and his guests to be satisfied that her redness lasted long enough, and so he made her hop onto the table instead. He threw a rope over the rafter and bound her hands above her head.

“All Clarion could do was stand there in the nude while the men conversed, ate and drank, and made lewd comments about her body. That deplorable son even stole her panties from around her ankles. I remember watching him sniff them, and he speculated about the cause of a wet smear he found on the gusset.”

“That poor girl,” Fanatio ventured, and she found herself pushing her thighs tightly together. So… men _did_ did know that a lady’s undergarment could get soiled sometimes. Doubtless the panties she wore right now had the same problem. Fanatio hoped her face didn’t look as red as it felt.

If Barus somehow saw through her, he didn’t show it. “Anyway, the rest isn’t really relevant for our purposes this evening. But there you have it. I want to spank our dear pontifex as Clarion was spanked. I want her to reflect on her actions while I take my time decorating her lovely ass with the marks of a thousand hand prints.”

* * *

“F-Fanatio!” Quinella squealed without a shred of composure, and her body was shaking like a leaf. “You mustn’t let him-”

“Hush, mistress,” the knight replied. “Please, allow me to handle this.”

Fanatio considered her next words carefully. Her mind had been made up for a few minutes now, but this was a pivotal moment for how things would transpire, and it seemed prudent to kick things off with a little dramatic flair.

“My good Barus,” she began. "I’ve witnessed a true gentleman in you, for your considerate approach to this... _awful_ business of punishing her eminence the pontifex. And she repaid your good nature by disgracing herself and bruising up your poor old balls. Truly egregious behaviour! I do believe she is in need of one of these 'spankings' - and a thorough one at that. I will permit the punishment to begin immediately, and I won’t consider it an act of violence. My sword will remain sheathed, so long as you keep your activities in line with those you just described."

"Thank you very much, my lady Fanatio," Barus said, and he proceeded to mount the bed, positioning himself behind Quinella with obvious purpose. "It will be my honour to carry out this duty."

"Fanatio Synthesis Two!" Quinella chastised. "You can't be serious! If he lands a hand on me, I'll make sure your treacherous backside is punished worse! Multitudes worse!"

"Yes, well," Fanatio said with a sigh, feeling a little tired of hearing threats that could not be followed through on. "Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad." Barus threw her a knowing wink, and rubbed his hand over their ex-ruler's squirming round ass. The image of his hand on her flawless white flesh excited Fanatio further, and almost made her lose her breath. She wanted to watch properly! To see every detail of the spanking from a comfortable vantage point.

“Just a moment, mister,” Fanatio strode over to the lounge area. She picked up one of the single armchairs, and carried it past the bed. As she did, Quinella looked at her with a forlorn expression, silver eyes shining with wetness that implored her to intervene. It would remain a novelty for some time, seeing the tyrant’s face so. But she could not take the tears very seriously. She had observed the girl’s response to their visitor’s treatment so far. It was obvious that her body wanted this, though her stubborn pride seemed to be prevailing. For now.

Perhaps this ‘spanking’ would deal with some of that pride? Quinella would do well to learn her new station, and she was about to be brought down a few pegs. Fanatio said nothing to her, but observed that Barus had not stopped caressing her bare buttocks, and she instead flashed her a smile that she hoped would appear wicked to her former mistress and ruler.

Fanatio placed the chair near the foot of the bed, centred with Quinella’s bound body, and sat down. “I will need to supervise at all times. To ensure the relative safety of her eminence, of course.”

“But of course,” Barus said with a big grin; was her voyeuristic interest in this that transparent? She looked at Quinella, well, specifically, at her poor, exposed behind, and the manhandling she was receiving there. She had seen her mistress naked before, but never in a humiliating pose such as this. Nobody had. This would have been the first time in Quinella’s unnaturally long life that she would endure anything like this.

She stared at that ass, so vulnerable looking, so white and free of any blemish. That was about to change. And she couldn't help but notice that despite Quinella’s best efforts to keep her feet and thighs closed together, her genitals were fairly visible, bunched as they were in a small space. Fanatio found it to be a provocative celebration of female beauty, one that was all the more charming for the girl’s dissent for being objectified so.

Barus’ hands were playing all over her rear, and suddenly he dipped a finger down to those exposed pussy lips. Fanatio watched him trace the line where they met, and she hissed with excitement. He would only need to press down a little, and he would be inside of her! But apparently he had more restraint than she expected from a man of his station, for he withdrew after just one slow, teasing stroke. Even so, his finger was still connected to her by a long, silver thread of moisture; it was as if her vulva was trying to pull him back in. “She really _does_ need a spanking,” Fanatio murmured.

After the string of Quinella’s arousal finally snapped, Barus moved over to the front of the bed to face her. “See how well you’ve prepared, my dear? Would you like to taste yourself?”

Fanatio couldn’t quite see, but she heard the nude girl spit angrily. Barus held up his hand that had been contaminated with saliva, and sighed. “That’s too bad,” he said. “But there’s plenty more where that came from.”

Were her own ‘preparations’ quite so inordinate? “Let’s find out,” she whispered to herself, and she slipped a hand under the waistbands of both her leggings and her panties beneath. Unlike what she had seen of Quinella, Fanatio sported quite the carpet down there. Her hair was thick and dark, and when her fingers came in contact with the patch that sprouted around her entrance, they became sticky with the juices that had matted her pubes together.

How was there _so_ much wetness? She was shocked! She sometimes awoke from a heated dream in a state like this, but never during the day, and certainly not around other people. Needless to say, she was not the same Fanatio tonight. Inspired by Barus’ suggestion, she brought her fingers to her mouth and sampled her own feminine musk.

“How about you, how does yours taste?” She snapped her head up and saw Barus regarding her intently. He was not leering as he did at Quinella; there was respect behind those cool eyes. She was sure she _should_ have felt embarrassed, but... she smiled back and shrugged her shoulders. A sudden whim took her. She unfastened the first two buttons of her tunic, and leaned back into the armchair, whilst keeping her chest thrust forwards.

Fanatio smiled from the awareness that she was being watched. She may have lacked Quinella’s youthful firmness, but her bust was large, and these days she chose bras that flattered her shape. She slid one hand into that gap, and cupped herself. Oh, yes, she thought, as a mild feeling of relief washed over her chest. She looked up and made eye contact with Barus once more. He had wiped away his smile, as was appropriate; such uncharacteristic behaviour from Fanatio Synthesis Two should not be made light of.

She interpreted his expression as appreciation for a sensual woman near his own age putting on a show, and she was thrilled to be playing some part in this. She pursed her lips, and returned her wet fingers back down and under the front of her pants. A delicious quiver of heightened sensitivity confirmed it wouldn’t be long before she would want to pay special attention to her clit, but for now she started by teasing herself down the length of her lips.

She sensed Barus still staring at her, and she felt like he could discern every gentle squeeze she gave to her breast. She assumed that he could tell precisely where each of her fingertips touched inside her panties. She was laid out and exposed to him. Not like Quinella was, but she felt as if he could tell what she was thinking. He knew now that she had a perverted side, and that she was going to enjoy this. He wouldn’t want to disappoint her, and so she should expect a good show.

“You may begin,” Fanatio declared, and she relaxed a little more into the armchair. She gave in wholly to the dark desires she was finally beginning to understand, and settled in for a wicked, long overdue masturbation.

* * *

“Yeee-aargh!” The first spank brought hot pain to both of Quinella’s buttocks. Barus’ large hand struck her in an arc of continuous motion, such that it did not linger on her skin for even a moment after contact. Consequently, she felt her bottom wobble from the impact, a sensation that was as uncomfortable as it was embarrassing.

How unfair! By the time he had finished subduing and restraining her, and teasing her breasts and nipples, Quinella had actually felt about as ready as she would ever be to receive the punishment she had been sentenced to. Just moments ago he had been caressing her bottom with affection, and she knew that her vagina had made sufficient preparations to receive him. Her will to resist him had been stripped away, along with her clothing and most of her pride.

Well, in truth, she couldn’t quite bring herself to contemplate actually being violated by that huge mushroom-like head of the man’s penis. But since escape was now out of the question, she just wanted this ordeal to be over. But instead, he slowed down the pace, and started talking to Fanatio about all this preposterous nonsense about ‘spanking’.

How dare he humiliate her by drawing this out for so long! Was this new council so incompetent that they did not think to put some kind of time limit on these ‘punishment sessions’? And now that she just got her first taste of the spanking, she felt despair at the cruel and unnecessary misery that was being imposed upon her.

"You got quite a reaction from her, my good Barus," Fanatio said. "But it seems disproportionate to the damage. I don't see a mark at all." Quinella could scarcely believe that Fanatio seemed to have turned against her. Apparently she had allowed herself to be seduced by the depraved spectacle, but that was most unexpected.

As Administrator, she had not bothered to spend a great deal of time with her integrity knights, but she at least knew Fanatio Synthesis Two to be a prudish woman, and insecure. But she only had to listen to the words exchanged between her and the man to know that Fanatio had changed. Moreover, the woman was inspired by the afternoon’s untoward events, and was discovering a new side to herself right here and now.

“There is a certain finesse to this,” Barus replied with a casual tone that she found infuriating. “The aim is not to injure the miscreant with the first strike. It is about drawing the punishment out for as long as possible, with light strikes that slowly accumulate. The marks will come, I promise."

And then he smacked her for the second time, targeting just one of her cheeks. Quinella couldn't help but cry out again. It already hurt so much, and she still had the misery of this 'accumulative effect' to look forward to?

The couple of minutes he had spent rubbing her ass, gently kneading it in a way that seemed affectionate, had all been part of his art. She knew from the first two whacks that the main reason for his tenderness had been to butter her up for punishment. Her circulation had increased, sending blood to her erogenous zones and to the surface of the skin being touched. He had tricked her body, got her worked up and extra sensitive - only to abuse her this cruelly.

Slap! "Nnnnnooooo!" She shrieked when her other buttock was slapped with the same accuracy and technique, but with a little more force. She felt her ass wobbling again, and it was still doing so when the next blow hit home.

"Owwweee oww!" Quinella kicked her feet on the bed, and tried to move the big round target she presented in an attempt to dodge the next blow. But thanks to the chain forming a harness under her hips, she was barely able to move them a couple of inches. There would be no avoiding the man’s assault; she was completely and utterly at his mercy!

The next blow came harder, and pushed into her, rather than glancing off her ass and making it jiggle. The sound was deep and resonated up her spine. It stung mightily, and Quinella was forced to recoil by moving the only thing she still could - her legs. Her feet may have been tied to the bed posts, but the chains were only taught because she had thus far been careful to keep her feet - and her thighs - together. When she lost her composure, she kicked her legs out wide in desperation.

She connected with nothing, achieving only an amused comment from Barus. "You're welcome to open up to me my dear. I'll try not to slap your pussy, but, you know, I am a blacksmith after all. Call it habit, but my swings tend to connect with the thing I have my eyes on."

Oh no, she was showing him _everything!_ Quinella squealed louder than any spank had got from her so far, and quickly closed her legs tightly once more. The next strike was softer, but still made her gasp. It was followed by several more in quick succession, and she endured the discomfort of having her butt jiggle about furiously. He was using both hands, one on each cheek. But he alternated his strikes and adjusted his timing so that each slap hit a cheek after it fell, pushing it up and creating endless centripetal motion.

"I don't know whether to watch your ass or your tits. Both are wobbling so nicely when I spank you."

Quinella looked down at the boob that wasn't hidden behind her immense mass of hair, and blinked away her tears. They had all but dried up while Barus and Fanatio had been talking, but after the first few spanks, they were again streaming down her face without restraint. Not that she cared about that anymore. He smacked her again, and sure enough, her ‘tit’ as he called it heaved forward with the momentum he transferred into her.

“Ho-oh!” Such a vulgar sight! It riled her, that she should have to endure this with a developed woman’s body. When somebody once devised this punishment for children, surely the humiliating discomfort of ‘wobbling bits’ had not been a consideration!

And now that she was thinking about her jostling breasts, she realised that they were aching painfully. It was all so very unfair. If something could just support them a little, she wouldn’t have to put up with this additional ailment.

The faster spanks continued. They were light enough not to harm her beyond the endless barrage of sharp stings, but carried just enough strength to keep everything jiggling out of control. Her awareness of the tenderness in her breasts started to drive her mad. They kept slapping into one another, causing pain in each, and she felt as though at any moment they might just burst open somehow.

She was fighting against a need that went well beyond obtaining support for her chest. She longed for someone to caress them properly. To knead out the soreness, and do something to her heavily swollen nipples, one of which was being perpetually teased stiff by her silken hair. She grit her teeth and groaned, trying to distract herself from such urges.

“You sweet thing. Your reactions are just priceless,” Barus teased her. He stopped slapping her ass for a moment and rubbed it instead. Somehow, that rubbing felt more welcome than had he stopped touching her entirely. “I’m sure this is probably the first spanking of your life, but I’ve never heard of anybody squealing and squirming quite so much. I thought you were meant to be tough? A fighter of some sort, like the lady knight masturbating behind you.”

Quinella was shocked. Fanatio? _Masturbating?_ It couldn’t be. She wasn’t able to turn her head around far enough to see for herself, but Fanatio was not denying it. With the spanks and her own complaints silenced for a moment, she heard a deep, sensual moan back there. It came soft but uninhibited; the sound of unabated female pleasure. If Fanatio was enjoying - no - _getting off_ on this, then there was truly no hope for receiving any help from her.

Seldom did Quinella entertain the company of other people, and yet, never in her life had she felt so alone. So vulnerable. Such loss of control, and the fear; she was afraid that she might start _wanting_ something from him. Agonising as the spanking was, it did nothing to diminish her body's craving to be ravaged. If anything, it was making her hornier.

> _Warning! Assertion failed on Nervous system response. Result is 32% higher than target for class Human/Female._

It continued to haunt her, that particular line from the console log documenting the details of her resurrection. This was the reason the spanking was hurting so much, _and_ why his present rubbing on her heated ass cheeks felt so damn _good_. It was the reason her breasts swelled and ached so badly, and why she was itching for some pressure to be applied to her pointed, suffering nipples.

It was like her new body was being pumped with aphrodisiac that allowed one very impertinent, though strong and handsome man, to have her foaming at her cunt with just a few inappropriate touches and dirty words and promises. It was all so unexpected, and so unfair. So very, very unfair.

* * *

Barus had been careful to deliver most strikes in a well aimed upward arc, with her buttocks at the mid point of each path he drew in the air. It was important that his hand bounced off her; following through with the spanks would not deliver the same sting, and would mark up the area a little faster than he would like. And, as he had told her, he was enjoying the sight of her ass wobbling with every spank. Her ass was like the pool of water beneath a waterfall, constantly disturbed by the endless violence, the ripples pushing out in all directions.

Her skin was now a little pink all over her cheeks, and, though he had a lot more work to do yet, for now he was giving her a brief break. He knew that by caressing her inflamed skin, he was giving her pleasure, and preparing her to suffer more from the next round of spanking. Needless to say, he was enjoying playing with her derrière, cupping each buttock, and gently pressing his fingers into her, getting to know her ratio of muscle and fat. She was in excellent shape overall, with a respectable amount of muscle tone for a recently blossomed young woman. But she had not dedicated her body to labour or fighting, and the little bit of fat she carried in her trunk was perfect for his purposes.

Though his focus right now remained Quinella’s booty, he kept a lascivious eye just a little lower. Her cleft of Venus was exposed, nestled in the little gap where her buttocks parted from one another. Barus found the colouring of her pussy lips fascinating; a vibrant violet not unlike the heavy drapes drawn to the ends of the bed, and a bold contrast amongst her otherwise milky white flesh.

It had been titillating to watch those lips while he spanked her, for they carried the blessing of youthful elasticity, and they too jiggled with each impact. Just slightly. Suddenly, he found himself unable to resist a better look - he needed only to part her thighs, and he could admire every intimate detail. And he saw no reason to hold back anymore.

“Quinella, try to stay relaxed,” he cooed to her. “I’m going to look upon your womanly parts again.”

“What? No!” Her protest was somewhat weak, but she clenched her cheeks together, which was nowhere near as flattering a look for her back there. He gave her a quick downward smack, so hard that she yelped in pain.

“No? I can see most of your pretty pussy anyway, I just want her to open up for me. Or we could resume the spanking right away?” He slapped her other ass cheek, and was rewarded with another frightened squeal.

“No! Please, no more of that!”

“There’s going to be more either way. But if we’re going to have a rest, I want to explore _everything_ you have.”

“Don’t… I don’t want you to,” her voice was weak, and Barus placed his hands over her ass crack, and began to ease her open.

“Nooo! Stop it!” The clench came again, and Barus had to accept that she still wasn’t ready for something like that.

“Very well then,” he said, only half disappointed. “We will finish the spanking. Your ass is nice and pink all over Quinella, but you should know it has to go a few shades darker yet. And if you found the warm-up a bit stingy, you have no idea what you’re in for from here on out.” Barus let the threat fester for some time while he rubbed the bottom of her right cheek - the area he intended to focus on first. His victim was sobbing quietly, verifying the efficacy of his psychological torture.

He spanked her with the upwards arc once more, and she immediately collapsed into her futile squirming. He cupped her left buttock with his free hand, and worked his fingers into her crack to combat the clenching that threatened to interfere with his work.

Ever since he had chained her into her current pose, he was aware that her vagina had been pushing out little beads of her natural lubricants. At first, her juices had served as a damning decoration for the protruding bits of her pussy lips, a dirty sight indeed that compounded his excitement. But with all the spanking, squirming and clenching, her juices had smeared all between her ass cheeks and thighs, facilitating easy navigation of her intimate crevice.

Barus searched for her naughtiest entrance with his middle finger, and, wet with her own juices, he pressed just the fingertip up against her asshole.

“Hnnnnn! Hah…” the unspeakable intrusion made Quinella gasp, though he was only barely knocking on her door. Oh wow, was she tight! She was also pushing against him, trying to repel his trespass. But her lubricants were too prevalent, and he knew that with a little more pressure on his part, she would be forced to accept him.

But again, he resisted the urge to violate her in that way. “Not yet,” Barus whispered to himself. He hadn’t ventured into her vagina at all yet, and it seemed somehow only fair and proper to exploit her _there_ first. He dragged his finger down her crack, and navigated the folds of her pussy to give her an early taste of the penetration to come.

Quinella objected, of course. “Aiiii no, what are you- Argh!” He spanked her hard and followed through with force. Her body lurched forward, and he stalked after her with his probing finger. Inevitably, Quinella rocked back again, impaling herself on the digit that awaited her. “N-no, you can’t…?”

“You see, my dear. You’re going to give up everything to me, or I’m going to take it just the same. I’ve decided not to hold back, and I’m not going to apologise for anything I do to you.” She squirmed as he spoke, but his other fingers had dug in around her buttock; his grip on her was solidified. Her vagina was hot around his finger, and he marvelled at the squeezing sensation as she tried her best to eject him. For her trouble, he gave her another hard spank.

“I want you to think about this small violation as I spank you,” Barus explained, and he pushed in deeper, past his second knuckle. Immediately he began exploring her, pressing around, rubbing and wiggling his finger. It wouldn’t take him long to commit to memory the spongy areas of her walls, and every minute ridge and valley. “But keep in mind it is just a taste. A tease if you like, for both of us. But fear not, I still intend to properly use your body as only a man can, once you’ve been suitably punished.”

Quinella had gone quiet since finally falling victim to his molestation, and he wondered what kind of mix of terror and sexual anticipation she was battling. He resumed spanking that same spot at the bottom of her right buttock, again with the upward, circular stingy swats. If the pontifex had been trying to stay silent, she failed almost immediately, and screamed loudly in pain.

He smacked her again and again in exactly the same spot, over and over. She screamed and cried and made small pleas for mercy, but he kept going. As threatened, that single finger remained inside her the whole time, and had sunk all the way in. The constant awareness of her warm wetness drove him to spank her with lustful abandon, and he savoured the exquisite sensations of her frequently contracting pussy.

The skin upon her buttock was now hot and red, but he was taking her beyond that. He was working up a deep tissue bruise that would remain a sore reminder for her of her punishment - particularly each time she sat down - for at least the next few days.

_And when she sits on this lovely booty, she will also relive my sweet initial violation of her sex._

He rubbed firmer circles inside her, creating a juxtaposition of pleasure with her pain. More importantly, by exploiting her in two ways at once, he was linking the sensations together in her memory.

* * *

“Nnnnnnn, oooooh…” Fanatio’s complaints from her own self abuse were deep and soft. She wasn’t sure if the participants on the bed could hear her, but at this point she didn’t care if they did. She had started by teasing up and down the length of her labia with her finger, and when her clit started feeling _really_ good at the crest of her caress, she had licked her fingers, and concentrated her rubbing there.

Watching the former pontifex get her ass tenderised like a big piece of meat was pushing all the right buttons for the integrity knight. Her shrill cries and her little pleas were somehow an immense turn on; it was just such a novelty to hear anything from her that wasn’t either a command backed by absolute authority, or her mocking laughter. Seeing her put so harshly into her new place seemed like an appropriate step. Necessary, even.

When Barus went as far as to violate the girl’s vagina, Fanatio’s eyes and mouth went wide with erotic fascination. “I wonder what _that’s_ like,” she whispered to herself. She pushed one finger into her pussy, and gasped at how easily it went into her slick, hot passage. She was immediately more than comfortable with that, so she added a second finger, and absorbed herself in the pleasure as she imposed upon herself a penetration of notable girth.

Fanatio experimented with different strokes as she watched Quinella get spanked on the same crimson patch of flesh, over and over. The hand she had inside her tunic, over her breast, was giving her a tease that had become inadequate. She could force her bra out of the way and attend her perked up nipples, but she decided she would be better off with both hands working inside her panties.

She licked the fingers of her left hand and slid them underneath the other, straight onto her swollen clitoris. She was more sensitive there than before, and the pleasure came as a jolt that made her arch her back into the chair. She eased into a gentle rhythm, rubbing circles over her fleshy hood.

“Mmmmmmm,” she groaned loudly as the pleasure assaulted her vulva on two fronts, finally attracting the attention of Barus. He turned around and looked at her, watched her sitting on the edge of her seat and leaning back. Her feet were spread open on either side of her hips to increase her access, though he wouldn’t have seen much more than the impression of both hands working down the front of her pants. She didn’t mind - this was just enough exhibitionism on her part to get off that little bit more effectively.

Fanatio smiled at him, and mouthed, ‘spank her.’ He made a bit of a show of struggling to pry his eyes away from her, and delivered another hard smack to that same part of Quinella’s bottom that now looked purple and bruised. She squealed and kicked her bare little feet in a fashion that Fanatio found adorable. Probably, that was the response children gave from being spanked - though she was sure Quinella’s punishment was already more severe than what was common.

Fanatio continued to enjoy her ride of self discovery, and soon learned just the right way to rub herself. She didn’t need to fuck herself deeply; curiously, just half a finger length into her passage, on the front wall, was starting to respond particularly good to her stimulation. Just a little longer. She intensified the circles she was making around her oh-so-sensitive clitoris, and her combined assault on her girl parts made her dizzy.

She stared at Barus’ finger working inside Quinella, and in her mind she replaced her own fingers with his. She whispered, “yes, violate me like that,” and then she moaned again - loudly - and without any care or consideration for what those upon the bed may have thought of her.

* * *

Quinella was not accustomed to enduring pain or torment. But yet here she was. She was much too proud to beg or cry, and yet, she did so - over and over again, continuously without restraint. 

The accumulative effect of being spanked in the same spot was killing her. The targeted area burned so fiercely, it was a wonder Barus hadn’t scalded his hand. The occupation of his thick finger deep inside her vagina made her want to die right then and there, though she couldn’t deny the physical pleasure of his insidious massaging of her internal walls. When the spanks hurt too much for her to bear, she tried to move her bottom out of harm’s way. When that didn’t save her from the next blow, she screamed. And when that did not deter her tormentor from striking her yet again, she sobbed pitifully.

And just when she couldn’t stand it a moment longer, he took another respite from his sadistic labour. “I have good news for you,” his voice came to her from behind, though it sounded kind of distant from where she resided in her own world of pain and anguish. “That is all I’ll do in that spot. You’ll come to appreciate my work later on when you try to sit on it. Now I’m going to finish giving you a nice colour all over this obscenely large tushy of yours.” 

_’Obscenely Large.’_ Did she really just hear him say that?! Slowly, he withdrew his finger from her body. The end of the violation came as a relief, but only in her mind. Her body had been responding to his stimulation by flushing blood to the area and increasing her lubrication, and she now felt the loss of having the pleasure suddenly taken away. Quinella’s conflict between mind and body disgusted her, and she began hating herself for giving in on _any_ level.

Barus continued, “I mean, I must say. It’s taking a little longer than what I’m used to - you’ve got about twice as much land to plough here as my wife did.” That bastard! Her terror was put aside in a moment. Quinella had always been more than confident enough with her own body, and she had never hesitated to utilise her extraordinary beauty to her advantage. So hearing this nobody-commoner make such comments… was he actually comparing her unfavourably to his long dead wife? So insolent! It enraged her more than any physical torture he could have conjured up.

But she said nothing. She was too helpless to be making any more threats, and cursing the man had evidently got her nowhere.

“Eek!” Quinella shrieked when the spanking resumed; a large open palm slap to her left cheek that had cooled somewhat. It didn’t sting as much as that overworked spot had by the end, but it was still enough to make her just about jump out of her skin. She couldn’t endure much more of this. But what could she do?

He kept spanking her, alternating between cheeks randomly and varying the intensity and direction of his attacks. As before, every single swat made this or that side wobble dramatically. _’Obscenely large’_ , that was how he had described her ass. She had never thought she was anything less than perfect back there, but surely an appropriately proportioned backside wouldn’t feel so damn uncomfortable on account of its own jiggling?

Smack! “Yeeeargh!” Quinella was reduced to reacting hysterically to each stinging blow. She screamed and lurched forwards. Her breasts swung about painfully, and, though she knew she was putting on just the show he wanted, she had already lost all control.

Still, there had to be _something_ she could do to get him to stop! What had he said to her a little earlier? _’I’m going to look upon your womanly parts now.’_ Was it possible? Would he stop if she let him do… _that_? The notion of giving him the satisfaction of any submission on her part would have been enough to make her visibly shudder if her body weren’t so preoccupied, but she was at her limit. She would do _anything_ to make him stop spanking her at this point!

To her dread, his swats began to hone in on the bottom of her left cheek, and then began accumulating there - just as he had done on the other side. The sting of the repetition increased, and Quinella wore her dismay as a feverish sneer. There was no way she could endure that endless agony all over again! She only saw one possible out. But, could she actually bring herself to do it?

* * *

Barus’ spanks were now light and rapid, with his palm shaped to cup the bottom of her buttock with every strike. It was a technique that covered more of her skin but sacrificed a little sting for a duller, deeper thud. But mostly he did it to better feel her gorgeous ass as he went.

Her whole butt was now red all over, with purple bruising clearly evident on that one spot. The area he currently tended to would not be too far behind. Her cries and whimpers were adorable, but he was starting to pity her. His hot blood had inspired him to spank her more harshly than he had intended - but then again - had such a punishment _ever_ been more deserved?

Behind him, there came the deep, somewhat pained sound of a mature woman gripped by a powerful orgasm. He had checked on Fanatio a couple of times during the spanking. He found it just wonderful that she would masturbate so openly in his presence, but instead of turning around again and risking putting her off her moment of ecstasy, he spanked his victim harder to ensure he put on the best possible show.

Quinella’s whimpers became wails, but Barus kept up the harder spanks - all to the same spot. Fanatio’s orgasm was long and punctuated by spurts of desperate gasps, and Barus kept spanking even after the commotion behind him died off. A darker colour came through upon Quinella’s flesh - and still he spanked her. This was when his efforts had the most impact, in both the agony she felt in the moment and later on, and for the coming days, when she would barely be able to function without frequently aggravating her bruises.

“W-wait! Please!” It wasn’t the first time she had resorted to begging, but he was close enough to the end that he humoured her with a pause. “Is this…” she sounded unsure of what she was saying, and her thighs started trembling. “Is this what you want?”

No amount of bullying could have brought him this kind of satisfaction. Quinella, by her own volition, slowly lifted a knee off the bed and pushed it out wider. Her battered buttocks finally conceded their task of protecting her genitals, and she was laid out bare for him. The more discreet view that he had been enjoying thus far had certainly increased his anticipation of this moment, and now that it was here, he forgot to breathe.

He had seen her beautiful vulva in full just a little earlier, but she had been on her back then. On her knees, it was a completely different look. Her outer labia looked more bunched and curved, and her wet purple lips jutted out lewdly, as if pouting and begging to be sucked on. Yes, that was precisely what he should do.

“You took some convincing though, didn’t you my dear? A little wider, and I’ll end your spanking early.”

“B-but… my bottom is so… won’t making it go wider look even bigger?”

How precious. Apparently his jeers had made an impact. Her butt _was_ big, but that was the point. He wanted to see it presented as gloriously as possible. “Yes, Quinella, your tushy is a bit too big for my tastes. Even like this, your body is trying to keep secrets from me. Spread yourself wider, so that I can look upon your asshole.”

There was a harsh intake of breath. “You- you pervert! Don’t make me do that!”

“What’s wrong my dear, is the embarrassment too much for you to bear?”

“Yes! Why would you need to see _that?_ Pervert!” She called him so a second time, but he would not repent for his honest carnal desires.

“If it's embarrassing for you, what other reason do I need? Open your knees and show me your asshole, Quinella. Or I’ll spank you until the night grows too dark for me to even see the damage.”

“No, wait!” She hesitated while she sobbed a little, and Barus gave her the moment she needed to reconcile her predicament. After all, the suspense was making her humiliation all the sweeter. “O-ok,” she spoke softly at last, and complied by pushing her other knee out the same distance as the first. Her spread butt trembled, and then she pushed both knees out further still - till she was as spread eagled as the chains holding up her hips would allow.

Quinella’s asshole was a small pit of soft, wrinkled tissue. It had the same mauve pigment as her vulva, only darker; a slight tint towards chocolate. She was messy in there this afternoon, gleaming with the lingering smear of her fluids that had dribbled over it earlier. In the valley of her ass crack was a streak of purple that guided the eye from her lower back to her anus. The little line might have been the only imperfection on the girl’s entire body, if it didn’t compliment her private parts so well.

“You’re beautiful,” he called her so for the second time that afternoon, though this time it wasn't a taunt, just an honest remark that slipped out. She didn't reply, and that was fair enough. He knew that she wasn't showcasing the goods because she particularly wanted to.

Barus shuffled back and brought his face down to her most sacred area. Her feminine musk seeped into his nostrils and had the instant effect of driving him a little mad with passion. Even so, he would take his time with her. He planted his first kiss, brief and soft, on the hairless pink pillow of her outer labia.

Quinella shuddered again, but was it from abhorrence or excitement? He kissed the other, and followed it up with a flat tongued lick up that sweet tasting pink bun.

He patted his hand over her pubic mound, and let the silver hairs there find their way between his fingers. He pulled gently on her soft curls, while simultaneously daring a long lick on the outer edge of one of her velvety inner lips.

This time he heard his reluctant partner gasp, and this time there was no mistaking that the sensation felt good for her. The thing about a good hard spanking to the bum - it tended to draw the blood to the surface, and make a woman rather receptive to any intimate contact that followed.

He licked her other lip in the same way, making sure this time to breathe in a substantial dose of her heady perfume as his nose passed over the source of it. He was already intoxicated by her, and he could feel hot blood pulsing in his veins, especially down there where he throbbed and itched impatiently. He couldn’t help but sigh out loud. “Your musk is strong my darling, but sweet like the zephilia in full bloom. I could just sit here and inhale you for as long as you put that out.”

“You mustn’t,” Quinella complained. “How unseemly of you, to smell me... _there_.”

“That’s odd,” Barus replied. “I don’t feel ashamed.” He parted her inner lips with his fingers, and pressed his nose into the purplish-pink wetness between. He sniffed loudly, causing the pontifex to squeal her disapproval, and sucking whitish globs of her musky arousal onto his nostrils.

“Would it be less shameful if I smell you here, instead?” He brushed his nose up, past her vagina, towards her dirtiest part. Despite her agreement to comply with him, she started to close her legs, but he let go of her pubes and placed his hands on each of her buttocks. He spread her widely and pressed his nose to her asshole. He sniffed again, deeply, loudly. She actually smelled just like her pussy there, for obvious reasons.

But apparently it was _not_ all the same to Quinella. “Eeeee no! Not there! How could you? You- Oooooh!” Her protest died in her throat when he assaulted her inner lips with his tongue, sliding it up and down, over from outside to inside, and dipping into the pool of her sweet nectar.

There Barus lingered, in a lush, musky heaven wherein he could have stayed forever. He kept his eyes open as he feasted on her, keeping his nose indecently close to her rudest hole. He learned of every minute detail of her vulva, every beautifully sculpted contour, and he paid attention to which kind of strokes she responded to best. Apparently she preferred a strong, flat tongue - so he began saving that as an occasional treat for her in-between his busy circling and dipping.

Barus’ late wife had been beautiful by his own standards, but had not possessed pussy lips that were prominent enough to nibble and suck on. Naturally, he took advantage of his present privilege and did just that. Her labia, he discovered, was quite elastic. What an erotic thrill! To hold her gently between his teeth, then pull back a significant inch and watch her stretch. Doing so earned soft whimpers from the pontifex, but she had lost her voice for lashing out with her tongue.

After several long minutes of exclusive appreciation for her lips, Barus started to get impatient. He was resisting the urge to stroke his cock, but he could feel the strength of his erection without needing to look. His drive had become urgent, hot and itchy. He wondered how much of that was due to his injuries, and how much his member was screaming at him to pound that pussy already!

He felt he had only given Quinella a taste of the intimate attention such a rare beauty deserved, but his own need would surely soon overcome him. This is important; he told himself so, and strengthened his resolve. Been with a woman like this is a once in a lifetime chance, and it is _this_ moment of worshipping her that will be remembered the most fondly.

He pulled her labia apart with his fingers, and drove his tongue as deep as he could into her pink depths. "Ahhhhhhhh-eeeee," she vocalised her surprise as he stimulated so many nerve endings with his thrust, but the real joy for him was scooping up a generous wad of her thick girl-cum. Men who didn't appreciate the taste of pussy so much might have been uncomfortable with such a heavy dose of it. But for Barus, in his primal state of mind, he was consuming the nectar of the goddess.

And consume he did. The build-up of her arousal was quite cool despite the intense heat of her crushing vaginal walls, and after withdrawing from her pussy, he let the sample of her musk linger on his tongue. She was slightly sweet, slightly metallic; in his madness he couldn't quite untangle the complexity of her flavour - but he relished in her raw femininity for a long moment before swallowing it.

"By Stacia, you are delicious. Please, indulge me a little more. Your cum energises me, and I'm going to need the strength to give you the proper fucking you deserve."

"That's!" She exclaimed, but hesitated to form her retort. He knew he had said something a little silly, but such are the private words from a man to a woman at the height of his passion for her. "Please don't, that's not what my… that's not what it's for."

"Then please educate me, my sweet thing. Why are you producing so much of this honey, if not to appease your lover's appetite?" He dipped his tongue into her again, easily collecting more of her abundant juices and again savouring the rawness of her sex.

"No," she managed to whimper. "You can't ask me that. Even you must know, you-" she gasped quietly when he tongue-fucked her deeply for the third time. "Stupid commoner. You big dumb oaf."

Barus was as charmed by her enduring strong spirit as he was by the taste of her pussy. He pulled her lips open a little wider still, and lapped at her well over and over, though the only fluids left were those that she was producing in the moment. Quinella sighed repeatedly as he worked, and her captive ass trembled in his hands.

He could feel the blood pounding in his penis. His own body couldn't understand the endless delays, any more than hers could. But he still hadn't touched on the most important part of giving oral sex to a female, and he refused to neglect his duty as her lover. He would treat her in just a moment, he decided... right after he had at least had a taste of her ass.

He delivered another wide, firm stroke up both her lips, and briefly into her hot vagina, which palpated in anticipation of him penetrating her again. But this time, he kept licking upward with the firm stroke, right over her perineum, and he finished it by driving the tip of his tongue into her sweet smelling asshole.

At that, Quinella squealed, and her hips convulsed, though her chain link harness prevented her from moving far. Could she be close to an orgasm already? Barus backed off a little to regard his prize. Her genitals were engorged and sloppy looking after his enthusiastic oral work. Her asshole looked dark in it’s purple pigment, but shone with the moisture he had just deposited there.

He moved his hands lower, and spread her labia majora at the top of her vulva. At last, he had exposed her clitoris. It was a tiny thing that nestled deep in a swollen fold of rich violet. With her heart pumping blood to her sex, there was now just a hint of her pearl peeking out at the outside world. And Barus reckoned she was more than ready for him to attend to the most sensitive part of her entire body.

* * *

Quinella didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how crazy he was making her, but it was all she could do to hold back from screaming in pleasure after that last lick over her pussy. She couldn’t have said whether having his tongue inside her asshole was pleasure or not, only that it was far too embarrassing. To the point ‘good’ or ‘bad’ was completely irrelevant.

It had been difficult indeed to open her legs as widely as she had, specifically because he had wanted to see _that_ part of her. What a deviant! Why couldn’t he have just respected her enough to take her womanhood as was natural, but to overlook her dirty part in the process? Pretend it wasn’t there. That was how a decent man made love, right?

Instead, he had demeaned her with such a deliberate lick. He actually drove his tongue into her backdoor - drove it in deep. He must have liked it, but why? Why did he have to do such an unspeakable thing to her? He was an animal who would take everything from her, and not let even that place remain sacred. It should only be a matter of course then, before he would focus his attention there. Like she needed anything else grating on her nerves!

In the meantime, she braced for more of his highly effective oral assault on her vulva. Certainly she had a weakness for those strong strokes he gave with the flat of his tongue, and that last lick - before it had finished in such an unwelcome place - had just set both her pussy lips aflame with need.

However, the next lick seemed somewhat overdue. He had stopped, but why? He was separating her folds with his hands, and she could feel his eyes boring into her intimate parts. She suffered from an almost overwhelming impulse to close her legs, but she resisted the tempting promise of modesty for fear of the consequences of defying him.

Although she was succumbing to the skill of his oral administrations, nothing would alleviate the indignity of being spread eagled to his lustful stare. It was worse that she had to hold this pose voluntarily - she almost wished that he would take all the slack out of the chains on her feet - at least make her feel that her indecent display was entirely outside of her control.

But at this point, if the alternative was to endure more of that ghastly spanking, she would open her secrets to him as long as he wanted. All night if necessary, to avoid any more torture to her stupid new overly-sensitive body. And after all, though she tried not to think about it, it was clear that her jacked up nervous system worked _both_ ways.

Finally the next assault came - and this time Quinella screamed at the top of her lungs, and jammed her legs closed. He had licked her clitoris with one of his slow, firm strokes, and the sensation was simply too intense to be classified as pleasure.

"Please," she begged. "Be gentle with me. This is already enough for you, isn’t it?"

"Sorry," his voice was gruff, though his tone was surprisingly caring. "I didn't know a girl could be quite _that_ sensitive. I’m only trying to tease you right now, anyway. Can’t have the pontifex enjoying an orgasm during her righteous punishment, can we? If you do, I might have to go back to spanking you."

“No! Anything but that, please.”

Barus gave another of his low resonating chuckles. She resented the way he talked down to her, and his laugh was so irritating for how carefree he sounded, especially at a time like this. He was already graced with a privilege well beyond his station; here he was helping himself to one of the great treasures of the land. But still he made light of the situation - did he even appreciate what she was giving up to him?

“Well I guess that’s up to you then,” he said. “But I’ll at least be careful with this remarkable little button of yours. Now, I hope you’re not trying to hide from me, are you Quinella?”

Hide? Oh, that’s right. She was still squeezing her thighs together with all her strength. It had been so hard for her to expose herself the first time, she had never considered in centuries that she might have to do something so disgraceful! Was she really going to have to do that again?

Smack! Quinella yelped as he slapped her ass with both hands. The blow reignited the stinging areas as if the spanking had never stopped, and the thought of returning to that misery filled her with dread. It was motivation enough for her to swallow her pride, and she pried her knees apart once more.

“Mind you, I could watch you close and open yourself all day. It’s so cute, that moment when your wet hole appears before my eyes.”

Quinella said nothing, but her eyes burned with such fury that she thought they might somehow set the draperies ablaze.

“Still, I don’t see the point in giving you that option anymore. And if I’m being honest, I have better things to do with you now than going back to spanking.”

She felt his weight vacate the bed, leaving her feeling awkward for exposing herself to nobody, but not daring to disobey him by moving again. But then a deep, husky feminine sigh sounded from behind her, and she had to correct herself. Someone _was_ still appreciating her shame. With Barus gone for a moment, she could hear the wet sounds of Fanatio’s masturbation.

How unexpected, that the once prudish and proper woman would debase herself so publicly. The sounds of her former retainer’s pleasure told her all she needed to know about getting any sympathy for her ‘punishments’ - today, tomorrow… and beyond.

A moment later she had no time to spare further thought for the treacherous Fanatio. Barus was to one side of the bed, gathering more of the excess chain from on top of the bed frame. He pulled it down and wrapped it around her knee. He pulled it wider, until her knee lifted up off the mattress entirely! Quinella was anxious about where this was headed, but she lacked the will to struggle, and it took him only a moment to fuse the chain in place with his perfectly honed thermal element technique.

Barus rushed to the other side of the bed to repeat the process, and, once both her legs were suspended, her captor took a moment to get things just right. She felt her body’s weight hanging from her arms, her hips, and now her knees too, and he was finding the right distribution between the last two before he performed the final fusion on the metal. He secured better access to her sex than she had been able to offer with even her bravest efforts to spread herself. He was cheating. How unfair.

Her toes still grazed upon the bed, but that was it - they carried none of her body weight . The chains that shackled her ankles were loose, and now served only to reinforce the exquisite feeling of total capture by an incredibly strong, lust driven man. She had not believed her situation could have become any more humiliating, but this new evolution of her bondage surely marked her final defeat.

The weight of Barus’ body returned to the bed, and almost immediately the warm caress of his tongue was back on her lady parts. He licked on the outside of her outer labia, slowly working up, then bypassing her vagina and tickling her perineum again, and Quinella could guess where he was imminently headed.

The same panic took her as it had a few minutes prior, and quinella tried to move away from him. She pulled on her arms, but the chains around her hips prevented her from moving forward. She pushed into the bedsheets with her toes, but there was no purchase there whatsoever. Her complete and utter helplessness in her bondage really struck home, and she whimpered miserably as her perverted captor began an intimate exploration of her sacred backdoor.

He didn't seem to be trying to penetrate her this time, instead administering a thorough licking on all the soft tissue surrounding her bud, celebrating just how indecently spread open she was. She felt that he deliberately forced her to dwell on that indignation as he repeatedly slathered over her sensitive flesh.

He licked down again, and this time he did not skip her vagina. He dove right in, and Quinella prepared herself to lose all control as the intense pleasure recommenced. His licks were only a shallow penetration - but that was enough to excite the majority of her nerve endings. “Oh my, you taste so good,” he murmured after a few hungry licks, before trying to devour her with several more.

Despite everything, Quinella _did_ appreciate the compliment. He had teased her about her wetness multiple times this afternoon, but the truth was that for the last 200 years she had been incapable of producing it. To get herself off, she had been leveraging the tongues of her pet taboo-breakers.

Now that she had begun taking water into her body once more, she acknowledged the joyous aspect to her body’s present over-indulgence in producing natural lubricants. The function made her feel more complete as a woman - no - as the fresh faced girl trapped eternally in the prime of youth. So, though Barus’ present actions could not have been more intrusive or indecent, it was something of a significant validation for her to have a man’s face there, eagerly lapping up every drop of her precious secretions. 

‘ _Delicious_ ’, he had said that the first time. His sincerity was backed by his enthusiasm as he licked her out, making her writhe in pleasure. Being suspended in restraints with no way to even move, let alone escape, she was finally able to let go of her lingering guilt, and surrender her body to his skilled ministrations. He went back to driving his tongue in deep, making her gasp, and she offered a blissful smile that nobody would see.

And then, ever so casually, he withdrew from her pussy, and licked her _there_ again. It was just a feather light touch around her excited nub, but this time it felt unmistakably fantastic. “Mmmmmm, yeah, like that,” she found herself murmuring, and then she stiffened. If there was one guiding principal she wanted to maintain for the remainder of this ordeal, it was not to provide him any encouragement! But it had slipped out as something of a habit - she had often said such things when she played with her pets.

The licks around her clitoris continued in the same way; gentle circles that surrounded the spot and teased it, without overloading the tight clusters of nerves there. Quinella sighed from the satisfaction of having landed in such capable hands.

_Yeah, he heard me, alright._

Inevitably, Barus got bolder, and let his tongue slide over her little pearl directly. “Ga-hah!” The pleasure was intense, but it _was_ pleasure. She knew that she was ready for him to take her up a notch.

Credit where it was due, he was excellent at reading her cues. He moved into light flicks of his tongue, and each one felt incredible and made her shake at her hips. He simply waited for each of her shudders to pass before immediately delivering his next lick. Her firm restraints were a blessing now; she didn’t want _him_ to understand the ecstasy he was bringing her, nor did she want to _stop_ him from carrying out his handiwork. She was just feeling too good now to be anything but submissive to his intimate affections.

He seized her hips with his hands, and his tongue flicks graduated into firmer strokes that went back and forth over her clit without any pause. She squealed and reactively bucked her hips, but he held her fast and kept going. “Eeeeeeee, no, it’s too good!” The assault went on and on, and Quinella wondered if he was ever going to stop. She couldn’t hold out for long like this. She was going to cum. Would he be able to tell if she did? Would he really spank her again? She couldn’t take that chance!

“Gah! Pu-lease! You’re going to make me…”

The licking paused. “I’m going to make you… what?” His mouth was still over her genitals, and the deep resonance in his voice travelled into her clit and made her squirm even though he barely touched her. She was right on the edge now.

He delivered another, slow lick, and she squeezed her eyes shut so tightly she thought they might pop. She clenched her teeth so hard she risked chipping them. She tried to hold back the orgasm. He had asked her a question, but she was too proud to answer. He understood her situation, but he wanted to keep pleasuring her. If he spanked her again, it would be because he was an asshole - not because she had done anything wrong.

“Ah!” Quinella finally relaxed her strained face and took a few frantic, much needed breaths. _Lick, lick, lick._ She had tried to hold back, but the stimulation had just kept coming, and at this point she was ready to let her imminent climax wash over her. “I... can’t help it,” she pleaded with him earnestly. “I’m going to-!”

* * *

Abruptly the licking ceased, and then she felt the heat of his mouth vacate from her pussy. She shuddered, and petered around the edge of her orgasm. Incredibly, he had left her about one stroke short from being sent over the edge! She tried to squirm, certain that even closing her thighs would be enough to get her there. Of course, she could not do that, and her wide open pussy could only beg for the release, though the snicker from behind told her she would instead suffer a harsh denial.

The most intense pleasure of her life was quickly replaced with the greatest frustration she could imagine, and she started to weep from the intensity of the rollercoaster of unfamiliar emotions.

“No need to cry anymore, Quinella,” Barus said kindly from above her. Something warm made contact with her swollen, dripping labia. She froze, and her eyes widened with alarm. The thing nuzzled it’s way between her lips, forcing them widely, deliciously apart, but holding short of proper penetration. “You’ve been such a good girl. I’m going to consummate your punishment now.”


	4. Consummation

"Noooo!" Quinella screamed her desperate protest. The huge, hot head of his penis was knocking insistently at her entrance. Her labia were already spread apart, and he had just announced his intention to push it all the way in. He really did intend on fucking her in a fashion more suited to animals, just as she had feared since first being forced into the present humiliating, bent-over position.

He mustn't do _that!_ For centuries, her virginity had been a source of pride for her. Her purity was an appropriate quality for the one who was the head of the axiom church, and the singular entity who all revered as nothing less than a goddess. And so, she had never permitted a male trespass into her body's most sacred chamber, and the truth was that she had long become fearful of this act. It didn't help that Barus was simply too big, and she was sure he would split her open if he tried to do _that_.

And yet, if being chained in suspension over her bed, with her bare bottom forced to point up into the air had taught her anything, it was that she had no say in what this man did to her. She had been violently stripped nude before his lecherous stare. Her body had been groped enough she could have expired from embarrassment. He had spanked her ass till she was in so much agony she was prepared to give him anything he wanted to make him stop, and… she had been pleasured. Down _there_.

Despite being a commoner - and a brutish one at that - he had proven surprisingly attentive with his lips and tongue. He had left her petering at the edge of an orgasm, so _frustratingly_ close. She was sure that one single more flick of his skilful tongue over her clitoris would have done the job, but he had denied her at the latest possible moment.

What Quinella failed to properly understand, was that in doing all these things, Barus had optimally prepared her for what was coming now. He was so close to deflowering her, and she had just screamed ‘no’, but her own body was betraying her. Her skin was highly sensitive to his every touch, and ever since the spanking stopped she had experienced nothing but pleasure. Her nipples were as full and dark as plump raspberries, and she was so aroused that she couldn’t have formed an intelligent sentence even if doing so would somehow earn her freedom.

It wasn’t fair at all. Despite her pleas and her protests and her monumental pride, her body welcomed the violation with fully engorged lips and a slick, hungry passage.

And, inevitably, even as her mind reeled over how this _must_ not happen - it happened. “Ho-oh,” she emptied her lungs as his member intruded slowly, widening her tunnel as it inched into her. Surprisingly, the foreign entity was going in quite easily, bringing her less discomfort than she might have expected from a penis only half his size.

_It’s because I'm so wet._

The realisation brought her shame, but at this moment any pride she might have had left seemed meaningless.

She was too shocked to make any other sound at first. No scream of pain or outrage, no plea for mercy. All of her fears surrounding sexual intercourse suddenly seemed inaccurate. The sensation was pure pleasure, amplified by the odd caveat of her resurrection - the jacked up sensitivity of her nervous system. He pushed into her further still. The bulbous head of his member spearheaded his assault, and the brutal stretching of her labia was an erotic transfiguration that turned her mind to mush.

But he went deeper than she thought was possible. The tip of the invading phallus tickled her cervix, and _now_ Quinella screamed. She felt the warm contact of his thighs on her butt confirm he had given her his entire length, but it was already more than she could handle. She considered herself knowledgeable without equal, but she had never really wondered if a man might penetrate a woman _that_ far. It was something she was learning now first-hand - the lewd position of her body, the orientation of her hips - it made his penetration of her easy, and deep.

“Please… not so far,” her voice came out as a small whimper, heated with reluctant desire.

Barus sighed, obviously preoccupied with his own pleasure from his first thrust into her. “No promises my dear. This is your punishment, remember?”

Quinella sobbed and quieted. She had failed in every attempt to command this man, and in any case right now she was utterly witless. After centuries of preserving her virtue, she was finally getting fucked. That was the only thought in her head, and she had no more clever insults or threats to dish out. He withdrew almost all the way from her, only to push in again - faster, but not quite as deep. She cried out in pleasure. She couldn’t help it. If every one of his thrusts was going to force one of those out of her, then so be it. And if her complaints gave him further encouragement, she would just have to try to forgive herself later.

Though her vagina accommodated him easily enough in the end, the force of each of his thrusts made her rock forward in her bondage. She looked down. She couldn’t see her breasts for all her hair that fell about her in a thick mess, but she could feel them jostling about just like they had during her spanking. It was painful, but somehow her perspective on that particular sensation had changed. It was a good kind of pain - one that heightened her anticipation for the passionate manhandling that she expected would come soon.

“You’re so warm,” Barus mumbled without pausing his thrusting. “I had forgotten how wondrous a woman could feel. Or, perhaps…” He pushed into her all the way again, and though she didn’t care for him knocking at her cervix, anybody could tell that her resulting cry had little to do with pain.

There was something odd about it, though. Her pleasure was accompanied by a curious pressure building somewhere behind her clitoris, even though it was not being directly stimulated by his thrusts. She didn't recognise the sensation, but certainly she had bigger concerns.

* * *

_Perhaps she really is the most beautiful woman in the world._

Barus didn’t want to say it out loud. To even think it felt like a betrayal to the memory of his slain wife. But it was true. Every detail of this supreme incarnation of the female form stunned him as he made love to her. The warm wetness that hugged his cock and beckoned him inside over and over was one thing. Then there was the hypnotic dance of her porcelain ass cheeks that tuned him towards a steady, moderate rhythm. They clapped together, and then fell apart, revealing the wrinkled pit of her asshole for just a moment before the process repeated in perpetual motion.

The harsh purplish-red welts on her butt, particularly just above the backs of her thighs, served as proof of him carrying out his duty to punish her. Spanking her was not the task set by the emergency governing council, but rather, he had made a promise to himself that he would show no mercy if he ever had his chance for vengeance.

However, the pontifex had turned out to be a girl of appeal beyond his wildest dreams, and he could only take so much of her sweet sobbing before he caved in to his pity for her. Now, she was all his to use and enjoy. The circumstances didn’t matter, and her consent was irrelevant. He was inside her now, and he would love her fiercely. If only this one, blissful time.

He found himself gazing up and down her body, admiring her perfect skin. The spanking he had delivered was her only blemish. Only a sheen of sweet smelling sweat marred her thighs, her back, her elegant neck. She possessed an incredible pair of large, ripe tits, though there was currently an obstacle blocking his appreciation of them. That was something he would need to rectify.

Quinella’s luscious mass of silver hair fell in front of her and gathered in a pile on the bed. When he first saw her, he had mistaken it for a blanket he thought she had been hiding under. An impossibly epic gown of hair; it had him captivated in an instant. But, since he had put her in restraints, he had been intently focused on her ass, and her pussy. So far, he had failed to pay proper appreciation to one of her most wondrous qualities!

This, Barus decided, would not do either. He leaned forward, stilling his penis deep inside her, and reached in front of Quinella’s face.

“Hnnn, what are you-” she had complained about everything he had done to her thus far, but that was ok. He didn’t need to wait for her permission. He caught up the hair from about her neck, then carefully drew it back behind her in its entirety.

He marvelled at the ropes of shining silver that lay upon his arms, and allowed it to drape over her back and buttocks. Here and there it caught the last rays of the faint dusk light, refracted at unlikely angles by what glass remained of the central cathedral’s grand mosaic dome. Her beauty took his breath away. He had not known that a person could be so bewitching by their appearance alone.

In each hand he gathered up her hair from half way down her back, and then simultaneously pounded her with a hard thrust while pulling firmly on the twin ropes like the reins of a horse. Quinella squealed, and turned her chin upwards in submission to his latest exertion of control.

 _That_ felt good. Her pussy clamped onto him, but she was so well lubricated that her strength only increased his pleasure as he thrusted in and out. And as a bonus, he was now able to enjoy the sight of those big beautiful tits swaying out to the side of her body as part of their erratic ‘getting fucked’ dance. He could hear them slapping together too, and wondered if that was something that brought her pleasure or pain. Perhaps he should just ask?

“Does it feel good for you, that unsightly jiggling your tits do when I’m fucking you?”

“No,” she squeaked after a brief pause. “It hurts.”

He wasn’t convinced it was all that bad for her, but in any case her answer made him just want to fuck her harder. And so he did.

“Gah! Nnnnnnn...” her unintelligible sounds continued as he pummelled her with abandon. He sincerely hoped he could keep this up all night, so that even her lavishly soaked cunt would be sore to the point of ruin. He watched her stretching to accommodate his punishing thrusts. Her labia minora were a most conspicuous flower presenting for pollination. Their deep purple hue was even more brilliant with the extra swelling he had instigated, and Barus was mesmerised by every elastic twitch.

He wanted to properly enjoy everything the pontifex had to offer, and he felt compelled to lavish yet more attention upon such worthy pussy lips. Barus slowed his rutting right down, and pulled his cock out to give her pussy a chance to close up, though a thread of her compacted lubricants still connected her to him.

But her relief was to be short lived; pointless, even. He paused only to appreciate the sight of her vulva blushing from their love making, and then his need drove him back inside of her. No manual guidance was needed when his extra wide helmet knocked again, but the stretch to admit him liberated a deep, husky moan from his captive.

Barus loved the sensation of that initial penetration, and so he put her through it again and again, over and over. Just the head, just in far enough for her to squeeze around him, and then back out. He let go of her hair from one of his hands, but pinned it to the small of her back with the other. He employed his fingers to seek out those pretty pussy lips that he was so taken to. He took her intimate flesh between thumb and forefinger, and caressed one side gently while still treating her to a slow, steady rhythm. It was a probing intercourse that was surely a delicious tease for them both.

Inevitably, desire compelled him to again drive his tool deeper. His hold on her labia allowed him to withdraw further between strokes without missing his re-entry, and each time he pumped air into her body she let out a throaty ‘Oh’ of pleasure.

And yet, he wanted to take his worship to the next level. He pushed into her balls-deep, and remained there. He pinched her labia with his fingers, and got a good grip on that succulent little piece of feminine meat. He pulled it away from her body, stretching her like he had earlier with his mouth.

“Eeeeee, what… what do you want?” her words came as a sultry whisper, as if she had been forgetting to breathe. Perhaps she had. Perhaps she was somehow sustaining herself from the extra oxygen in her womb; he was certain he had pumped enough in there that there ought to be a visible bump in her belly.

“These pussy lips,” he began quietly. “This deep violet - I didn’t know girls came in this shade. But it suits you. It’s like a mark of royalty, not unlike the trappings on this bed. So pretty... and I love the way they open up and invite me into your tight little cunt. To answer your question, Quinella, I want to play with your pussy some more. So get used to it.” He switched his hand to seize the other side of her private parts. He rolled her between his fingers for a moment before repeating the process of stretching her.

“Gah!” There was a little more voice in her response this time. “Please no, they’re too sensitive!”

Barus duly noted her complaints. “So I’ve noticed. You didn’t think I had forgotten, had you? Your cute whimpering when I tasted your flesh under my tongue.” He stretched her labia further still, and her arms shook in their chains as she made a growling sound that must have been her attempt to conceal the strong sensations.

“Who knows? An audacious oaf like you,” she chided.

He was not so easily perturbed, but he did release her. He withdrew his cock a few inches, and glided his fingers over to her outer labia. It was an indulgence each time he bottomed out inside of her, to push up into the cushioning of that pink, plump flesh. 

He pushed it around in circles, admiring her youthful sponginess. “I love that you are hairless in this spot. Just like a little girl, except you are a perfectly developed woman. When I first peeked under your nightie, I was quite taken by your stunning patch of silver hair. But there isn’t one strand covering your private areas. Tell me, my dear, how is this possible?”

He continued caressing her labia minora, and searching for the next line to tease her with. But then she surprised him with a response.

“I liked it better this way for when I used my pets. I used my arts to permanently disable all my unwanted follicles from growing. It was easy enough to isolate and keep the hair on my head, and… that other spot… that you mentioned.”

Barus didn’t know what she meant by ‘pets’ - did she mean people? The question of what being a pet to the pontifex would entail (and how her hairless pussy might have been involved) would be a worthy fantasy for him to dwell on in the future. “I see. Well, I might just be a dumb ‘oaf’ and a commoner, but I approve of your priorities. At least with how you’ve kept yourself.” He tapped on a pink pillow with a little force, making the girl gasp loudly. “Some of your other policies, I was less fond of. But I’ve said enough on that already.”

He immediately went back to caressing her, with his affections graduating to stroking all over her vulva; up and down the length of her inner lips, and over her cleft wherein her elusive little clit nested. He relished every moment, undistracted by the painful thoughts that resulted from his last comment. He should have been conflicted, he knew this. But right now there was only her. There was only the gorgeous pontifex - and it scared him that he might be close to forgiving her.

“I know you didn’t ask for any of this, but I want you to know I’m very appreciative of you, Quinella. I did nothing to deserve this privilege, and yet by miraculous circumstances, here I am. Somehow. And I know I won’t get another chance. But by Stacia I’m going to let myself drown in your pleasures. The memory of all this might haunt me for the rest of my life, but I’m going to treasure it, my darling.”

* * *

Wow, ok, Quinella thought to herself. It was unexpected, but he had a way with words that made her punishment more bearable. Although, she would never approve of him taking unnecessary liberties; she was not, and could never be, his ‘darling’.

She said nothing, and Barus resumed his pistoning in and out of her. Her pussy accepted him gratefully, and she knew that his teasing of her lips had worked some magic on her, because his cock felt even more wonderful than it had before. The unfamiliar pressure behind her clit was steadily increasing. She didn't know what it was, only that it couldn't be good. But what was to be done? 

After a short time and a beastly growl, Barus’ thrusting became more urgent. “Yee-argh!” Quinella screamed from the bombardment of his powerful weapon. He pushed into her so _deeply_ , and her pussy was stretched beyond its limits. For any other female, this would be the fucking of a lifetime. But with her ridiculous new body, it was altogether overwhelming!

And hence the screaming, “ahhhh! Nnnnaa!” Abruptly Barus slowed again, and she dissolved into frantic pants to catch her breath.

He leaned over her, and spoke softly into her ear. “You are so loud, Quinella. And mouthy. If I have some kind of debriefing after this, I’ll be recommending they send two men in the future. One to fuck your brains out, and the other to stuff your pretty mouth full of cock each time you open it.”

The threat was followed by another of his slow, ‘all the way in’ thrusts, which caused her to moan lasciviously in spite of his impudent comment. And when she imagined having a second man to satisfy… another big, stinking, dripping cock... in her mouth... she moaned again. She might have been getting raped, but right now she was a slave to her lust, and quite possibly nothing was too dirty for her tastes.

“N-no! I would bite it off, I swear it!” But her voice was contaminated by her salacity, and she doubted such coyness could be taken seriously.

“Well I certainly hope you won’t. You know I’m going to have to put it in there soon, so do your best, ok?”

“Mmmmmm,” Quinella found it hard to talk with the constant filling of her pussy. “Well, you’ve been warned- oh!” His hands found both of her breasts, and he squeezed them with an urgency that startled her, given how long he had left them be.

Then he surprised her even more with a warm kiss on her cheek, before releasing his indecent hold on her and returning to his position of strength. She felt her hair being again tugged into two reigns, and succumbed to the joy of giving up all control to a man who had both the will - and the equipment - to give her - what had he called it before? The ‘proper fucking’ she had been sentenced to. No - the proper fucking she _deserved_. That’s what he had said.

“Gah-huh!” The hard pounding in her vagina brought her to a sensual paradise, and she loved how the hard tugging on her hair forced her to hold her chin high and pant like a bitch in heat. Her breasts ached from all the swinging about - even more so since his groping had been only for a teasing moment. But she could no longer spare a thought for any of that. There was only his cock, and her pleasure.

She was distinctly aware of one thing, though. She was going to cum, and soon. She needed the release. She yearned for it.

“Hnnnnn… oooh!” He thrusted in, filled her pussy, and pushed her forward. He withdrew, and she rocked back, though her boobs tried to keep going forward and crashed clumsily together.

“Hya… aaaah!” He pulled on her hair harder and made her gasp as the crown of his penis pried her lips apart for the 100th time. She had seen what a monster of a sword Barus wielded; she was blissfully defenceless against his perfect weapon control art. She was receiving him with an ease she wouldn’t have thought possible, and she knew it was because her body was lubricating his passage with the utmost dedication.

She was glad for all the water she drank. She was glad that her body would once again rely on a cycle of consumption and expulsion, and she was glad for the huge male appendage that her vagina was trying to consume amongst its divine wetness.

At the least, she knew that she would be required to absorb his cum. Earlier, the idea of being violated revolted her, but having to take his seed as well was unthinkable. Now, she understood that the only way this could end was with this man’s full load spurted into her, right up into her womb. In a sense it would be wasted seed; she knew her own fertility had run its course during her original, natural lifetime. Whether Barus knew that was as irrelevant as the weak premise for him even being here. He fucked her for the sake of his own pleasure, and for hers. What other reason did they need?

Quinella felt that strange pressure now reaching the bursting point. She understood it well enough now. It was the fruits of their love making, accumulated with every deep thrust. A pot that collected her dripping sweetness and heated it to continuously higher intensities. It was both the result of her imminent orgasm, and the cause of it. "B-Barus," she stammered between short, desperate breaths. "I'm going to…"

"Control yourself, my darling," came the grumbled reply. "This is your punishment. If you give in to such a thing, I'll make you suffer in equal measure."

He spoke thus, but he didn't let up on his righteous pummelling that would finish her off within the next few seconds. "N-no, that's not..." But she was unable to finish. It wasn't fair, but that's what made it so exquisite. The orgasm would be forced from her chained up body, hastened by the exhilaration of having given up all control. She didn't know what kind of additional punishment he threatened her with, but the promise of further abuse excited her even more - and sent her straight over the edge.

The pressure had exceeded the limits of whatever vessel contained it. Her pleasure was too great, her thoughts too sinful. Quinella was cumming.

The first wave of release was a sensory overload unlike anything she had imagined in centuries of life. Later she would attribute its magnitude to her 32% higher sensitivity, but in the moment she knew it in her heart. That this was the joy of surrendering her body to a most glorious cock, wielded by a man possessed by an honest, unbridled desire for her.

Quinella screamed at the top of her lungs. The sensation was too overwhelming to call pure pleasure. It was just… too much! The wave seemed to flow from her clitoris, through her love tunnel, and out to other parts of her body, as far as her swollen nipples and nimble little toes. The latter curled violently from the pulse, while her ankles twisted frantically in their chains. The next wave was right behind, a sustained pleasure throughout her vulva that made her gasp loudly, her eyes wide open but seeing nothing but stars.

And in the next moment, that strange pressure that had been building somewhere down there was likewise released. “Iiiiieee?” She felt hot liquid gushing from her sex. Barus had lacked the consideration to so much as slow down his rutting while she climaxed, so the unexpected water escaped in spurts. It was wild enough to spatter her widely spread thighs, so she knew she must be dousing her partner also.

An unduly proud woman might have chosen death before suffering such an embarrassment, but Quinella had at last let go of her shame. She was ensnared not by chains, but by an ecstasy so powerful it paralysed her wits and choked her arteries with pleasure. Her body’s release of the unfamiliar fluid was like a physical manifestation of her newfound liberty. Her soul was cleansed of the corruption of the Cardinal Program, and she was now free to enjoy the emotions that she had carelessly discarded so long ago.

This man, who would have been as an insect to her in her past life, had introduced her to sexual intimacy. He had taken her by force and used her body in the most natural way a man could. Her past experiences in sensuality were nothing but a collection of twisted perversions, a mockery of a sex life fitting only for a soul lost in the black depths of her conceit.

Only now did she grasp the true nature of the relationship between man and woman. Whether she might call it rape or love made no difference, because the outcome was the same. He desired only to use her and fill her with his passion, and she had surrendered to her own primal needs as much as to his.

“Quinella, what is this dirty thing you have done?” He withdrew from her at last, and she panted while the last few ripples of pleasure electrified her clitoris. “You came despite my warning, and you did it all over my cock and balls. I have more than enough reason to punish you again.”

* * *

In actual fact, Barus wasn't the least bit offended by his lover's surprise squirt. He had heard a rumour of such a thing at a tavern during a rare visit to the city, but he hadn't believed it. Certainly, it must be something only some women experience. Perhaps just the ones with bodies built for sin, he mused.

Quinella sighed contentedly, and spoke with a sweetness that surprised him. "It’s the least you deserve for being so rough. I will not apologise for your soiled manhood.”

He admired that she still had her spirit. No - for some reason, his rough use of her body had softened her to him. Therefore, shouldn’t he continue as he had been doing? "It's fine if you feel that way, my darling pontifex. You will endure the consequences regardless."

"Haw?" Now she just sounded cheeky. "But haven't you finished? I wonder what else you could even do to me?"

Yes - spirited indeed! He would definitely punish her again, but not with more sex. Not yet. “I’m certainly not finished, you cheeky little strumpet. I’ll fuck you some more, once you have reflected on your indiscretion.” The truth was, he had been desperately trying to hold back his own orgasm by the end. Sex with this woman brought pleasure that teetered at the extent of a mortal man's limits, and it had been a constant struggle for him to repress his urge to release his load inside her. He intended to do that eventually, of course. But he wanted to hold on to his privilege just a little longer, and for that, he needed a distraction. A break from the overwhelming stimulation that was raw, juicy vaginal intercourse.

She tried to turn to face him. “M-more? Owww!” He was still holding her hair in two thick ropes, and he yanked on it to force her to keep her eyes in front of her. Not that he didn’t want to look at her face. On the contrary, she was heartbreakingly beautiful, and her tear stained cheeks made him melt to look upon her. His concern was that if he gazed upon her for long, he would likely take pity on her again, and lose his nerve.

No. It was a problem that he was feeling more and more inclined to let her off the hook. There was something he still needed from her, something more important than sexual gratification. And to that end, he had already decided on her final punishment. The idea had come to him while he had been tugging on those silver reins and spearing her from behind. He portioned off some hundreds of strands of hair, a rope of the thickness of a small coin. The rest, he draped over the side of her body, and let it fall over the bed sheets which her suspended body otherwise made no contact with.

He tied a knot in the rope of shining silver, about a forearm’s length from the end. Yes, that would make a decent little tool for flogging her. It’s bite would be gentle compared to the spanking he had given her with his hand - but he wouldn’t be targeting her big, well cushioned butt. Her misdemeanour had been sexual in nature, and so too would be her punishment. And she would receive it whilst she was still swollen down there, still dripping onto the sheets. Still extra sensitive.

* * *

Quinella hung from the chains, still suspended, still looking forward at the distant marble wall. Now that the intensity of her climax had passed, she was more aware of all the niggles that inflicted discomfort upon her. The way the chains dug into her hip bones to suspend her weight. The soreness in her arms from hanging by them for so long, and the ache in her heavy breasts that were offered up in a titillating display. Breasts that her lover, either in his negligence or by some wicked intent, had all but ignored ever since he had tied her up.

He had promised her two things: more sex, and a punishment for her squirting orgasm. It was confusing, but she was quite ready for either or both. Or was she? It was odd. She was beset with her carnal needs, and was impatient for him to re-insert his tool and fill her once again. Fill her so completely that she might forget all the guilt that now weighed so heavily on her heart.

But there was another part of her, a voice of pride and reason, that said this was enough. He had taken enough, he had stretched her virgin pussy enough, had made her debase herself enough! Of course, she understood men well enough to accept that this would not end until Barus had completed his task. Until his sperm was inside her. But, perhaps-

And then she saw fast movement at the edge of her peripheral vision. A silver flash at the side of her body, followed by sudden pain across her right breast.

“Ye-argh!” she cried out. “What are you..?” She had to understand the nature of the attack. She turned her head as far as her position permitted, and saw a detachment of her hair in Barus’ hands. Well, it was still attached to her scalp of course! But he had tied a knot in it, effectively creating himself a small whip.

His arm flew in an arc, and she could only watch as more suffering was unleashed onto her vulnerable, tender bosom. “N-no! How dare you?” The pain itself was bearable. No, the sensation was deliciously erotic, and she knew she could withstand it. After all, she _had_ just been reflecting on how badly her boobs continued to crave attention. But to attack her using her own hair? Reprehensible!

As Administrator, Quinella had learned many techniques for controlling her environment and everything within it. Her hair, though lacking any muscle or nerves beyond where it rooted into her scalp, was indeed thick and strong when massed. She had learned to command the many strands as an object, and have it move independently of her body. It was an unsavoury skill; inhuman. But it was just another little trick in her immense arsenal that she was able to call upon if needed.

Of course, she would have played that card an hour ago if she could have. It was gone along with all her other awesome abilities, but still. Now that same hair that would have obeyed her thoughts, that was effectively weaponised, was being used by this man to strike her body?! Her resentment towards his methods cut deeper than any instrument he might wield upon her flesh.

"Hee-yeargh!" The third strike licked her erect nipple, inflicting a sting to match her unbearable shame. "Bastard!" She screamed. "Stop it, have you no decency at all?"

"Now really," he scolded her in response. "You are being punished for indulging yourself an orgasm after being explicitly told to control yourself. And a messy one, too - you really are a nasty vixen with a lewd, insatiable body. Aren't you?"

"I am not…" she wasn't sure if she could easily dismiss the accusation, but she didn't appreciate being insulted. Not after what she had just given up to him. "I am the pontifex. I am pure. You can't dirty me."

"Heh, is that so?" He swung his arm again, and this time caught her other sensitive teat. Quinella grit her teeth and repressed another scream - it could not have been by accident that he found both of those dangling little targets in consecutive strikes. She wanted to lodge another protest, but she knew it would just be as futile as all her other attempts to save herself with words.

"If you thought that suffering a few brief marks on your precious milky tits was off limits, you're not going to like what comes next." As he spoke, he plopped the fronds of his makeshift whip on her lower back. He dragged them downwards, tickling her with her own hair and causing her to shudder with anticipation.

He went as far as to let it slither between her ass cheeks, reminding her of the raunchy spread she was being forced to maintain. And when it touched her pussy lips, she gasped from the realisation that she was even more sensitive there post-orgasm.

Oh no. She still felt fire in her buttocks from the spanking; she wouldn't be able to bear more punishment over the top of the existing bruises! That was the deal she had purchased when she had reluctantly offered him the private parts of her body.

"You can't hit my… my bottom anymore," she declared in a shaky voice. "You promised, remember?"

"My dear, I may be but a common blacksmith, but I do try to be a man of my word." He dragged her hair upwards over her perineum, and let the tips linger over the soft bud of her anus. The resulting prickle was infuriating and humiliating, and she squirmed instinctively, though the chains held her still enough that she could find no relief from the sordid probing of her own hair.

"I _am_ going to punish this area here, but I assure you your poor, oversized tushy is quite safe now."

Quinella was confused by his words, and still trying to understand her punishment when the first strike came. "Nnnya!" It was a shriek of panic as much as pain, and her pussy was reeling from the sting of the whip. It was intense; any woman's labia would be hypersensitive after orgasm, but the effect on Quinella was multiplied by her body’s strange new nervous system calibration.

Immediately after the impact, he again dragged his whip up through that same cleft to tickle her genitals and ass, and then, the contact was gone. But she heard a swish through the air, and knew terror even before the next wave of pain. It struck over her vulva like an electrical discharge, making her squeal and become blinded by fresh tears.

It was bad enough that her labia was swollen and receptive to any attention, but her high state of arousal - and Barus' thick cock - had made her usually tight pussy open up. To Quinella’s dismay, many of the tiny fronds of the whip found their way _inside_. The intrusion wouldn’t have been more than a fingernail width deep, but that was enough to give the delicate inside of her vagina a cruel licking.

She felt her hair receding up through her ass crack again, an indication of a sinister rhythm. A swish and a swat, and the tortuous contact was repeated, this time finding one of her lips and the adjacent outer labia. The initial surprise of his attack had passed, but as with the spanking, every additional strike was more painful than the last. She glanced around frantically for any sign of her chaperone. Surely the man had gone too far this time!

* * *

The integrity knight seemed concerned enough to walk up to them, her hand resting ever so casually on her sword hilt. “Fanatio? Puh-lease, make him stop!” Quinella implored her, but her tormentor seemed unphased; he whipped her pussy again, and the remaining air in her lungs was dispelled as an agonised gasp.

Fanatio's reaction was most underwhelming, and Quinella strained to turn and look at her. Her guardian was in an inappropriate state indeed! Her tunic was unbuttoned so her bust could be seen bursting from a bra that was somewhat out of place. Her leggings were similarly unlaced, creating a peek through to her white panties. And the scarlet flush all over her face confirmed Quinella’s fears - that Fanatio had succumbed to her own carnal perversions, and could not be relied upon right now.

"I understand your discomfort, your eminence," she spoke in a husky whisper that suggested she was near exhaustion. "But he has not made any marks on your… that area."

"It hurts! Do your duty, Synthesis Two- gah!" Another whip cut her off mid sentence, and Fanatio's eyes were set alight with excitement.

“I’m sorry, your eminence. Despite how humiliating this may be for you, my orders are to only intervene if your durability is in danger. He is not hitting you hard, so you will just have to endure it." After saying so, Fanatio seemed to spot something on the ground. She picked up Quinella’s goblet from earlier, and walked away to refill it.

“However, you did lose a lot of fluid before. I wouldn’t be of much help if I let you pass out from dehydration.”

Barus granted her an interlude, and Quinella managed to sulk at Fanatio’s useless gesture of assistance. But, when the goblet was brought to her lips, she realised that her thirst had returned in earnest. She drained the entire vessel without stopping for air.

“You may continue with her punishment, good Barus,” Fanatio said. “But I warn you not to cause any injury to her womanhood. She is going to need it every day, as you know.”

“Thank you, milady,” he replied with a smugness that made Quinella feel even more demeaned. “If you would like to keep a closer watch on our pontifex’s condition, there’s room for you to sit at the back of the bed here.”

Fanatio cocked her head suspiciously at the space he described, and after a time she smiled shyly. “Well, I guess I would see better.” She was weary of the invitation, but that was not good enough! The integrity knight Quinella knew would not have fallen for such an obvious trap, but to say Fanatio’s judgement was presently compromised would be an understatement.

“Only… your weapon. It’s going to get in the way, and we wouldn’t want any accidents.” Though Barus had not resumed his whipping yet, he instead switched back to tickling Quinella’s asshole with the tips of her hair. This time, he didn’t merely sweep over her. He was actively prodding her there, teasing the sensitive flesh and even penetrating her ever so slightly.

_My ass… so he hadn’t forgotten it._

She had been dreading any further trespass there, though it didn’t seem nearly as terrible as before. The specific nature of the intrusion reminded her of a technique she had used on her pets, and she wondered if Barus somehow knew about that.

It had proven effective on both men and women in her captivity, to command strands of her hair deep into the urethra and anus. By manipulating the tips to cause gentle prickling inside the normally unreachable places of the body, her victims suffered maddening itching sensations that were an ideal accompaniment during a prolonged session of sexual torment and orgasm denial.

Memories of her victims now flashed through her mind and excited her. Was she going to have to atone for all the torments she had inflicted on those poor souls? Barus’ anal probing got a little more personal, and Quinella moaned deeply. She immediately regretted allowing herself such an indulgence, for it might be unfairly misinterpreted.

Fanatio glanced her way, obviously noticing her heated response, and then looked back to that spot on the bed. The knight bit her lip, and then did the unthinkable. She unbuckled her belt, and pushed down on the leggings about her hips. The pale skin of her thighs was revealed, before her heavy sword fell to the ground, taking her pants with it.

There the disarmed knight stood wearing less than anytime Quinella had witnessed since installing the piety module about a century prior. Her bare long legs looked strong as expected, but not overly muscled. Fanatio’s power lay in her control authorities, her training, and her trust in herself - the mysterious power of incarnation. Physically, she looked feminine indeed - especially a moment later, when she crossed one leg over the other. She was blushing furiously, and just stood there looking extremely awkward, with both her hands covering the front of her panties.

"Synthesis Two! You dare to put down your sword? You- yeeee!" Quinella’s rebuke was cut short by another stinging blow to her pussy, quieting her but for her desperate panting, for Barus immediately followed up the strike with more gentle torments upon her anus.

Fanatio ignored the girl’s plight, and addressed the man who seemed to have taken full control of the situation. “I… I did what you told me. The Heaven Piercing Sword will not be unsheathed this night.”

“That’s good,” Barus responded with an ostensible premise of authority. It did not to be the case, but for all practical purposes, he was clearly the one in charge. The submission of both women was palpable in the vast room; the air was laced with the mixed scents of their excitement. “But are you really unarmed? What is it you’re hiding there?”

Fanatio looked down at her hands over her crotch. “N-nothing,” she stammered, and Quinella took a small measure of glee in her protector’s clear discomfort. Serves her right, she thought. _She_ should be the one getting molested, as penalty for her blatant dereliction of duty!

Barus added, “If that’s the case, my lady Fanatio, then lift up the front of your tunic. And stand with your feet apart. I want to see for certain that you aren’t concealing anything.”

Fanatio did not look happy, but she nodded and did as bidden. She held the hem of her tunic to her belly, and turned her head to the side, as if pretending not to know where everyone would be looking. Quinella felt her eyes widen when she saw the state of the now revealed knickers. They were completely sodden in front of her vagina, so much so that the white cotton had turned transparent, and many dark curls stood out beneath. She knew the knight had been masturbating for quite some time. But still, how did they get _that_ soaked?

“My apologies, milady, I can see why you were embarrassed. You have dirtied your panties with your orgasms. Just how many did you have?”

“Can you… can you really ask me that?” Fanatio’s voice was small and uncertain, but she managed to look Barus in the eye again. She wore an appropriate measure of sweet humility on her face, but it was accompanied by a need that was obvious to Quinella even under the stress of her own present torment. Yes, having your sphincter tickled and pricked could be quite debilitating.

“Yes, I want to know. How many times did you rub your naughty, _hairy_ pussy to climax?”

Fanatio bit her lip. “Two, no… three times. Maybe four, I’m not sure about one time.”

“Wow, you are a sensual woman indeed. If I could cum that much, our lovely pontifex here would still be taking my cock when the sun rises on the morrow.” At reference to her, Barus poked a meaty finger into her pussy, and all she could do was accept him. She shuddered and gasped as he pressed onto a pleasure zone just an inch or so inside her. She didn’t want to believe it, but she thought she felt that problematic pressure starting to build up again.

“Can…” Fanatio looked a little distracted, probably by the euphoria that would likely be plain upon poor Quinella’s face, but she managed to speak despite her obvious embarrassment. “May I come over there now, my lord?” _’My lord?’_ Quinella was sure she couldn’t imagine what fantasy was playing through Fanatio’s mind, but the woman was surely lost for all practical purposes.

“Not yet. Your panties are soiled, and I don’t want them here on the bed.” The demand did not seem necessary or even reasonable - Barus must have been quite confident in his dominance over her. It was hard to imagine, but it seemed to Quinella she was about to watch Fanatio do something that should have been impossible for the prudish knight she thought she knew.

And sure enough, Fanatio obeyed. She hooked her fingers under the waistband at each hip, and pushed down. She didn’t stop until her underpants hit the carpet, and then she stepped out of them. Well, she placed her feet on either side of the garment, reassuming the position that she had previously been commanded to. And then, she even lifted her tunic again.

Her crotch was a mess of thick black hair, matted with the sparkling cum of numerous climaxes. That’s not to say she wasn’t beautiful. On the contrary, Quinella was slightly envious that the knight still enjoyed full growth down there. At least, she could have certainly used a bush like that right now.

The blush in Fanatio’s cheeks turned extreme, and she seemed unable to move her eyes from the floor. She was staring at her discarded panties, probably in disbelief at her own behaviour. It was likely, Quinella acknowledged, that this woman had never shown her body to anybody. At least, not since her memories were reset when she became an integrity knight. For around 100 years since she had practised celibacy, only to expose herself for this man’s amusement. And all just because he asked it of her!

“That’s much better,” Barus said, but he left the knight stewing in her embarrassment while he gently finger fucked Quinella repeatedly. Fanatio managed to maintain the pose, though her hands that tightly clutched her tunic to her waist started to tremble. “Now, come here, and watch me whip your former mistress’ pussy raw.”

Quinella reeled. “No! Please don’t do that anymore!” But she felt his finger vacate her vagina, and the whip of her hair recede up and out of her ass crack. Fanatio, half naked, closed the distance to the bed and crawled onto it. The woman’s weight settled at the back corner of the bed, and then her bare legs appeared off to Quinella’s side, slender toes flexing from what was likely rather extreme nervousness.

Instead of rescuing her from her misery, her protector was in danger of becoming an active participant. She was going to sit there and watch - watch and take pleasure in it. She was going to enjoy watching the sensual torture of Quinella’s intimate parts… and whatever may come afterwards.

* * *

The flogging resumed and repeated, each time hitting the same weak point. He wasn't aiming low enough to find her clitoris, but her inner lips were set aflame. The whip had been made even more effective as the tips were dampened with her juices; a vicious cycle since each stroke saw some of her hair finding its way into her cunt, where it caused the most anguish and collected enough wetness to remain a perfect instrument of torture.

Apparently, Barus noticed as well. "I actually picked the softest tool at my disposal for this, Quinella. But your own perverted secretions are making it a harsher lesson. Perhaps I should keep going until this little well of girl-cum is all dried up. That would be a fitting punishment for an adorable slut who can't control her lust, and allowed herself a forbidden orgasm. Don't you think?"

"N-no," Quinella could barely manage to sob, before he struck again, making her squeal and thrash against her rigid bonds.

Barus sighed. "’No’. Everything is always ‘no’ with you. But ok, I guess I don’t want to have to be at this _all_ night!"

A firmer strike added emphasis to his words, though he targeted one side of her outer labia this time… and then the other. Every repetition made her moan and struggle. Made her heavy bosoms heave, and she was crying so much she wondered if she would ever be able to see properly again.

He was conditioning her to a slow but steady rhythm, allowing her enough time to breathe and dread the anticipation of the next strike. Each brief respite saw him dragging the soft wet fronds over her sensitive perineum and asshole. It was a only token sensation of pleasure, but it was enough to keep her aroused while the punishment went on. It was even more shameful now that she could hear the wet sloshes of Fanatio's resumed masturbation. She kept an eye on the woman’s feet, watched them twitch and curl in time with her self abuse.

Quinella couldn’t help but imagine the sight she must have presented back there. Her hips were suspended so that her ass was forced high in the air. Her legs were chained out wide, and her engorged, wet vulva was spread open to intimate scrutiny and punishment. The escalated exhibitionism factor turned her on even more, and her shame increased in equal measure.

Still Barus whipped her, until Quinella found her consciousness drift to a place of numbness and reflection. She contemplated some of her choices that brought her here. ‘It wasn't me.’ That's what she had told herself upon realising her release from the iron will of the Cardinal Program. But if her past was truly not of her own making, why was it that enduring this punishment somehow felt so just? So… liberating?

A night of sexual torture amidst a setting of unprecedented humiliation was nowhere near enough to atone for her countless atrocities - she knew that.

_But it must mean something?_

Yes, it was a start, at least. If this man had suffered because of her, was this at least enough to atone for the specific grievance pertaining to him? If he took pleasure from her and was gratified, would he accept that as sufficient recompense? If her doom was to forcibly repay her sins to one person at a time, how much of the populace would she need to service before she might feel forgiven?

More importantly though, if she could at last accept that her punishment - her repeated rape - was necessary for her absolution, then her feelings about it could change too. There was no need for her to try to struggle and escape, because she _needed_ to be punished. And since her punishment prescribed sex - an intimate act between two people - it no longer made sense to hate herself for becoming aroused, experiencing pleasure, and indeed, climaxing. And besides, did she not owe it to her partner to enjoy herself and validate his abilities as a lover?

And, if she was to find redemption in Barus’ enormous penis, what meaning was there in denying her inborn urge to please him, and enjoy that amazing cock in any way she could?

* * *

Though he had talked up the punishment to increase his victim’s distress, Barus had actually planned the flogging to be more erotic than painful. But, the pontifex was responding with such fantastic discomfort that he had drawn it out a little longer than intended.

Her peach-like ass trembled and swayed in his hands, and her puckered asshole was a forbidden fruit that he fed on with cold eyes in between strokes of the whip. So spread she was, that her dirty part had the appearance of covering a larger area than what was probably fair. It was a brownish purple pit, tightly sealed such that it trapped the thick white girl-cum that he routinely deposited there with her hair.

And each time he did just that, her evil eye winked at him, for the girl was obviously highly sensitive to his intimate ministrations. It was adorable, he thought, how each one of her contractions seemed to consume a drop or so of her cum, before her ass relaxed again, presenting to him and begging for more. By a decent person’s standards it was an obscene spectacle, yet beautiful in Barus’ eyes. Her asshole made him salivate at his mouth and from the tip of his penis, as if those two organs were competing for the privilege of using that part of her.

Her entire vulva quivered beneath the flogging, and Barus remained amazed that it could endure such agony, but still insist on producing so much encouraging mucus. Quinella was perfectly vulnerable, with every veil of protection drawn aside to expose an exuberant female sexuality that had been left under appreciated for far too long.

Within an arm’s reach of him, Fanatio Synthesis Two sat nude from the waist down. Her legs were long and shapely, and she possessed a skin tone that was certainly pale, but in an exotic Easterbrieth way. It was as if the Goddess created her by mixing just a couple of drops of black tea into a pitcher of milk, before pouring it all over her body. She had her knees lifted a little, so that Barus couldn’t see more between her legs than an occasional glimpse of the dark curls decorating her mons pubis. But she also had them splayed widely apart, so that she could effectively continue servicing her lady parts with an elegant, tireless hand.

The woman was silent but for her heated breathing, and seemed fairly engrossed in Barus’ careful work upon the pontifex’s undercarriage. However, there was one time he had looked over and noticed her staring at his manhood, which was looking a little on the limp side for having been recalled from it’s primary duty for some time now. Realising she had been caught, Fanatio had turned her attention back to the action, a sly smile suggesting that she was only mildly embarrassed - but certainly not sorry.

When the knight’s copper eyes came alive with excitement, Barus thought they glimmered with flakes of gold. How could this be real, he pondered? To be here, in an intimate situation with two beauties, and each sported rare eye colours the like of which he had never seen. One gold, representing an honest person of genuine warmth; a woman he perceived who had much love to give. What a tragic waste that she was apparently without a husband!

The other, brilliant reflective silver, as might be more expected of a devious water sprite. Perhaps she was a demigod after all; alluring but dangerous, driven by alien needs that a mere human could never understand. Yes, she is like that, Barus decided. The former pontifex, by a mortal man’s standards, had been as terrible as she was beautiful. But looking upon the risqué display of her defenceless, naked body… he couldn’t shake off a feeling that somehow he had no right to judge this superior female being by his bounded human sensibilities.

Even if that were true, the fact was, right now this gorgeous girl was in his clutches, and he could do whatever he wanted with her. Torturing her pussy was as much about restoring some stamina as it was dishing out another justly deserved punishment. And yes, he had surely recovered enough now that he could happily proceed to the final round.

“Do you know, she would actually be the most sensitive right here,” Fanatio’s voice was barely more than a whisper, such that the pontifex herself wouldn’t have heard. Barus turned to the knight, and was startled to observe the change in her position. She had pivoted her hips towards Barus slightly, with only one leg lifted. She was _deliberately_ showing him the parts of her that she had been so careful to hide thus far.

Her vulva was an open, but messy pleasure centre. The lips of her vagina were short but thick, and had the appearance of being tanned to a healthy, earthy brown. In her current state, not even the thick pubic hair that carpeted her intimate borders could hide the rawness of her sexuality. Those dark curls were saturated with the nectar of her masturbations, and in fact a fresh little damp spot was already developing on the satin upon which she sat.

But Fanatio wanted him to pay attention to something specific. Following up her words, she was tapping on her rather meaty clitoral hood, and Barus’ eyes narrowed there to notice the woman’s swollen bud protruding. Neither his wife from so long ago nor his lover tonight had such a clitoris - so large and proud. It was little wonder she'd managed so many orgasms.

“This is where it feels best for me,” the disarmed knight continued, and she rubbed over the top of her hood, before dipping briefly down to collect a little fluid which she then spread over her erect pleasure switch directly. Then, she rubbed around it in little circles, which was enough to make her hips shudder and draw a husky gasp from her throat. Then she slowed down and added, “but, if it were me, this would also be a mean place to be punished.”

Barus found himself grinning at her. It was beautiful, the way she had opened up to him in more ways than one; she was now completely uninhibited. Any other day, he could have just taken this woman on the spot to show his due appreciation of such a generous show. But, the pontifex herself was just too special. If he could somehow see Fanatio another time, that would be ideal.

Yes, he was resolved that his role tonight was to have sex with Quinella. _Only_ Quinella, no matter what. Irrespective of her crimes and his desire to personally make her squirm and pay, she was irrefutably worthy of his full attention. Flirting with Fanatio was enjoyable and it stroked his ego just right, but to lay a hand on her would be a disrespect to his partner that he would not stoop to.

_But as for her suggestion?_

Of course he had already gauged how sensitive Quinella’s own clitoris was - her sharp reaction when he first licked her there had actually surprised him. But that was precisely why he kept his whipping a little higher up on her bent-over form. Her sweet suffering just from this much had been so precious; he had not felt the need to cause her any extreme pain.

And yet, Fanatio’s words, reinforced by the appeal of her spread pussy, did carry some persuasion. She must want to see me do it, too, he thought. Yes, there was that. And Barus did not like to let a lady down.

He regarded the engorged vulva of his ideally exposed victim. Her plump outer labia, which had been the most delicate shade of pink, were now reddened by so many strokes of the whip. The engorged, purple petals surrounding her vagina bore no discernible marks, but he had no doubt that they burned fiercely with sensation. Her clitoris was tiny indeed - even spread like this, it was still hidden within her soft violet folds.

He realised she had just been enjoying an unscheduled reprieve from the punishment, though the trembling in her thighs told him that her trepidation for his next blow was upsetting her more than if he had never stopped.

Suddenly, Barus answered that anticipation with a swing of his hand - a little lower than before. Quinella screamed, a shrill and terrible sound that immediately filled him with pity. He glanced at Fanatio, whose golden pupils suddenly dilated, and her already flushed cheeks seemed to radiate with lust. She’s a kinky one, alright, Barus acknowledged, as he watched her accelerate her rubbing over her clit, and push not one but _two_ fingers deep into her pussy.

It was hard to know where to look; watching a woman openly masturbate was a glorious sight indeed. But Barus needed to take responsibility for what he was doing to Quinella. He returned his focus to her, and resolved to ignore the wet sloshes and deep, guttural moans of pleasure next to him.

He hinted at his next strike by dragging the hair up through his victim’s ass crack, but if she still found that pleasurable she didn’t show it; her whole lower body was shaking as if in a spasm. He swung again - not even hard - but again targeting the top of her cleft, wherein lay the highest concentration of nerve endings out of anywhere on her body. At least her little nub _was_ still hiding; he wasn’t even striking it directly, and apparently he wouldn’t need to.

"Ye-aaarghhh!" Quinella squealed again, and kicked her feet in helpless desperation. "Please! No more. It hurts too much. Please - I'll do anything you want!"

"I appreciate the sentiment," Barus said. "But I'll take what I want regardless." He toyed with her a little longer, and hoped that the heated sounds beside him suggested his audience would be satisfied fairly quickly. He didn’t think he had the stomach for causing the pontifex much more agony. She was whimpering uncontrollably, obviously dismayed by his response that offered her no expectations for an end to her torture.

Swish went the whip towards the same destination. There was barely a sound when it licked the spot, but Quinella’s scream was so loud that Barus actually braced to be showered in glass that should surely shatter from the cathedral ceiling! Immediately afterwards, some stifled squeaking to his right accompanied with a sudden kick from Fanatio’s shin suggested that his observer had got what she needed.

“S-stop,” Quinella said with a soft but determined voice. “I’m sorry, Barus. I’m so, so sorry!”

Barus furrowed his brow. He wasn’t quite sure of the meaning of her lamentation, but it sounded so genuine that he could not ignore it. "Quinella. If I’m being honest, this was never about something like you having an orgasm, I just-"

"No! I'm sorry… about your wife! I'm sorry that you've suffered for so long." She sobbed again after the last, and he paused to consider her confession. "I never encouraged the perversions of the nobles, but I knew, and I did nothing. Above all else, I designed the taboo index to suit myself. So what happened to her was my fault. Everything is my fault!'

* * *

There was a long pause where all in the room seemed to just take in the enormity of her words. Accepting responsibility was surely the first step towards any possible redemption for the pontifex! Unfortunately for her, Barus didn’t think anything would spare her from the indefinite suffering specified by the council's judgement. A different attitude from her, however, might ease the trauma of these sessions in the future.

Then Quinella whispered, "forgive… forgive me?" The request was spoken so softly that he barely heard her. Her words were thick with uncertainty, as if she could barely dare to ask such a thing. Perhaps she had no right at all; surely such a selfish request risked undermining an otherwise humble and sincere apology.

But Barus' anger had already been tempered by his intimate afternoon with Quinella. He had already given her ass the spanking of a lifetime; the purple welts at the bottom of her cheeks looked as though they may give her grief for days. And now, thanks to his whipping, her precious, sensitive lady parts would be sore and tender as well. He had already had sex with her, and planned to do so again. And tomorrow it would be another man’s turn to fuck her, and still another again the next day, and the day after that…

In that moment, Barus acknowledged his true feelings towards the ill-fated girl. Certainly he pitied her, and he found that he could no longer cling to his old grudge, passionate as he had been. But more than that...

"Yes," he said at last.


	5. Redemption

"Yes?" She sounded unsure of his meaning; he would have to clarify. He crawled off the bed, his middle-aged knees creaking after the sustained effort spent sitting on them. He walked around to the front, where he stood face to face with the prostrated girl. He looked directly into her big silver eyes, which, just like earlier, now reflected the blue of his own pupils back at him.

"I forgive you, Quinella." After he said that, she blinked, and more tears fell.

"I'm… so glad," she replied, and she held his gaze. They looked at each other in silence for long moments. Her cheeks were marred by her long periods of crying. But dampened, her face caught the early illumination of a full moon just waking from its slumber. Her skin shone as if she were a porcelain doll, a likeness strengthened by her brilliant silver eyes and hair. She didn’t ask to be released, which was a credit to her sincerity. She was submissive to him - as was appropriate for her.

"I forgive you, but I'm still going to fuck you. I have a duty to perform, and intervention from Stacia herself couldn’t stop me now."

"I see," Quinella said with acceptance, if not enthusiasm, and lowered her face from his intense stare. He let his gaze follow hers, to where her bare breasts hung as if waiting on his pleasure. Her rosy pink nipples blushed deeply from her arousal, and seemed to point at him in accusation of his predatory intentions. "But I can't help it if I cum. Please don't punish me for such a thing anymore."

Barus lifted her chin, forcing her to share eye contact with him. Her expression was pleading, and suddenly all the mind games he had been playing with her seemed silly and juvenile. "I think I've punished you enough for say, at least another orgasm or two. So don't hold back, my dear. In fact, there's something I want to do now."

He reached for one of her wrists that was chained up and outwards, and easily snapped the metal that he had summoned. His object control authority wasn’t much higher than the average person’s, but just about anybody could have caused the flimsy metallic fabrication to fail. The glittering alloy links shattered into a thousand triangular fragments, before dematerialising back into the void from whence they had come. Barus repeated the process to release her other arm, and his captive slumped forwards onto his chest.

She was still suspended at the hips, and her body had to go somewhere. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him weakly. He found that incredibly affectionate, though it may have just been that she was totally exhausted. He carefully hopped back onto the bed with her, and likewise pressed his arms against her sides to savour the moment. His hands found the main piece of chain that tethered her to the bed frame, and he destroyed that too.

Fanatio followed his example from the back, breaking the chain that bound one of Quinella’s ankles, before crawling over and releasing the other too. The girl, almost free but for the loops under her knees, continued to cling to the man who had incarcerated her to begin with.

Then Barus reached for those final remaining binds, taking one in each hand. “Thankyou for your service,” he whispered, and they were both simultaneously undone. Once the pontifex was at last free, all remnants of the chains disappeared from the world without a trace, just as they had been summoned without a cost.

* * *

The scrap of clothing that had been caught about her waist was torn so badly that it now fell from her body, to be lost and forgotten amongst the mess of satin sheets. Kneeling, they faced one another completely nude, and Barus couldn’t resist but to kiss her deeply on the lips. They were wet and salty with some mix of her tears and her drool, but she did not reject him as she had before. She kissed him back, albeit rather distantly. She still did not share his passion, though the way her flanks trembled in his embrace was enough to make him melt for her.

He sought her tongue with his, but when he found her, she let out a slight giggle, before pushing at his chest with a sudden burst of strength.

Barus was surprised to find himself lying flat on his back, with the gorgeous woman sitting on his shins. He had underestimated her stamina! With her limbs finally free, she had already recovered some strength. But he permitted the reversed position of power, and the two stared at each other, as if wondering what to do next.

Her gaze travelled down his body, to his more distinguished area of male anatomy. Evidently, the brief kiss and cuddle had been enough to make Barus’ blood flow hot once again.

“Maybe I’ll just run away again,” she said with a smug look, but from the way she straddled his legs, that did not seem her intention.

Barus put on his authoritative tone. “Quinella. Come and sit on my dick.”

“Why? You’ve forgiven me anyway, right? Can you really ask anything of me now?” A playful hand traced some of the scars on his belly, slowly heading downwards.

“I want to let you set the pace now. But if I have to pin you down again, I’ll make sure to reach all the way into your womb with every thrust.”

She responded to his threat with a half smile. “We’ll see,” she said. She held onto his hips, then scooted her knees back, parting his legs open to permit her to lie between them. There she made herself comfortable with her face over his lap. Her large, reflective eyes sparkled with prismatic effect as she eyed up his boner, so close he could feel her breath on his sensitive organ.

Barus wondered if she would attack him again. His better judgement recommended he seize her pre-emptively, but he fought that impulse to try and appreciate what appeared to be a vivacious female acting on her natural impulses. A girl softened by a long afternoon of abuses certain to have lasting impacts, including a devastating blow to her pride.

Quinella wrinkled her nose and said, “Your thing stinks, Barus. I don’t think I’ll permit such a contaminant back into my body.” She gently placed her fingertips over the head of his cock, and slowly stroked down, so barely touching him that he sighed deeply from the teasing pleasure. She brushed down his entire shaft, but when she got to the bottom she cupped his balls in her little hand. Before he knew it, she had his jewels trapped in a vice, one that she could easily squeeze closed at a moment’s notice.

Using her free hand, she continued to brush over his length with a finger, and Barus watched her trace the scratches she had given him earlier. They had proven superficial in the end; the blood had stopped flowing out of them long ago, and did not affect his performance. “Maybe I’ll just hurt you some more. Badly enough that you’ll never be able to do it with a girl again.”

“Quinella,” he said again, more sternly. “Get up here on my dick, _now_.”

She squeezed his balls, hard enough to hurt, but she showed enough control that he didn’t panic. “I still have some pride, believe it or not. I couldn’t stop you from raping me, but I’m not going to legitimise this for you by doing that! And besides,” she relaxed her grip, and poked a finger into his meaty shaft. “You’re too big. You’ve worn me out.”

“I’m not immune to flattery, but-” Barus struggled to finish his sentence; between her stroking and her squeezing, and the loveliness of the face that regarded him, words were not coming easily. But they did come. “-nor will I be deterred by such cajolery.”

“You know,” Quinella pressed a finger under her chin thoughtfully. “I can’t remember a single time when I’ve done something because I was told to.” She pulled on his balls hard enough to make him shift his body slightly towards her, but then she leaned in and bathed his crown with her wet tongue. This time he cried out from the pleasure, and she kept going. She locked her lips over the top of his cock, and used the tip of her tongue to tickle that most sensitive part of his genitalia.

After what was for Barus a sensational long moment, she took her mouth away and mumbled, “you might have stolen my virginity, you stinky old commoner, but I’ve been an expert at teasing a man longer than you can comprehend.” She kept her lips close to the helmet she had just been polishing. So close, that he could feel the vibrations coming from her voice. “I’ve seen many male parts in my time, but none this freakishly long and thick”. She backed her words by wrapping her hand around him, though her fingers didn’t quite meet her palm. She began giving him full shaft strokes, and resumed her lapping at the underside of his glans.

“I don’t think I can even fit yours properly in my mouth, but that’s ok.” She spoke between bouts of wiggling her tongue over that same, ultrasensitive spot, and his body gave him an initial warning of an orgasm on the rise. Though he was obviously aware of his well-endowment, a man could never grow tired of hearing it from a pretty girl.

“I see now, you cheeky harlot. You’re trying to make me waste my seed, rather than depositing it deep inside you, after thoroughly fucking you in accordance with your sentence.”

She pouted mischievously. “And what if I am? No man can resist me once I start doing this.” She slowed down her ministrations, causing Barus to relax slightly. He watched her cute face as she operated on him with skills exceeding all known limits. Her large breasts were on his thighs, and she seemed to know just how to work so that they brushed over his skin constantly, and her hardened nipples added to the excitement of both participants.

She certainly _was_ hard to resist. If she kept teasing him like this, he was sure he would end up begging her to let him cum over her face and tits. It was easy to imagine how every man she had done this to would have arrived at the same end.

She started squeezing his balls in brief, gentle pulses. He looked down, and saw that she had them pulled away from his body in an underhand grip, her thumb separating them so that each testicle was a willing prisoner inside a trap of three affectionate female fingers.

“Think yourself lucky,” she said sultrily between licks. “You might be the first man who I’ll actually grant a proper release to. I’m going to squeeze out every drop of your evil stuff, so leave it all to me.” The focus of her licking remained the delicate membrane under the head of his cock, and she continuously stroked his shaft with one hand while the other treated his balls to slow, pulsating squeezes. The latter were just short of being too painful, but for some reason brought him even closer to spilling. He grunted, and his whole body tensed up.

He didn’t want to finish. Not yet. He wanted to stop her in her tracks and have his own way with her, but her words had a powerful hold on him - not unlike her careful grip on his balls. Still, he knew he only had a few more seconds - he had to stop her right now or it would all be over!

The pontifex must have sensed that he wasn’t yet ready to accept defeat, because in that instant she backed right off. She released his cock, but put considerably firmer pressure into his testicles. “Silly,” she said playfully, and it was Barus’ turn to sneer in agony. That squeeze could have brought tears to his eyes even if his balls weren’t already tender and bruised. “I didn’t mean that you had to cum _straight_ away. Didn’t I just tell you? I’m an expert in _teasing_ a man, so I won’t even consider giving you relief until you at least beg me for it.”

She used the flat of her tongue to deliver a slow lick from the base of his cock, all the way up to the tip. The pleasure was intense, but she was doing it so slowly as to keep him on the edge, not to send him over it.

Barus grunted again, then trembled and hissed as he fought to maintain control over his manhood. “That’s it,” she cooed, and licked him again. “Keep it all in your balls a little longer. These big, insolent balls of yours. Relax, and trust in me now.” In so saying, she planted small kisses down the underside of his shaft, down, over his scrotum, until she got to those balls that she found so big.

She relinquished her mean grip on him and instead took a testis into her mouth, before sucking on him hard. Barus gasped from an intense sensation of simultaneous pain and pleasure, but he was intrigued. He couldn’t remember his wife ever doing something like that. She repeated the treatment on the other - and this time she sucked harder still. He almost panicked, but then he remembered the last thing she had said. His penis still stood at full mast, and the tip was wet with fresh precum since her mouth had vacated it. But the imminent threat of orgasm was fast receding. She literally had him by the balls, but he was trusting in her now, as she had so sweetly requested.

And his trust was rewarded by another flat-tongued lick up his shaft, up, until she reached the apex and swallowed him with her hot mouth. She worked her whole face up and down, albeit only over the first few of his many mighty inches. And when she set her tongue back to its earlier task of tending to his frenulum, Barus let out a long, low moan. The pleasure was truly just as she had promised.

But Barus had already experienced the joy of fucking her pussy. That warm, wet heaven; that unspoiled great treasure of their world. He wanted to feel her body again inside and out. As wonderful as her blowjob was, it wasn’t what he had come here for! Quinella was trying to mystify him, but he was sharp enough to realise that every moment she worked him like this was less time he would have to make love to her. It might be the hardest thing he had done in his life, but he had to put a stop to this pleasure - _now!_

* * *

He reached out and seized her face in both hands. She looked up at him with confusion, and he forcibly lifted her away from his cock. She made some argumentative mutterings, but seemed confounded to the point she couldn’t form a full sentence. He believed her when she said that no man had been able to resist her before.

Unfortunately for the pontifex, she was but a weakened shadow of Administrator, the tyrannical ruler of the four human empires. Her charm and her beauty were as potent as ever, but without any special powers, a man like Barus still had the freedom to exercise his own will. He took advantage of her bewilderment and sat up abruptly. He hooked his arms under hers, and hoisted her dramatically into the air, and up onto his lap.

After the determination she had just shown to finish him with her hands and mouth, he was surprised to feel her arms and legs likewise tightening around his back.

Together they fell backwards, and Quinella giggled when their bodies collided. Suddenly she was straddling his thighs, and her warm ass felt like heaven upon his well-teased loins. His hands had ended up on her hips which he grabbed, and guided her to become impaled on his freshly provoked, fully erect penis.

“No, Barus! No more sex! You’ll kill me!” But there was no physical resistance from her, and when the head of his cock touched her outer labia, she wiggled just so, and he immediately found the spot to enter her from. He let her hips go and she slid down onto him with her own weight, and the unlikely pair sighed together. Surely there was no joy in heaven or earth that compared to copulation with this divine young woman.

She still had her arms around him, and her face was on his shoulder. “You bastard,” she whispered to him. “You’re raping me again. You’re so greedy.”

“Yes,” he growled. “I am greedy. But this time, I’m going to let you impress me.” He brushed her hair off the front of her body, until he felt it piling over his thighs behind her, leaving all of her perfect ivory skin to be devoured by his eyes. She looked down at her fully revealed front, and a half smile hinted her approval, though she still did not move.

He caressed down to her lower back, then further south, over the glorious female ass that nestled over his lap. That did the trick; with a sigh, Quinella dug her knees into the mattress, and she lifted herself up his cock.

As she sat up, her pale breasts wobbled directly in front of him, and it was only natural for him to take one into each hand. He cupped each fleshy orb, testing the weight and squeezing slightly. Her nipples jutted out and pointed this way and that as he pressed her breasts about in small circles.

“Yes,” Quinella said weakly. “They need some attention too.” She rewarded him by sinking down over his cock, though she stopped herself before she took his entire length. He knew that he was bigger than what she would find comfortable, and he couldn’t complain since he had just handed the reins over to her. But she immediately raised herself again, so high that he could feel his mushroom-head stretching the entrance of her vagina.

There she paused again. The delay brought Barus immediate frustration, and when he saw her impish grin, he knew she was teasing him again. So, she wants to play that game? He closed his fingers around her pink teats and squeezed them. “Eeek!” Quinella squealed, but she didn’t try to stop him. “You bully,” she said coyly, before sitting back deep over his cock. The hot pleasure came as a full force assault, and he let off some of the pressure he had been directing into her nipples.

From there, the gorgeous teen who had somehow been the ruler of 4 empires began gyrating on him in earnest. She pressed her palms hard into his thickly muscled chest as she worked him. Her face was wanton abandon, and her breasts were hot and heavy in his hands.

She was never silent for more than a second. “Nnnnnnn, oh yes,” she moved her hips over him in slow but forceful, perpetual motion. “It’s so… big. I love it.” She gasped and looked down at his hands that still worked her breasts hungrily. “Please,” she begged. “Squeeze them gently. Worship my… my... tits.” Her voice was soft with embarrassment, and a scarlet flush in her cheeks was exposed by the brilliance of an uncommonly large moon. Was it by design that the glass of the grand dome focused all light upon her lovely form, or was this just the result of residing in the thinner atmosphere above the clouds? Or perhaps Stacia herself had pushed that great heavenly body closer to them, just to make their night together more special.

Barus groaned. He had not forgotten her distaste for that word earlier; did she use it now just to please him? He was happy to continue to oblige her, but he was too elated to use less force. Quinella’s tits were a paradise of smooth softness, and testing how far he could compress them was a long overdue therapy. He wanted to consume her. The stranglehold he had on her nipples made them turn purple to match her pussy, and they looked so appetising he wasn’t sure he could trust himself not to bite them off.

“N-no! Gently, Barus!” He blinked, and let go with one hand. Not because he was considerate of her, but because her breasts weren’t her only assets in need of his appreciation. He slid his hand down her back, and south of her waist. As soon as he did, she drove herself onto his cock with more urgency, and her panting turned feverish.

He squeezed there, too. The chosen butt cheek was too big to grip onto in its entirety, but a man will do what he can, and he shared his worship among the sinful curves of her body.

“Ouch!” she cried, “I’m too sore there, you dumb oaf!” Barus grinned. The spanking. He had given her deep tissue bruising that would torment her for days as she went about her business, but for now he didn’t want to cause her any more pain. Instead, he slid his hand between her rudely spread cheeks, and sought out a very private place with his middle finger.

Quinella did not stop fucking him, and didn’t seem to notice his intent at first. The minute curves of her undercarriage guided him easily to her rosebud, and he was delighted to find that she was thoroughly lubricated there. Not by its own capabilities, of course - but her vagina was producing so much fluid that some found its way into surrounding areas. He wasn’t forceful, just insistent, as he made her asshole open enough to admit him.

“What? No!” the pontifex protested, but Barus held her firm at her chest and rump.

“Quinella. Didn’t I say I was going to enjoy _everything_ you have? Your asshole is mine to use as I see fit. Be glad that I’ve decided not to force my whole cock in there.”

“That’s-” his lover looked mortified, and she grimaced as he pushed into her tight passage, just a fraction of an inch.

“Accept this intrusion, little princess, and take your pleasure on me. This time, I’ll watch your sweet face when you cum.” He felt that he could say anything to her. Any dirty thought that came to his head, and that this woman - so hot and horny - would accept it all. “I’m going to violate both your holes at once. Do you think I’ll be able to feel my own cock from the other side? If you don’t impress me enough, maybe I’ll be able to rub myself to a close.”

“You’re so rude! Nasty old deviant!” But she was smiling again, and she lowered herself down his love rod, and then relaxed her buttocks over his lap. He slowly pushed up, gently introducing her to the indecent new probing. If he had found Quinella’s pussy tight, then her anus was on a different level entirely. But she steadily accepted him; he watched the sweet grimace upon her face as her ass consumed nearly half his finger. That was far enough, Barus decided. Her body must have agreed with him, for it clasped onto him tightly. The new twist to her subjugation seemed so natural, it was as if she had been craving the double penetration from the beginning.

* * *

Since releasing Quinella's ankles from the chains, Fanatio Synthesis Two had been lying across the back end of the bed, watching the two lovers play in the wake of the various abuses that had inspired her through a string of orgasms. After that last, spasm-inducing climax, she had been quite done with masturbating, and had observed quietly… though not contentedly.

Watching the junction of their union from behind was bewitching in its obscenity. Quinella’s bottom looked so much bigger than usual as she straddled the man, and the immense girth of his member stretched her beyond what she thought was possible, let alone pleasurable. But the pontifex’s enjoyment of their love making was as obvious as her juices which streamed down his cock with every movement.

Fanatio watched and watched, hypnotised by the steady rhythm of that soft body gyrating in the man’s lap. Her ears were attuned to the soft squelching sounds that accompanied every wet thrust, as air was pushed into the girl’s womb, and compacted inside her until it routinely had to find an escape - which was another rude sound that the couple seemed oblivious to.

She never used to have such thoughts, but it was now clear to her that her former mistress was a sexual being indeed.

_Is this what my life is going to be like, now?_

Fanatio would spend her mornings overseeing the troops in training, and in the afternoon… this. Watching their deposed monarch get fucked by a new man every day. Some would be handsome and impressive like Barus, but certainly there would be others less worthy of the privilege. This was only the first time, and she had already allowed herself to become seduced by the depravity of Quinella's disturbing fate. She had watched, she had enjoyed, and she had ridden the waves of numerous exquisite orgasms.

If Quinella was going to live a life centred around sex, and she was to accompany her… just how long could she have done so without becoming some kind of participant in the proceedings? If it was inevitable that she would succumb to dark desires eventually, then she might as well forgive herself her indiscretions from the beginning.

With relief, Fanatio realised that she was not ashamed for her part in this. She recognised now that she harboured some pretty unorthodox sexual tastes - but she had already accepted them as part of the new Fanatio. She had enjoyed her fill of orgasms for the night, but that in itself was an ordeal that left her feeling sensitive; vulnerable. She was yearning for human affection the like of which eluded her in her life as an integrity knight. Intimacy. The heat of another body in her arms. To trust another to hold her close, and surrender her flesh to whatever intimate petting she might inspire.

She wanted to feel another’s skin on her skin. She could smell sweat and tears and genitals and sex, but she wanted to taste it. If she could experience even a small sample of the love being exchanged by the two right before her eyes, she was sure she could know fulfilment unlike any in her long, albeit corrupted memory.

Fanatio watched, and suffered silently. She could have happily experienced Barus’ huge cock for herself, were he to try it on her. But _that_ was not meant to be. She accepted that. Still, she thought, as she watched Quinella rising and falling onto that pole of male flesh. Watched the girl’s generously rounded ass rippling with her smooth, but energetic movements. Watched her inner pussy lips strain as they flared out around the circumference of the phallus that stretched her so.

And she watched that most erotically crass violation into her asshole, watched in fascination as Quinella’s body seemed to have just eaten half of that man’s finger. Despite the intensity of their congress, his finger didn’t seem to go any further in, nor get expelled from the girl’s squeezing and bouncing. She imagined the finger in her own back door instead, and almost laughed. It was just too naughty!

But she imagined it anyway. Imagined giving up everything to an unfamiliar man like Barus. Imagined how such an intrusion into her ass would root her in place and prevent any escape she might have had in mind. He would hold her right where he wanted her, so that she would be forced to endure every long, filling stroke into her love tunnel.

“Still,” Fanatio repeated in a whisper audible only to herself. “Who’s to say that I should be confined to spectating? How else can I make sure of her safety, anyway?”

As if on queue, Quinella squealed, “no! Not so hard!”

Her charge had complained about his rough squeezing of her breasts several times now, and the last was enough to make up Fanatio’s mind on her course of action. She undid the last few buttons of her tunic, and let it fall widely open. Upon her chest were enough beads of sweat that anyone might have thought she had just finished a training session with her Four Whirling Blades. She looked closely, and noticed that her dark nipples were more than a little bit visible as they poked into her bra - a support which suddenly seemed somehow inadequate to hold in her swollen bust.

And then she crawled up the bed.

* * *

“Excuse me, but I will need you to unhand our dear pontifex.” Fanatio’s voice came from close behind, and Quinella was surprised by the sudden stern tone. She considered all the abuses that her protector had decided just had to be endured… but, what? _This_ was going too far? It was true that Barus was paining her sensitive boobs with his enthusiasm, but there was still pleasure there as well. Any intervention from Fanatio now was most definitely too late, and no longer wanted.

Abruptly Barus' finger withdrew from her anus, giving her one last pulse of taboo pleasure on its way out. She was so horny, she had stopped caring about how dirty their activities got. Indeed, the more used she felt by the man, the more she was able to submit to him, and in doing so she felt better about the whole twisted situation.

And then, there came the soft caress of Fanatio’s skin. Not her hands, but her chest. The knight’s larger breasts were the first thing to brush against her back, accompanied by a gentle scraping of lace from her bra. Quinella shivered at first from the new body behind her, but quickly decided the woman’s presence was a welcome addition.

Fanatio’s arms snaked around her, and then slapped at the rough male hand that was still busy kneading one of her breasts like dough. Barus played along by releasing her, and then Fanatio assumed the vacant responsibility. Though she drilled daily with the sword, her hands were significantly softer than the blacksmith’s. And more gentle. The fellow woman lifted her breasts slightly and offered a gentle squeeze that felt perfect. Quinella sighed, and then carried on with her gyrating over the enormous cock that still stuffed her full.

She felt Fanatio getting more comfortable. The woman’s naked legs wrapped around her knees, which meant she must have been sitting between Barus’ thighs. She felt warm breath upon her neck, and wondered if Fanatio minded that her face must have been buried in so much unkempt hair. She looked back at Barus, and was glad to see that he did not seem slighted by the reduction in his responsibilities. He looked very comfortable, actually. Too comfortable! He was lying back with his hands behind his head, with a lazy smile over his lips.

It didn’t take long for the newcomer to pay special attention to her nipples. They were pinched with a delicious intensity, and she looked down to see her swollen pink buds poking between Fanatio’s fingers, which opened and closed slightly in time with each squeeze from her hands.

“Synthesis Two,” Quinella mumbled. “If I had known you could be useful like this-” she didn’t finish. As if the woman’s more skilled massage had flipped a switch in her body, the intercourse suddenly felt even more pleasurable, and any further words evaporated in her mouth. “Ohhhh! Nnnnnn,” Quinella closed her eyes and embraced the sweetness of her rapture.

“Your eminence,” Fanatio whispered. “Earlier I… I found it very pleasing to rub myself. Perhaps would you… would you like me to do that to you now?”

“Mmmhmm,” Quinella didn’t even think about it. She had no thoughts, only mindless agreement with all things carnal.

One of her breasts was released, and Fanatio’s hand drifted down her body. It briefly rested on the thick, curly-haired pad of her mons pubis, and Quinella paused the churning of her hips. She raised herself up so that she was only barely being penetrated, and watched Fanatio’s hand do some exploring. She barely touched Quinella’s vulva before finding that invading male part, at which point a hiss of breath told her that the contact was no small matter to the celibate knight. But her fingers shyly continued their trespass down his shaft, until she had covered his entire length and girth.

For his part, Barus didn’t seem to mind. But he should! _She_ was his partner tonight, not Fanatio. But Quinella had turned wild, and had no time to express her jealousy. Instead, she lowered herself again, selfishly filling up on his meat and forcing Fanatio back into line. Her attendant took the hint, and caressed Quinella’s outer lips, before at last those fingers came to rest, pressed over her clitoral area.

Fanatio began rubbing in small circles, and the additional pleasure was immediate and electric. “Hnnnn!” Quinella gasped excitedly, and pressed her hands into her prone lover’s stomach. He tightened his strong abdominals, and the girl found sufficient stability to resume fucking him properly, without blocking Fanatio’s access to her.

Everything was perfect, but it was not enough. Each time she sat down, Barus pushed his hips up to give her his entire length. Her pussy was being filled beyond what was possible, but it was still not enough. The massaging that alternated between her two breasts and nipples was a wonderful, sorely needed relief. The stimulation to her clitoris hit the spot far better than had she been doing it solo. Her vision blurred with her pleasure and she felt squirmy in her fingers and toes. The pressure was swiftly refilling, and Quinella knew to expect another squirting orgasm. But it was not enough!

“More, please… fuck me more,” Quinella’s plea was barely intelligible amongst her chorus of blissful moans. “That’s… an mmmnnnn, an order!” Fanatio’s fingers applied slightly more pressure, and the masturbation felt even more exquisite. But the extra sensitivity of her new body was a curse. Instead of simply experiencing more pleasure from just the right touch, she had crossed over some threshold, into a suffocating heaven of pure, extreme lust. She felt completely and helplessly insatiable. She was like a bucket with a hole in the side, so that the only way to overfill it was to pour the water in faster than it could gush out.

Quinella’s frustration turned her desperate. “No, it’s not enough!”

Fanatio responded to her plea. The woman unhanded her, and then began forcing her bare feet between Quinella’s knees and her lover’s hips. Quinella was upset by the interruption of the stimulation to her erogenous zones, and she stopped and watched Fanatio’s long legs creeping forward, and forcing her own knees into a wider spread.

But once her retainer had slid all the way past, she bent her knees, and pushed them up and outwards. Quinella let out a brief squeal as the position of her body was once again being manipulated for her. She was lifted slightly, and she uncurled her legs in obedience to Fanatio’s impressive strength. She fell back hard into Fanatio’s chest. Harder onto Barus’ cock. Her feet now dangled in front of her, and she had the choice of resting them upon her lover’s chest, or pushing them out wider, on either side of Fanatio’s. She chose the latter, but felt herself blushing when she realised how much sluttier she must appear for doing so.

Quinella quickly recognised that the new position afforded a deeper, stronger penetration. And once Fanatio’s hands returned to those parts of her body where they had been sorely missed, she sighed deeply, and focused on the man’s amazing appendage, and tried her hardest to devour it with her ravenous cunt.

Within moments the harder sex became the pontifex’s only concern, and she pursued her release with vigour. The penis split her in two; separated her conscious mind from her body, and transported her to cloud nine where she lost all sense of time and meaning.

Her head rolled back over a strong shoulder, and she stared up through the glass of the cathedral ceiling. It was all blurry because the intrusion inside her was too big, and it was making her cry. But some distant part of her acknowledged that a full moon had risen, and that it was beautiful. That was funny, because she couldn’t comprehend whether or not she had ever paid any attention to something so ordinary. She let out a brief, silly giggle at herself, before returning to the unrestrained cries that accompanied her rollercoaster of ecstasy.

Long dark hair was tickling her face, but it smelled so nice that she wanted to keep it close by. She put her hands out and grabbed at something for support. She connected with the smooth skin of a woman’s legs, but they were not her own. She gripped onto the knees, and used them as leverage to manoeuvre herself around the man’s lap. Her hips were tilted back even more, and the intercourse felt even better. Every time she impaled herself on that pleasure rod, he rubbed on her front wall harder. Their coupling sounded wetter than before. Almost all the moisture was of her making, but she did not care about such a thing. The pressure was building faster now. It felt perfect. It was _almost_ enough.

“Aiii! Yes!” she laboured under her pleasure. She had to fight for breath that was continuously wasted to produce her loud cries. It was no good. She needed more oxygen to consume that man’s penis fast enough to satisfy her, but she couldn’t exercise enough control to quiet her complaints. She needed to gag herself. There was something warm and fleshy touching her cheek, and she turned her face to bite onto it - hard.

There was a guttural sound; a feminine grunt. Maybe the person behind her didn’t quite agree with having a girl’s teeth latched onto her neck, but, the attentive massage between her thighs continued without pause, and Quinella maintained her animal-like hold on that other body. She didn’t want to bite through the flesh, but she tried to suck it into her mouth. If she was sucking hard enough, she wasn’t screaming.

She found the strength to push her hands harder into the person’s knees, and to grind her hips in firmer, wider circles. Doing so brought pain to some unfamiliar injury on her butt, not that it was of any concern since she _needed_ the stronger penetration. A large pair of breasts continued to press warmly into her shoulders, preventing her from falling back, no matter how reckless she was in her love making.

Quinella found her rhythm at the cost of losing her mind, and sought to drown herself in a soup of sex and intimacy. Despite the intense pleasure assaulting her clitoris, her second climax for the evening was still proving harder to arrive at. But she understood that it would also be much more powerful than the last, if that were even possible. It might be strong enough to stop her heart, or perhaps the pleasure would overload her nervous system and send her back into some terrible coma.

She didn’t care. She couldn’t stop now no matter what, not even if the cathedral ceiling were to collapse. Not even if that huge moon crashed down to the earth and engulfed them all in an awesome, inescapable conflagration. She was so close now. And for the first time to her recollection, she knew actual happiness, even if only in the moment.

* * *

Barus was struggling. The pontifex had turned out to be an enthusiastic lover well beyond his expectations, and her forceful grinding over his cock was more stimulation than he could stand for long. He could not take his eyes off his partner. Atop him, she was surely the figure of the goddess, now openly bathing in the soft, pale light of the full moon. Silver was reflected upon silver everywhere her hair fell about her shoulders, and all but covering the woman who sat behind her.

The silken curls upon her mons pubis seemed to come alive from the mercury that coated them and glistened in the moonlight. The fluid was flowing freely from her vagina, but was routinely collected by Fanatio and spread over the delicate area she was tending to.

With the integrity knight’s assistance, Quinella was leaning back, presenting her body to him completely uninhibited. She was treating him to widely splayed legs, and he had already grabbed onto her ankles and held them firmly in place. Was he trying to give her more support during her wild ride, or did he just want to prevent her from changing her mind about the lewd view she was offering? What a silly question; if it was meant to distract him from the pleasure then it wasn’t working. Anyhow, the answer was both.

Their love making was hot and wet, and violent and surreal. Barus couldn't help but believe that he would need to pay for this unprecedented privilege, somehow, someday. Perhaps with his very life, but perhaps even that would not be enough to balance the scales.

Fanatio’s rubbing naturally drew his eye. Quinella’s clitoris was so tiny, he had barely been able to distinguish the hardened bud when he had been going down on her earlier. Nor could he see it now, for those fingers worked over her meticulously. The girl had been rendered bereft of all sensibility, had lost her ability for speech. But in his view, her sweet mating song was the only communication she needed now.

Her eyes had taken on a rather vacant look, moving mostly to blink away her steady stream of tears. He thought this of her before too, that his presence didn’t mean much to her. He was just a tool to her, a warm, rigid dong for her to take her pleasure upon. But that was ok. After all, how could he possibly have any complaints?

He was going to cum within the minute he was sure. With his partner’s hips tilted back, he could feel her weight pushing onto his cock harder, taking him to the next level of stimulation, and accelerating him towards his dramatic ending. Her weight was just a little bit painful as she forced his tool to bend, but she clearly paid _that_ no mind.

Barus expected his penis to be red and sore for several days, but again, he would have no complaints. As with the scratches and bruising on his testicles, he would cherish any sensation that might keep this impossible memory fresh for a little longer. He would cling to anything that would later prove to himself that this really happened, and was not just a bizarre and fanciful dream.

Quinella was rotating quickly upon his lap, and he locked his eyes onto the obscenity of her spread vulva. He could never grow tired of watching the violet petals of her labia stretch over his girth each time she melded their bodies together, though the process in reverse was just as provocative. She had learned to lift her hips until his tip was barely inside her. She must have enjoyed her pussy stretching over his crown as much as he did, but did she know that she exposed her juicy, pink insides each time she reached that apex?

Just beneath Fanatio’s indefatigably working fingers, there was the hidden opening through which a female made her water. Barus wanted to make Quinella cum again. He hoped to witness it this time at it’s source - that strange female mystery that had caused such a wet mess during her first orgasm.

“Yes!” his lover almost screamed the word, except that she couldn’t seem to dedicate much breath to her voice. “I’m going to…” their physical union must have linked their minds, too. He had willed her to reach her climax, and now it seemed she would. And he would finish with her - Stacia knew that he was only holding out by sheer force of will, one moment at a time.

“Yes!” the cry came again, and she slammed her sex over him even harder, faster. Fanatio let go of her breast to give her more support behind her back, and now those big beautiful orbs bounced about chaotically. She kept one hand over Quinella’s clit - if anything she was now rubbing with even more earnest.

The sensations became too much, and Barus found himself wincing like an idiot. It wouldn’t do good to spill right _this_ second, but the feast for his eyes was a devastating complement to the physical pleasure. The pontifex’s two lovely tits were performing their signature dance again, and this time he had a front row seat. Her full, pink teats were like a pair of stars performing erotically for the titillation of their private audience. Her pussy squeezed him in a hot wet heaven, and fluttered from a few contractions that heralded her big coming moment.

It was no good! His orgasm was upon him. Experience told him that at this point it was best to just let it happen and embrace it for maximum enjoyment. His need washed through his body like a king wave towering over already turbulent shallows. He shot his arms out to push down atop Quinella’s thighs, just in time to shoot the first few spurts of his load deep into her womb.

“No! Not inside me!” His lover finally acknowledged him with an expression of panic, though she didn’t stop her fierce straddling.

“Yes!” Barus argued, even as he felt another hot stream erupt from his penis. But he knew there was more yet to unload. “Cum with me now!”

“Eeeeee? Aaaargh!!!” Quinella tensed up. Barus saw the white on Fanatio’s knees where the girl dug her fingernails in hard. She stopped moving, but Barus continued to thrust up into her, letting out another hot stream of semen, and yet another. His great itch was at last attended to. Each spurt of cum replaced much of his pent-up sexual rage with instant satisfaction. Fanatio too maintained her assault on the girl’s clitoris, and, at last, she arrived at her climax, just a moment behind him.

“Ho! Ho! Haaaaaah!” There came another flutter of contractions from Quinella’s vagina, and suddenly her water was released through that tiny hole he had been staring at just a minute before. It sprayed in all directions, thanks to Fanatio’s apparent refusal to cease stimulating her even now. The liquid was warm and clear, and the smell of sex in the air intensified as the couple reached a new height of eroticism. It soaked his thighs and pubic area, spattered his chest and pooled in his belly.

Barus was in love. She looked beautiful as she showered him, dirtied him with the product of their congress. She was fascinating. In just a few seconds she had expelled more fluid than his own big show! He was still thrusting up into her, but he had already completed the deposit of every last drop of his seed.

Quinella was screaming throughout, her face tilted heavenward. Suddenly she slapped Fanatio’s hand away from her downstairs, and Barus drank in the sight of her completely exposed, bare pussy. Her little clitoral hood was trembling as her last few high pressure squirts blasted his abdomen. Only when it slowed to a trickle did her cries of gratification wane.

And yet, it was not over for her. Her thighs convulsed, and her vagina kept fluttering over his still hard, if spent cock. He could see her clitoris now, an elusive pearl that made a brief and rare appearance while the girl’s genitals were so fully engorged. “Haaa,” she gasped, and he saw her smiling at last; the tears had stopped rolling from her eyes, and she was able to keep them tightly closed. His own pleasure had been extraordinary - the best sex of his life, concluding with his most intense orgasm ever. But it was over for him now, and his continued enjoyment now came from watching his partner.

“Nnnnnn!” she was experiencing another contraction. “Ahhhh,” she was becoming calmer with each passing moment, and then at last, she opened her eyes. Her silver pupils regarded him directly for the first time since Fanatio had joined in. Quinella was still now. She offered him a contented smile, and he could tell she was taking comfort in the close embrace of her trusted retainer.

* * *

It was over now, and Barus wanted to say something. But what? Should he thank her, compliment her, or both? _Apologise?_ Somehow, no words he could think of gave justice to the experience. She was still staring at him, and he suddenly realised that his face was probably still frozen in the kind of unseemly grimace a man might make during a powerful orgasm. He fixed that, and returned her smile. She was breathing heavily; her breasts rose and fell with a noble grace. She continued to lubricate his slowly deflating penis and balls, and he wondered how long it would be before her body gave up on producing that sweet, musky nectar.

But oh my, had she made a mess! He was saturated by her squirting, and so much had ended up soaking the sheets, he wondered if the bed would ever be the same - even after a complete change of linen. He didn’t envy the person who would be tasked with cleaning up after her each day. He was just glad that she was like this. “You’re extraordinary,” he murmured at last.

Quinella raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in response.

“Shall I help you up?” Fanatio’s voice enquired huskily, and the girl nodded. He felt Fanatio’s weight depart from him first. She was still naked from the waist down, but Barus was so thoroughly satiated that he no longer felt an inclination to stare. Kneeling, she offered Quinella her hand, and the girl raised herself from Barus’ lap. As soon as she did, a small stream of their mixed juices leaked from her. But his load had been many times that amount, he was sure. Most of his seed would remain inside of her, to be slowly processed within her body. For no logical reason he could think of, that pleased him immensely.

Once clear of Barus, Quinella collapsed again, opting to lie on her side, facing away from her mate who had been forced upon her. He still wanted to say something more, but his wits must have been as exhausted as his manhood, and he just could not express himself.

All of a sudden, his continued presence seemed quite undignified, and somehow disrespectful to the woman he had just raped and abused.

“I will take my leave, give you some privacy.” That was all he said in the end. He pushed himself up and departed from the bed with haste. He found his pants and pulled them back on. The tunic would be somewhere too, but it was not essential. “I wish you all the best… both of you.” He had hoped to sound a little more refined this time, but directing his farewell to both women just sounded awkward when it came out. “Ladies,” he added, as he turned and strolled to the elevator.

Standing upon the circular platform, he looked back at the pontifex one last time. All he could see was her beautiful silver hair catching the rays of the full moon, and even now, at the end, he was taken by her dazzling beauty. Apparently she had no desire to look at him again. Barus smiled as the irony hit him. He had been sent here to punish her, but it was likely that _he_ would suffer the longest from their encounter.

There was a tugging at his heart, a hopeful idea that just maybe it would be ok for him to extend his stay a little. He could just climb into the bed again, and lie next to Quinella. Nothing on earth would make him happier than to sleep by her side tonight. She hadn’t explicitly asked him to leave, and that would remain her prerogative if his company at any point became unwelcome. So, maybe he could do that?

But then, the elevator started moving. Someone below must have known that it was time for him to leave, even if he wasn’t so sure himself.

_Oh well. Perhaps this is for the best._

And with that, Barus reluctantly resigned himself to their parting.

* * *

“Well, I guess it’s over then,” Fanatio spoke, but her words were barely heard. It was a careless utterance that neglected the fact that this was to happen all over again in less than 24 hours. 

Quinella had never imagined that sex might take up so much energy. She was absolutely exhausted. Finished. Everything she had achieved before, everything she had aspired to be - it was all out of reach now. Her new body had just been defiled, and, though she had become an irrefutably willing participant in the end, she was left feeling empty and used.

Though she had offered no invitation, she couldn’t help but feel that had Barus chosen to lie beside her awhile, she might have enjoyed the warmth of his large, strong body. She knew it was stupid, but she actually missed his sour male odour - as if it might have been some kind of comfort to her now. He could have whispered into her ear about how ruined he would be for any other woman in the future, and she might have been able to maintain the smile that she had worn immediately after that stupefying incredible orgasm.

She wanted to cry again, but her eyes had at last dried up. The sheets around her were wet and uncomfortable. Probably, her body had no water left to form new tears from. Quinella lay there and just waited. Waited for her breathing to return to normal, and for the euphoria of incredible sex to wear off. Waited for her nipples to soften and stop hurting; even the heaving of her chest as she breathed was enough to cause tortuous rubbing against her silky surrounds. She waited for the slickness in her vagina to dissipate, and her incapacitating arousal to release its grip on her.

Yes, it would be good if she could cry one more time, so that her tears might fuse her eyes shut and put her back into a long sleep - preferably an endless one. Inwardly she made a quick prayer to Stacia to take pity and just smite her from this perverse mockery of an existence. The whole world was but an elaborate imitation anyway, one that she no longer cared to participate in.

And then, her stomach rumbled. It was spectacularly loud this time, announcing that her need was much more urgent than a couple of hours ago when the sound was first heard. It seemed silly now that she had been so embarrassed about that. A lot had changed since, and from now on Quinella would not be concerned by such a thing. Even if most of her hunger was to satisfy the energy demands of her apparently formidable sexual prowess, so what? She would certainly eat her fill, but for now she remained still, vacant.

“I-” Fanatio began sombrely, but then she cleared her throat. “I will bring us something back from the kitchens. I for one am starving, so you must be too. You didn’t eat as Administrator, did you?” It was true that she had not, but Quinella didn’t care to respond. “Then I will fetch you something extra special. I know just the thing! The central cathedral is home to the best pastry chef in the world, so look forward to his sweetest delicacies for supper!”

With that Fanatio departed too, leaving the pontifex alone in the company of her new demons.

* * *

A short time later, Quinella still lay there in the quiet of her own thoughts, staring at the grand cathedral ceiling. She had calmed down a little, and found herself unable to stop thinking about sex.

“He did it to me so hard,” she said aloud. “Maybe enough like that and my durability will actually expire.” She let out a brief laugh at her own ridiculousness, but then she did bring up her Stacia window. She thought to check if the ordeal as a whole had actually decreased her durability at all. In truth, deep down, she was praying for some kind of miracle.

And so there was - a miracle! Quinella blinked from disbelief. She didn’t even notice her durability score, but it probably remained unchanged considering that none of the abuse she had suffered had caused physical injury. What was infinitely more significant was that there had been a critical new development, one that instantly gave her hope. A real chance for salvation!

> _System Control Authority: 1_

Over the course of the afternoon, it had increased from zero, to one!

‘ADDED_GENETICS’. The console log indicated this as the method for increasing her system control authority. And she had thought that leveraging such a thing would be impossible. However, perhaps she had made an incorrect assumption?

"Genetics… how does one acquire new genetics, I do wonder? Or is it just… genetic material?" As she talked hopefully to herself, she pressed her hand up against her vulva, which was still sore and swollen from the flogging, not to mention the righteous pounding she had taken. Most of the wetness there was her own, but there was also something thicker, slimier. Something gross.

She brought her fingers to her face in fascination. Barus' semen was easily discernible from her own cum for its consistency and whitish colour. Her nose twitched at the proximity of that foreign, sour goop. Apparently, the stuff was dripping out of her. But she had no doubt he had pumped an extraordinarily large load deep into her - right up into her womb.

"Added genetics… genetic material…" she said it again, and smiled - her most genuine smile since she had awoken several hours ago. A smile of victory. Perhaps some programmer in the world beyond had been playing a joke with them by implementing such a perverted, secret mechanic - but now _she_ would have the last laugh!

“Huh,” she said, but it was just the beginning. She felt her energy returning in the form of pure joy, and with it, a surge of unbridled mirth. “Fu fu fu,” a light chuckle, just before she jolted her head back so hard that she risked damaging her dainty neck. “Ha, ha ha ha ha. Aha ha ha ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha ha a-ha!”

It was not a moment of overconfidence. Quinella knew her situation was still dire, but she imagined herself reaching desperately to grasp this shining new opportunity, and she allowed herself the pleasure of savouring it despite the troubles ahead. She would need a system control authority of at least 50 to gain access to the command that would then set both authorities to maximum values again. Using this new technique, that would be challenging, since she could assume that the closer she got, the more ‘genetic material’ she would need before a level-up occurred.

_It means I need to sleep with a lot of men._

Her almighty laugh subsided into a wicked smile so broad her face hurt. She would bide her time and play their game. She would accept these daily 'punishments'. She had never been much of a risk taker. She would only make her move once she had regained maximum authority.

She may yet reclaim her rule! But, not as 'Administrator'. She was human now, and she had no desire to return to the cold tyrant of her former self. She would not stifle her society; she would lead her population out of darkness and see their culture reach wondrous new heights. But more specifically, what kind of ruler would she be? Just _who_ was she now, anyway? That, she had time to figure out.

Well, she knew she was no saint; a small amount of belligerence would serve her to retain her grudges. In particular, she would make sure to summon _that_ man - Barus - back to the cathedral. It seemed only fitting that the insolent person who thought himself worthy to take her precious virginity should be the first pet she enslaved. And it delighted her to think that even during her powerless status quo, she could begin dreaming up some especially creative sexual torments for him.

Revenge could be a powerful motivator, but she mustn’t get too far ahead of herself. It would be a long road indeed back to absolute power. In the meantime, she would refrain from the use of any of the sacred arts, for it was imperative that she not give anyone a reason to peep on her stats. On that note, she could not afford to cause such a fuss for her ‘visitors’ as she had today. Henceforth she would remain as a weak and helpless kitten, and her pussy would be fucked over and over. She had a goal now. She would 'collect genetic material' - as much as it took, for as long as it took.

She thought about how good it had felt when Barus fucked her so hard, the pleasure that accompanied her two liberating, squirting orgasms. If fulfilling sex for Quinella meant drenching her partners and creating a lot of laundry work for some of the cathedral’s maids, then she would not be embarrassed by it. With this second chance at life, she would embrace her blossoming sexuality, and wield it as another perfectly refined skill to be enjoyed and abused.

Her prowess would become legendary, the quality of her love something to be fiercely coveted. And the men, her pitiful subjects - they would fight amongst each other trying to obtain their own chance to lap at the delicious pussy of their lovely pontifex. Yes, she had a new mission.

"But," she admitted softly, thoughtfully. "I guess I won't be able to call it rape anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my first FanFic. Remains to be seen if I would do this again. I found out the hard way that I couldn't post this story on my usual forum (Literotica), but it was a blessing in disguise because it led me to AO3 and I'm just loving this place!
> 
> Originally this single scene (that actually managed to drag on for 5 large chapters), was meant to just be the opening act of a longer story where Quinella and some other original and licensed characters (including Tiese and Dee Eye Ell) would struggle through a series of ordeals. It was going to be awesome. And then, reality check. Given it took me nearly a year to write just this much, I decided to just give it plenty of polish and a proper ending. Honestly, I believe my style needs refinement. I need to be less long-winded in the future, especially if I ever actually want to tell a full story!
> 
> But I'm proud of this one for what it turned out to be in its own right. I wholeheartedly believe Quinella deserves this kind of attention, and she was even lucky enough to get a vaguely favourable ending (an adjustment I made once I accepted that I wasn't likely to implement my extended set of plot points).
> 
> Still, never say never! If one of you shows up at my place with a gun, knife or a scary-big boner, you could possibly coerce me to keep going with it ;)
> 
> -WW
> 
> P.S. Any and all comments are welcome, please say whatever is on your mind. Even if you hated it (wait, aren't you on chapter 5 right now?)


End file.
